


Pas de deux

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione Cult’s September Event 2020, Clubbing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Croissants, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, First Dance, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Music, No Lesbians Die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pas de deux, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, contemporary, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Hermione Granger is a ballet dancer, working hard in a coffee and music lounge to make ends meet. When the Madame of her dance school invites famed dancer and choreographer Bellatrix Black to teach at her studio for a week, Hermione is immediately drawn to her. Even better; Bellatrix is in town to cast her new show and is looking for talent in Madame's studio. Will Hermione be her leading lady on and off stage?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 378
Kudos: 704
Collections: Bellamione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on both an idea I had and a prompt from one of the members of the Bellamione Cult on Discord. I was intending just to do a oneshot but my brain can't be trusted and now I've mapped a whole story out.

The grass crunched under Hermione’s boots as she walked next to Ginny, her gloved hands clutched around a half-full cup of hot chocolate. Autumn had come early and in the early hours of the morning, the sun shone weakly over a frosty park, where the first of the leaves were turning. 

“Hurry up, I want to get a good place at the barre.”

“Why?” Hermione asked her friend, still slightly stiff in the cold. It always got to her in the mornings, although autumn was her favourite season. 

“Didn’t you hear? Luna had her private lesson last night and said that Madame was on the phone; we’ve got a guest teacher this week.”

“A guest… who?”

“I don’t know, but I’m hoping he’s hot.”

“How do you know they’ll be a he if you don’t know who it is?”

“Because Madam’s been talking about getting a male in, to partner with us so we get some experience of lifts.”

“Oh,” Hermione replied, taking another sip. She didn’t much care whether the guest teacher was male but she was excited to learn new skills. “Lifts would be good. It’s been so long; I’m out of practice.”

Ginny buzzed with excitement as they entered the studio and put their things in their lockers, taking off the clothes they wore over their tights and leotards. Hermione kept a black knitted wrap over her forest green leotard; she’d remove it when she was warmed up. They took their shoes and water into the studio and started to warm up near the front of the barre. Slowly, other dancers trickled in, finding their own places. When Luna arrived, she joined them with a dreamy smile on her face. 

“Luna! Tell Hermione what you heard last night. She doesn’t seem to be that bothered that someone is coming to teach us.”

“I said I’m not bothered that a guy might be coming.”

“Listen, some of us have needs, ok?” Ginny shot back, winking. Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing. 

“Madame didn’t say they were a man, Ginny,” Luna replied. 

“You two spoil all my fun.”

“Not all your fun. We did agree to go out with you on Saturday night.”

“That is days away.”

“You can wait for five days, can’t you?”

“If I have to.”

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but the doors opened and Madame walked through. All the dancers hurried to get in line at the barre for warm ups; Ginny stood at the front with Hermione behind her and Luna following. 

“Students, quickly, quickly.” Madame switched the music on at the front and put her hands on her hips. “Plies!”

They began their plie warm up, bending in first position, then second; Hermione focused to make sure that her arms were gentle and correctly placed. Madame walked the lines, her eyebrow raised, correcting positions or offering praise occasionally. 

They were almost done with their warm up when the doors opened and a woman with large dark sunglasses on walked through, boots clicking on the studio floor. She stopped at the back, reflected in the mirror for all to see. 

“Ah!” Madame cried, clapping her hands; a sign for everyone to stop. “Class, please welcome your guest teacher for the week, renowned dancer and choreographer, Bellatrix Black.”

Bellatrix took off her glasses as the class turned around to view her and Hermione stared. Bellatrix Black was even more beautiful in person than she was on stage and Hermione should know; she had been following her career for the last few years in awe. She even had a poster of the woman in black and white in her room, but now she knew that it did the woman no justice up close. 

As the woman walked forward to greet Madame, Hermione’s eyes followed her, taking in every detail. Her hair was black and pulled tightly into a bun; her eyes were dark and framed by long, curled lashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her skin was pale and creamy and her lips were painted a deep red, giving her an all-together sinful and ecstatic beauty. 

Hermione was lost. 

Bellatrix turned to look at the students after pressing a kiss to each of Madame’s cheeks and her eyes strayed over each of them. Hermione blushed when those dark eyes lingered on her, although as they moved on she was sure she must have imagined it. 

“I shall be with you for the week,” Bellatrix announced and Hermione felt her stomach twist at the deep, rich tone of her voice. “During which I shall be watching closely for talent. I will be putting on a new show at the beginning of next year and I am looking for dancers. If you impress me, you will be invited to audition.”

The class burst into excited whispers; Ginny turned to Hermione and gripped her arm. 

“Oh my god, Hermione…”

“I know,” Hermione replied, her eyes never leaving Bellatrix. The woman looked at her again and she saw dark eyes narrow slightly when she caught her gaze; the corners of those plump, red lips turning up a little. 

“We will begin with partner work; my story requires it. I assume you all have the experience?” She didn’t wait for a response before clapping her hands. “To the centre.”

As they hurried to the centre of the room, Madame announced that she would be leaving them in the capable hands of their new teacher and left. Bellatrix Black eyed them all again when the older woman had left. 

“Partner up.” 

Hermione and Ginny paired up; Luna with another dancer called Lavender. Hermione stood next to Ginny, her hands clasped in front of her, waiting for instruction. She watched as Bellatrix removed the leather jacket that she had been wearing, revealing the high-necked black leotard she wore underneath. As she turned to deposit the jacket on a chair, Hermione gulped. An oval of pale, creamy skin was on display at the back; enough for her to be able to see the muscles of her back ripple as she stood again leaned over to unzip the boots that apparently went to her knee under the loose black skirt she wore. 

Ginny nudged her, smirking. Hermione blushed and when she looked back to Bellatrix, she found the woman looking at her in the mirror. Hermione was sure that if she could tear her eyes away from the other woman to look at herself, she would see that her face had become a tomato. 

Bellatrix had them mark out a pas de deux, walking between them all and correcting them. She paused behind Hermione, who had her hands positioned on Ginny’s waist as she rose on pointe, but said nothing. Instead, she simply placed her hands on Hermione’s and moved them slightly down. Hermione felt her breath against her ear; felt the soft skin of her fingers against her hands and then she was gone, moving to another pair. Hermione let out a shaky breath and tried to focus. 

“God, I swear, you were pinker than those tutus Madame had us wear in the last show,” Ginny cackled as they stood in the locker room later, slipping on their outside clothes again. 

“Shut up!” Hermione hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. “I was not.”

“Oh you so were. I swear I could feel the heat from your face on my neck.”

Hermione blushed again. 

“I hate you.”

“Yeah well, if that were true, you wouldn’t be wanting to share a taxi on Saturday, would you?”

“Shut up.” Hermione grinned, giving her friend a shove. They headed out of the studio and parted, heading towards the park. “Ok, but admit it. She’s beautiful.”

“Hey, I have eyes.”

“Oh god, her eyes.”

“You’ve got it bad.”

“I know,” Hermione groaned, laughing as Ginny waggled her eyebrows. 

“Maybe she’ll be around when you have your one on one tomorrow. She can check out your form.”

“I highly doubt that she is going to check me out at all. There’s no way I’m good enough for a role in one of her shows.”

“Oh come on, we’re both some of the best dancers in that place. It’s about time you accepted that.”

“I don’t-”

“-Hermione Granger, you’re a hot piece of ballerina ass and don’t you forget it.”

“Delightful.”

***

Hermione sighed, pulling her hair up into a bun, glaring at the bags under her eyes in the bathroom mirror. She hadn’t slept much the night before; between her late afternoon to evening shift in the coffee and music lounge that she worked at and her upstairs neighbours have loud and obnoxious sex in the early hours, she doubted that four hours even covered it. Then, after early morning classes in which she tried her best not to blush every time Bellatrix even glanced at her and an afternoon shift, she was back for her one to one, feeling spent.

She dabbed some coverup on the bags and regarded her face again. It would have to do. Putting everything else in her bag, she went back out into the locker room and shoved her bag into number eight. Padding towards studio B, where private lessons were always held, she paused at the door when she realised that someone was already in there. 

Bellatrix Black was barefoot and wearing another black, high-necked leotard with a lace mesh back; her legs were clad in translucent black leggings that clung to her strong legs and showed the lines of her muscles. Hermione’s throat went dry as she watched the woman move. 

She was dancing a piece that was more contemporary than ballet; she pirouetted and then fanned her leg out, tumbling to the floor and then looking up at the mirror before crawling forward towards it. Hermione watched as she stood, moving her hands across her body as though they were the hands of a lover standing behind her; they skimmed under her breasts and moved down her body to her thighs as she leaned into it, her face filled with a wanting that Hermione was transfixed by. 

She watched for a few more minutes until Bellatrix took a break, grabbing her water bottle and then Hermione pushed open the door, swallowing. 

“Madame Black? I’m booked for some studio time but if you’re using the space, I can-”

“-Come in; I wondered how long you were going to stay by the door.” Hermione flushed as Bellatrix’s lips curled up into a smirk. “I told Madame that I would be happy to take your lesson, if she wanted to go home early. Unless, you would rather not have a lesson from me?”

“No… I mean yes… I mean… I would be happy to have a lesson from you Madame Black.”

“That’s enough of that; I hate being called Madame. It makes me sound old.” Bellatrix put down her bottle and rested a hand on her hip. “Do I look old to you?”

“No, Ma- um…”

“Miss Black will do nicely, if you can’t muster up the courage to call me Bellatrix.”

Hermione’s mind went a little blank. Did that mean she was allowed to call her Bellatrix?

“Thank you, Miss Black.”

If Bellatrix looked a little disappointed that Hermione hadn’t used her name, she covered it quickly. 

“And your name?”

“Hermione. Hermione Granger.”

“Hermione? Were your parents fans of Greek Mythology?”

“Yes. My mother is a Doctor of Mythology and Ancient History.”

“My, how delightful,” Bellatrix purred and Hermione felt her stomach twist again. She realised that she was still hovering near the door and stepped further into the room, putting down her water bottle. “Now, shall we get started?”

“Yes, Miss Black.”

Hermione danced her solo for Bellatrix after her warm up and Bellatrix was quite critical. Hermione blushed as Bellatrix commented on her placement, her arms and even the line she created during an arabesque. She felt like a beginner again, under the eye of a master. 

“No!” Bellatrix said sharply. “Gods, Hermione, you’re wobbling like a novice!”

Hermione gritted her teeth and stood, her arms crossed over her stomach; a habit she had picked up when she was feeling vulnerable. Of course she was wobbling; she could feel Bellatrix’s eyes burning into her and it was doing funny things to her. She felt like every nerve in her was on fire and on top of that she was exhausted. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What? Speak up.”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione snapped, gaping when she realised that she’d just raised her voice at the woman. “Oh, god, I’m sorry.”

Bellatrix studied her for a moment and then stepped towards her. Hermione stilled, swallowing, as she stopped in front of her, inches away. 

“So you do have a little fire in you after all.” Her lips curled and Hermione’s treacherous eyes slipped to them before she dragged them back to Bellatrix’s. “I wondered.”

“I…” Hermione’s throat was dry again.

“Oh, don’t disappoint me now.” Her tone was silky, dangerous and Hermione felt the heat rushing through her again. “Come on, Granger. Tell me what you really think.”

Hermione stared at her. Did she dare? Was this a trick? Some sort of sick game? Would Bellatrix suggest to Madame that Hermione be thrown out if she raised her voice? 

“I’m tired. I didn’t sleep and I’ve worked 12 hours worth of shifts since yesterday as well as done all my classes. I’m better than this, but I can’t help being exhausted.”

It was the truth; she didn’t dare tell her that it wouldn’t be half as bad if she wasn’t attracted to the woman in front of her. 

“Why didn’t you sleep? Out with friends? A boyfriend that keeps you up all night?”

“Yes,” Hermione said and then seeing Bellatrix’s raised eyebrow she rushed to explain. “My upstairs neighbour’s boyfriend. I mean, I don’t have a boyfriend… she and her boyfriend were being really loud this morning and I got in around one.”

“From work,” Bellatrix stated. It wasn’t a question, but Hermione nodded. “And where do you work?”

“Coffee Aroma; it’s a coffee and music lounge that’s not too far from here.”

“Mmm,” Bellatrix hummed and then she hooked a finger under Hermione’s chin, lifting it slightly. Hermione froze, not even daring to breathe, as Bellatrix looked at her. “There. That’s better. Keep your head up and it will create a better line.”

Just like that, she had moved away and Hermione sucked in a much needed breath. 

“Again.”

Hermione danced, throwing all the energy that she could muster into giving a perfect performance. When she stopped, a thin sheen of sweat covering her, she found Bellatrix studying her, lost in thought. 

“Miss Black?”

“Mmm. Better. Much better.”

“Thank you.” Hermione glanced at the clock, realising their session had run over. She always had the last one so they would be alone in the building now, if Madame really had gone home early. “I think we’ve run over.”

“Yes,” Bellatrix said, approaching her again. “And you’re tired.”

“Yes.”

“Do you think you could find enough energy to stay for another half an hour? I have some choreography to work through and it would help me if I could see it partnered.”

Hermione’s head was starting to ache; she’d pinned her bun in too tight and the exhaustion was creeping into her eyes, but how could she say no? Miss that opportunity? Not in a million years.

“Of course. I’d love to. Can I just grab some water?”

“Yes, of course.”

Hermione went over to her bottle and grabbed it, gulping back almost half of it, hoping the cold water would wake her up a little. She gripped her bun and tried to shift it into a more comfortable position, but it just hurt more. She grimaced. When she turned around, she found Bellatrix watching her again with those dark, fascinating eyes. 

“Sorry, I think there’s a grip in my skull or something.”

“Take it down, if you’d like.”

Hermione hesitated. Madame had always told them that if they were in her studio, she expected them to have their hair up in a bun. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Bellatrix smirked. “It’s just us here, Hermione. You won’t get reprimanded.”

Hermione lifted her hands to her bun and started pulling out the grips. Bellatrix watched her intently and Hermione met her gaze, unable to look away. She felt the headache receding after five of them and sighed in relief as she pulled the net off; allowing her hair to tumble around her shoulders. She broke eye contact with Bellatrix as she put her little collection of net and pins by her bottle and then ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the relief rush through her. A little of her exhaustion lifted and she padded back to Bellatrix, who looked down at her feet. 

“Shoes off.”

Hermione sat, untying her pointe shoes and sighing as they slipped off her feet. She stuffed the soft pieces of wool that guarded her feet into the shoes and pushed them to the side, wriggling her toes in relief. When she stood, Bellatrix surveyed her and Hermione tried not to push away the urge to fidget. She was wearing a maroon leotard today with black leggings and she momentarily wondered whether Bellatrix liked the colour on her. She shook her head. Bellatrix probably hadn’t even noticed; it was stupid to get lost in thoughts like that. Instead, she asked a question.

“What is your piece about? The show you’re putting on.”

Bellatrix smirked at her. 

“Trying to get ahead of the competition?”

Hermione opened her mouth to deny it but then wondered if that would make it sound like she didn’t have the drive. Instead, she opted to tread carefully. 

“I’m just curious. Besides, it would help me get to grips with what you want out of the piece, if you want me to dance it.”

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“It’s about desire. Lust, want, need… passion.” She circled Hermione, who felt her throat go dry again as the words slipped from Bellatrix’s lips and seemed to sizzle in the air. “So show me some of that fire from earlier and you might manage to get a taste of it.”

Hermione frowned. She could be passionate, she knew what desire and want and need felt like; hell, she was feeling it now as Bellatrix came to a halt in front of her, her eyes sparkling as though she were amused. Hermione realised that she was still frowning. 

“Alright.”

“Have I offended you?”

“You don’t know me. How do you know I can’t convey any of those things?”

“How can I know you can do it, if you haven’t showed me?” Bellatrix countered, arching a perfect eyebrow. Hermione’s lips parted a little and she swallowed. 

“Try me.”

Bellatrix grinned and began to show Hermione the choreography. Step by step, Hermione followed Bellatrix, entranced by the way she came alive as she danced. They marked it through, Hermione only needing to do it once on her own before Bellatrix was satisfied that she knew it well enough to dance it properly. She stopped, nodding. 

“Good. Now, if I put on the music, do you think you can do the whole thing with me partnering? I need to know if it works and see if any ideas spark for the next part.”

Hermione nodded, feeling a tingle of excitement running up her spine. Bellatrix had yet to touch her, but now she would. She would touch her during this run through and Hermione felt that she could burst from the anticipation. 

Bellatrix pressed play and took her place behind Hermione. The music began; a violin, starting gently and building. Bellatrix’s hand splayed across her collar bone and travelled up her neck and to her jaw, pulling her head to the side so that she was looking at her. Hermione pulled away only to be pulled back by her hips and they began the dance of temptation; of having what you desire just out of reach. 

Hermione got lost in the feeling; in the rhythm of the music and the way it built every time her and Bellatrix touched. How Bellatrix’s strong hands felt on her arms, her hips, her waist… she leaned into the touch with every bit of longing she felt. She wanted this woman that danced so beautifully, that clung to her desperately, that made her want for the first time in forever…

They reached the end of the choreography that Bellatrix had done with Bellatrix’s hand practically fisted in Hermione’s hair; standing with their feet apart, hip to hip, with Bellatrix’s foot planted on the inside of Hermione’s. They were looking directly at each other, panting; Hermione could feel Bellatrix’s breath against her face and the way her fingers tightened slightly in her hair before she released her. 

Bellatrix stood there for a few moments, listening to the music, quite obviously lost in visions of the next steps. Hermione took the time to survey her face up close; map the curve of her lips and the line of her nose and study those beautiful eyes. Up close they were more brown than black and Hermione noticed a slight fleck of gold in one. She wet her lips unconsciously, savouring the closeness. All too soon, it was over. 

Bellatrix seemed to come back to herself and stepped away, offering Hermione a smile that was more of a smirk. 

“Good job. I guess I was right about there being some fire in you after all.”

Hermione blushed lightly but smiled back. 

“Well, your choreography is so good.”

“Flattery?” Bellatrix replied and Hermione was surprised to find that she was getting teased. “My, my; fire and bravery. Maybe you’ll start calling me Bellatrix; or is that a step too far?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione shrugged, grinning. “Maybe if I get to dance like that with you again, I could be persuaded.”

“Well,” Bellatrix eyed her, amused. “I have free use of the studio whenever I want for helping with the teaching and I could use a rehearsal partner until I cast it…”

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing; was Bellatrix actually considering it? 

“Well, I have work, like I said, but if I can be of any help…”

“I’ll consider it.”

Bellatrix offered her a grin.

“Wow… um I mean… thank you. That sounds…”

“You realise you just managed to make it sound like I am the one doing you a favour? Despite the fact that you just offered to help me in your free time?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Well then… I’ll let you know.”

When Hermione collapsed into bed half an hour later, she felt a giddy excitement in her chest that kept a grin on her face long after she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has another evening shift and ends up seeing someone she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm loving writing this. I've been dancing for so long; can't believe I've never done something like this before. Hope you enjoy!

Hermione wrapped her scarf tighter around her as she trudged through the cold wind and rain to the coffee lounge. She had another late shift, followed by an early morning for another dance class. Her heart fluttered as she thought of those lessons, now led by Bellatrix; the woman was a task master no doubt, but she was incredible. Every time that Hermione danced under her gaze, she felt more alive than she ever had while dancing. It was as though the woman lit a spark in her that she had never had before. 

She pushed open the door for the lounge, shuddering as the warm air hit her. Unwrapping the large scarf, she made her way between tables, her earphones fixed firmly in her ears still, heading for the back room. Once in there, she shoved her things in her locker and slid the key into her pocket before putting on her lanyard and heading out again. She picked up a few cups and saucers that had been abandoned on a table and ducked under the coffee bar. 

“Hey,” she nudged Draco with her hip.

“Oh thank god,” he grinned, throwing a brief air kiss in her direction; his hands full of takeaway coffee cups. “I’ve been handling this place for an hour on my own and you know what we get like towards six.”

“Why are you on your own?” She started cleaning up the station, keeping an eye on some customers approaching. 

“Harry’s ill.”

“Crap.”

“Yeah. Had to send him home. I swear, if he passes it on to me…”

“Well just don’t go snogging him and you should be fine,” she winked. His nose wrinkled. 

“What an awful notion. I’d never ‘snog’ him. A peck, maybe. A long, lingering kiss. A passionate makeout session. Never a snog.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, chuckling and went to take orders. She had been working with Draco and Harry for a year. Harry’s mum, Lily, owned the place and was quite happy to have her son and his partner practically running the place; she was looking forward to early retirement to spend time with her husband, James. That meant that Hermione could pick up shifts whenever she wanted, usually. The last few weeks, she’d been working nights more and more and she was starting to feel like she might need a break, but the money was good and she needed it. 

“Do me a favour?” Draco asked as he finished the latest coffee order. “Take over here for fifteen? I need a break and I’ve got to call to see if anyone can do a last minute shift.”

“Sure.” Hermione waved him away and focused on cleaning up the area while there were no customers. Tonight they had a local band in to play who were always popular; if Draco couldn’t get anyone to come in they would be in serious trouble. She knew that Ginny and Luna were coming tonight and bringing friends; they alone would take up at least three of the small round tables offered near the stage area. They might take the booths of course… 

Hermione was distracted from her thoughts by the appearance of more customers. When Draco reappeared, she raised her eyebrows hopefully at him. 

“We’re good. I’ve got two more coming in.”

“Who?” She asked, suspiciously. Normally he’d just tell her who he had got to come in. 

“Um… Ron?”

“Oh damn it Draco, seriously?”

“Look, I know we’re still training him but we’ll keep him on pot wash and clean up duty. That way he won’t get in the way. We need him tonight.”

“Ugh, fine. Who else.”

“Tonks.” Hermione relaxed. She liked Tonks; an androgynous, punky barista who took no shit from anyone. “See? I knew you’d be happy.”

“Yeah, alright. Nice job saving Tonks for last.”

“Good news always comes last; leaves you feeling good.”

“Shut up,” she laughed and they continued to work. 

By the time Tonks rolled in, they were up to their elbows in coffee; thankfully not literally. Tonks however, simply rolled up their sleeves and got to work. When Ron walked in casually half an hour later, they were back in control. 

“Pot collection and sink duty please, Ron,” Draco said, from the coffee machine. “Quick as you can; we’re almost out and the band are due in an hour.”

Ron grumbled slightly but headed into the back, grabbing a tray of used coffee mugs in the process. Hermione shot Draco an ‘I told you’ look which he rolled his eyes at and then they got back to work. 

Draco disappeared to talk to the band and help them with set up and people started arriving for the show. 

“So, ‘Mione,” Tonks said as they poured coffee. “What’s the plan tonight? We pimping you out to the hot lesbians that come in?”

Hermione flushed and shook her head as the customers she was serving giggled. 

“Tonks, jeez. Time and a place.”

“I’m just saying. You’re awesome and you deserve someone. Hell, if you weren’t like a sister to me, I’d date you.”

“I love you, you awesome weirdo. Get me a mocha and a flat white.”

“I love you too, pirouetta.”

“You have got to stop calling me that. Someone asked if that was my actual name the other day.”

“What did you say?”

“I said no, they call me that because I can pirouette rings around them while making coffee,” Hermione deadpanned. 

“Oh, funny. You’re funny.”

“I know. I’m hilarious,” Hermione replied dryly. “Extra chocolate sprinkles on this hot chocolate as well.”

She moved to the next lot of customers and they continued this way for a while, until Hermione heard the familiar sounds of her friends. 

“Hermione!” Ginny shouted, waving from where they were grabbing a table. She waved back at them and continued working, knowing that they’d be over soon for drink orders anyway. 

Sure enough, soon Ginny and Luna were in the queue and eyeing up the guys standing in front of them. Well, Ginny was eyeing them up. Luna was eyeing the coffee menu. 

“Alright, what can I get you?” Hermione asked the guys who gave their order to her. 

“And a cappuccino?” Ginny added, casting them a flirty look when they looked back. Hermione waited, although she didn’t know why. As usual, the guys gave her a nod and started flirting with Ginny. It happened every time. She didn’t know what Ginny’s secret was, but men fell at her feet. She wished that she had the same luck with women. 

She put the orders through, adding Luna’s to a separate list because she had declined the guys offer of buying her a drink. 

“Looking forward to the music?” Hermione asked her blonde friend, while Ginny talked to the guys as they waited at the end of the counter for Tonks to finish their drinks. 

“Yes, thank you. How’s tonight?”

“Alright. It was almost just me and Draco; thank god for Tonks.”

“And Ron,” Tonks called from the other end. 

“And Ron,” she added. He wasn’t as bad as she’d expected; at least he was doing a good job of staying on top of the pots. Maybe she should give him another chance, but he’d poured coffee on her twice during his first shift, so she hadn’t been feeling particularly friendly towards him. 

“Well, that’s good. I hope your evening goes well.”

“Thanks, Luna. I’ll come and spend my break with you guys.”

“Good,” she smiled. “It’s been too long since we spent time together outside of dance.”

Hermione nodded in agreement before Luna walked over to collect her drink. She wished that she had more time to spend with her friends, but she had to work to pay for her flat, her dancing and everything. She hated the idea of having to ask her mum and dad for money. Her friends never seemed to have troubles, or perhaps they just never told her when they did. 

An hour later and they got some reprieve; people came up less frequently when the band were playing. Hermione hid a yawn behind her hand and grabbed her own coffee, taking a swig. 

“So, what’s new in your worlds?” Draco asked her and Tonks. 

“Nothing much. Went on a date the other day, nice guy. Might make it into another date,” Tonks said. 

“That’s amazing!” Hermione grinned. Tonks didn’t date too much despite being one of the best people Hermione knew. “Who are they? How did you meet?”

“Actually, Lily set me up. Friend of hers and James’. Older guy but you know I’m into people who are older than me.” Hermione grinned; it was one of the things that her and Tonks had bonded over; a shared love of older women. Tonks wasn’t fussed what sex or gender someone was, but hot older women were as much of a draw to them as they were to Hermione. “His name is Lupin. I like him. Got a kind of dishevelled professor look going on.”

“Nice,” Hermione grinned and Draco winked. 

“Now we’ve just got to find Hermione someone, right Tonks?”

“Oh my god, what is it with everyone? I don’t need someone. I’ve barely got the time to sleep, let alone date.”

“What about a one night stand? Just, dust off the cobwebs?” Draco grinned. 

“You know that’s not my style. You’re also only saying that because that’s how you and Harry got started.”

“What can I say? Once you’ve had a taste of me…” Draco gestured down himself. “Why would you go anywhere else?”

Hermione and Tonks laughed, shaking their heads. When they were done, Draco leaned his head on his hand, drumming his painted black nails against his jaw. He was stretched over the bar, languid and stylish as ever. 

“You sure you don’t want a one night stand? Because someone has had their eye on you for a while and I think they want to devour you, more than the pastries.”

Hermione arched her brow and went to turn to look, stopped by Tonks. 

“Hermione, geez, play it cool. You don’t just look. Damn, don’t they teach you anything in hopeless lesbian school?”

“Funnily enough, I’ve never been to that.”

“Then why are you such a hopeless lesbian?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at them as they cackled. 

“I hate you both, you realise this yes?”

“You love us.”

“Debatable.”

“Alright, subtly this time. You’re looking at the booth in the corner, by the window. She’s got a few people with her but she definitely keeps looking over.”

“She’s probably just debating whether to come and get a coffee.”

“Oh no honey, it’s definitely you she’s thinking about getting,” Draco smirked. Hermione turned, running a wet rag over the surface and pretending to check the pastries. She then looked up and scanned the floor before letting her eyes slide to the booth. She’d meant to just continue looking, but when she saw the booth she stopped, her lips parting in surprise. 

Sitting with two other women, one blonde haired and the other a dark brunette, sat Bellatrix Black. Instead of her usual bun, her hair fell in wild curls around her face and down past her shoulders. Her lips were painted the usual red and her eyes were perfect. Hermione couldn’t see what she was wearing much; the table covered it, but she could see that she was wearing a black halter type top that put her muscled shoulders and arms on display. As she moved, laughing with her companions, Hermione gulped. It looked like the top had very little back to it at all. 

“Oh, gay panic. Gay panic on the horizon,” Tonks snickered with Draco. Hermione tore her eyes away from Bellatrix to throw the wet rag at her friend. 

“You’re awful to me.”

“We are wonderful to you. Why don’t you go over and flirt with her. Maybe she could be just what you need. I mean damn, look at those arms.”

“Tonks… that is Bellatrix Black.” Tonks stared at her blankly for a moment and then their jaw dropped. 

“Well fuck me sideways, I thought she looked familiar.”

“Famous Bellatrix Black?” Draco asked, craning his neck and then widening his eyes. “Oh my god. How did I not realise?”

Draco was very into dance; he ran a class in the rooms above the coffee lounge sometimes which were all about heels and being sexy. Hermione had thought about going once, but had been scared off by how the men could move so well in heels, while she felt like she was stumbling around. Draco’s hero was Yanis Marshall but he always begged Hermione for tickets to any show she was in and was her go-to date for shows if the girls were busy. Sometimes he just tagged along with them as a group. 

“Shhh, if you talk any louder she’ll hear.” Hermione hissed at them. 

“Maybe she’ll come over and flirt with you then,” Draco grinned. “You’d be a puddle.”

“I happen to have talked to her.”

They both stared at her. 

“What?”

“When?”

“How?”

She’s our guest teacher for the week at the studio. She’s putting on a show and looking for dancers.”

“Oh my god, bury the lead!?” Draco hopped over the bar and hurried over to her. “Spill all the details.”

“We’ve had three lessons with her and then she also covered my private lesson.”

“YOU HAD A ONE TO ONE WITH HER?” Draco practically fell on the floor and Tonks rolled their eyes, laughing at him. 

“Yeah, she asked if I could help her visualise the choreography, so I did the routine with her. I’m really excited; I think it’s going to be great.”

“You’re auditioning right?”

“She’s choosing people from the school who she wants to invite to auditions. I don’t know if I’ll get a shot.”

“She danced it with you; she wouldn’t do that unless she thought you had talent!”

“She kept teasing me about having fire. Or not having it… I’m not sure.”

“She. teased. You.” Draco stared at her. “I can’t. I can’t. I ship it already.”

“Draco, dude, chill,” Tonks chuckled, seeing Hermione was blushing hard. “You've made her into a tomato and it looks like her new girlfriend is coming over.”

“What???” Hermione gasped, glancing over and seeing that Bellatrix was, indeed, coming over. “Oh god, hide me.”

“Nope, on your own. You’ve got this. Flutter those lashes.”

“Draco, not helpful.” She hissed as Bellatrix got closer. She pretended to be busy wiping down the counter. 

“I’d like to order please.” Bellatrix’s voice was low and seductive and Hermione’s eyes were immediately drawn to her. Did she mean to sound like that or was it just natural? “Hello, Hermione.”

“Hi,” Hermione’s voice did not sound cool, or low, let alone seductive. She cleared her throat and tried to at least sound normal. “What can I get for you?”

“A mocha, cappuccino and a hot chocolate, please,” she said, leaning on the counter slightly. Hermione noted it down and passed it off to Draco, who had been watching the entire exchange with no shame whatsoever. 

“Draco, want to get these sorted?”

“Sure, Hermione, no problem.” He winked at her and headed to the machines. Tonks followed him, chuckling. 

“Did I miss a joke?” Bellatrix said, her eyebrow lifted and her tone amused, as though she knew exactly what had been going on. 

“No, they’re just being idiots,” Hermione said, her voice slightly raised. Both Draco and Tonks turned to do dramatic, mock-offended gasps at her, before continuing to work. She rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at them. When she looked back to Bellatrix, she found that she was being studied closely. 

“Your friends?”

“Some of them,” Hermione agreed. “Some of the others are there.”

She pointed towards the table that Ginny, Luna and some other friends had taken over. Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder and then turned back. 

“Ah, yes. Two of them dance with you. Ginny and Luna, yes?”

“Yes.”

“You have class tomorrow, early, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“So what time do you get off?”

Hermione blinked, her lips parting for a moment as her brain took a turn and thought that Bellatrix was flirting with her. She saw the woman’s lips quirk and her common sense caught up. She was asking because of the conversation they had had the other night about her lack of sleep. 

“One again, I think. Depends how quickly people clear out after the show.”

“You won’t have much sleep. I’m intending to make tomorrow’s class particularly difficult.” Bellatrix’s eyes sparkled mischievously and Hermione gulped. 

“Well then, I’d better set Tonks on any stragglers.”

Tonk’s bark of laughter echoed from the other end of the counter. Hermione rolled her eyes again; she knew they’d been listening in. Bellatrix seemed very amused and leaned further over the counter to whisper conspiratorially. 

“But what if your upstairs neighbour’s boyfriend is loud in the morning again?”

“Then I might have to kill him. He sounds like a donkey braying.”

Bellatrix snorted, a laugh that Hermione hadn’t been expecting. It made her heart swell and she felt suddenly warm. 

“How unfortunate,” Bellatrix smirked. “That he makes an ass of himself.”

Hermione blinked, surprised and then laughed hard. Bellatrix was joking with her. Bellatrix Black, the woman who adorned her wall, was joking with her. 

“Oh, wow. That was good. I didn’t see that ass bit coming.”

“Gosh I hope not. How awkward if you could hear and see him.”

Hermione’s giggles had only just subsided when a long arm draped over Bellatrix’s shoulders. 

“What has you taking so long, Bella?”

Hermione eyed the blonde next to Bellatrix with a surprising tinge of jealousy in her gut. Who was this beautiful woman, draping herself over Bellatrix while her and Hermione were having a good time? 

“I’m just talking, Cissy.” Bellatrix glanced at Hermione who lowered her gaze for the first time since Bellatrix had come over. “This is Hermione. She dances at the school I’m at.”

“Oh, really?” The blonde released Bellatrix to lean forward and study Hermione. “Good form and posture. Pretty face. Timid looking though.”

Hermione flushed and had to fight the urge to glare. She was still at work, no matter how rude this woman was. 

“Cissy, don’t be rude. Hermione, this is my sister, Narcissa. She’s a costume designer and she’s doing the ones for my show.”

“Oh.” The dislike that Hermione had for the woman lessened incredibly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Mmm, you too.” Narcissa wandered to the other end to pick up the drinks. “I’ll see you back at the table, Bella.”

She left, carrying their drink order. 

“Sorry about her,” Bellatrix said. “She’s going through a divorce and she’s a little… touchy at the moment. We’re here to cheer her up.”

“That’s ok. I deal with worse here all the time.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Bellatrix frowned. “But I’m sure your manager deals with them?”

“I deal with them myself,” Hermione said, sticking up her chin. She didn’t know why everyone kept insinuating that she was a timid thing that couldn’t take care of herself. She was tougher than she looked; years of dance had made her strong and she wasn’t one to back down. 

“I’m sure you do,” Bellatrix grinned, her eyebrow lifting. She didn’t seem to be placating Hermione though, which she appreciated. “I should get back to my table.”

Hermione was disappointed, but she nodded. 

“Sure, let me know if I can do anything else for you.”

“Well, you can be free for another session tomorrow night? I choreographed a whole new dance and I want to see it.”

“What time?” Hermione asked, mentally checking whether she had another shift. She didn’t. She had been planning to get some extra sleep, but if it wasn’t too late, she was in. Who was she kidding? She’d be in no matter when. 

“Nine? When the studio closes? I like to dance at night.”

“Me too,” Hermione murmured. 

“What?”

“Yes, I’m in.”

“Excellent. I look forward to it.”

With that, Bellatrix headed back to her table, finally giving Hermione a proper look at her outfit. The top was indeed without much of a back at all and she got distracted, imagining sliding her hands over that muscled back and into the front of the top to tease-

“Oh my god, if you stare harder you’ll burn a hole in her.”

She pushed Draco and flushed. 

“I’m going on my break, you asshole.”

She took off her lanyard and left the coffee bar, heading over to sit with Ginny and Luna. Fifteen minutes flew by but she enjoyed spending the time with her friends and by the time she was back behind the bar, she had forgotten any of the potential embarrassment caused by her interaction with Bellatrix. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another session with Bellatrix has Hermione feeling distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ridiculously easy to write this fic. I am sorry to anyone waiting for updates in my others (although it's not been that long for any of them, SSS is probably the one waiting the most) but this one is just flowing so well.

Hermione tried to hide a yawn at the barre the next morning, but she knew that Bellatrix had caught it. She stifled another one as they turned around. She hadn’t been able to sleep much, but it hadn’t been because of her neighbours this time. Her dreams had made her so hot that she’d woken up and then she hadn’t been able to get back to sleep until she had dealt with the problem. 

Lying in the dark, with her hand in her pyjama bottoms, she hadn’t been able to stop the image of Bellatrix in that top creeping into her mind. She had imagined getting to touch her, to kiss her… her orgasm had shocked her; it had come hard and fast, leaving her breathless and shaking. She had rolled over, wiped her hand on the sheets and fallen asleep; dreaming of Bellatrix Black. 

Now, in class, Hermione found that looking at Bellatrix was very distracting and she had to keep her eyes away in order to not completely mess up. 

“What’s up with you?” Ginny asked as they grabbed water before floor work. “You’re totally unfocused; I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I’m just tired,” Hermione replied, taking a large gulp of cold water.”

“You really ought to ask Draco and Harry for a night off.”

“I’m not at work tonight.”

“Oh. Well, good. You can get some proper sleep then,” Ginny put down her bottle and then paused, looking at Hermione again. “I’m worried about you.”

Hermione gave her a smile and shook her head. 

“I’ll be ok. I’m going to have a nap after class I think.”

“Sounds like a good idea; but won’t that mean you can’t sleep tonight?”

“I think I’ll manage,” Hermione chuckled. She was tired enough that she thought she might be able to sleep for a week non-stop and be fine.

Hermione did her best to concentrate during the floor work; this time Ginny was playing the male part but they seemed to be a step behind everyone else. She could see Bellatrix wasn’t happy and so she pushed herself. They managed to get it right. 

“You look like you’re being forced to dance,” Bellatrix said, stopping in front of them. “What on earth is this arm doing?”

Hermione gulped and felt tears prick at her eyes. She frowned, willing them away and corrected herself. 

“Sorry, Miss Black.”

Bellatrix didn’t reply, moving on to another couple. Ginny squeezed her hips comfortingly and Hermione swallowed, trying not to start crying. When the class finished, she grabbed her stuff quickly and ran to the locker room, determined to head home and dive underneath the covers. She might not emerge until the class tonight. 

“Are you alright?” Luna murmured, sitting next to her as she fought to get her shoes on.

“Yeah, I just need to get home and get some sleep.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Hermione gave Luna a small smile and picked up her bag. 

“I’ll see you both in tomorrow’s class?”

“Yep, see you ‘Mione,” Ginny said. 

Hermione headed out of the locker room, shoving her earphones in and blasting music.She had almost made it to the front door when a hand grasped her arm and she was pulled to a stop, gasping. She pulled her headphones out as she stared into Bellatrix’s face. 

“What-”

“I was calling you, Miss Granger.”

“I’m sorry; I had my music on.”

“I can see that. I need to talk to you.”

“I…” Hermione panicked slightly; images from her dreams flashed before her eyes and she could feel colour rising in her cheeks. 

“Somewhere to be?”

“I was going to go home and sleep.”

Bellatrix’s eyes softened a little. 

“It won’t take long.”

Hermione nodded and followed Bellatrix into the studio to their left. It was empty. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t dance well today, I-”

“Miss Granger, I don’t need excuses. I recognise exhaustion when I see it. You have nothing else for the rest of the day?”

“No, not until tonight.”

“Your session with me.”

“Yes.”

“If you need the rest, I can find someone else-”

“-No!” Hermione hurried to say, before pausing and calming herself. The fear that someone else could dance with Bellatrix like that; it sent jealousy straight into the pit of her stomach. It wasn’t that she thought she had some sort of claim over Bellatrix, but she wouldn’t give up this chance while it was there. “No, I can handle it. I have eight hours between then and now and that’s plenty of time.”

“It’s nine hours,” Bellatrix murmured. 

“I mean before I’d have to wake up. Taking into account walking home and then coming back tonight…”

“Ah,” Bellatrix’s lips twitched, amused. “Well, then I shouldn’t delay you any further.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Indeed.”

Hermione gave her a small smile and then hurried out of the studio, shoving her earphones back in as she left the building. She hurried home, not enjoying the autumn leaves of the park as much as she usually would. She felt relief when she shut her door behind her. Kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag, she stumbled towards her bedroom, dropping clothing along the way. Crawling under the covers, she felt sluggish. The last thing she did before falling asleep was set an alarm, afraid that she would sleep for too long and miss the session with Bellatrix. 

***

Hermione woke up in darkness; the light had already faded. Her alarm was buzzing and she grabbed her phone, turning off the irritating beeping and groaning. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched, feeling a delicious pop in her muscles. 

For the first time in a long time, Hermione had enjoyed an uninterrupted sleep. She went to the shower, hopping in and freshening up; feeling more awake and bright than she had in days. She threw together a sandwich and munched on it as she tried to work out what to wear to the studio. 

She had decided, in the shower, that she would just focus on dancing to the best of her ability. She wanted in the show; she knew that it would be a paid role and she could do with some extra cash. Besides, as much as she loved working in Coffee Aroma with friends, what she really wanted was to be a performer. This could be a step to that. 

Bellatrix was distractingly beautiful; teasing and joking with her was a level that Hermione hadn’t expected. But at the end of the day, Hermione had no hopes that she was actually interested in her. Besides, she didn’t want to flirt with her and give the impression that she was just trying to get ahead in the show. That wasn’t her style. She wanted to get a part on her own merit. 

Dressed in a plum coloured, v-neck leotard with a keyhole back, Hermione slid her jeans over her tights, she grabbed her long, thick, black cardigan and her bag and headed out of the door. She hummed along to her music as she walked, enjoying the cool evening. The street lights lit up the wet pavement and she smiled, feeling refreshed. It was amazing what some good sleep and a shower could do. 

When she pushed open the door, she found Madame heading out. 

“Hermione… what are you doing here?”

“Miss Black asked me to work with her while she choreographs her show. Just for the visuals.”

“She did, did she?” Madame’s eyebrow rose and her lips twitched in a small smile. “Well, enjoy. This is an excellent opportunity.”

“Thank you, Madame. I will.”

Madame left and Hermione locked the door, thinking that would be best if it was just her and Bellatrix in the building.

As she walked down the corridor, she could hear music playing from Studio B and instead of putting her things in her locker, she decided to go straight there. She peeked through the door and found Bellatrix running through the steps that they had done in the previous session. 

“Hi.”

Bellatrix looked around and offered Hermione a smile. 

“Hello. How are you feeling now?”

“Much better, thank you.”

“Good. Can’t have you passing out during one of my sessions; can I?”

Hermione blushed a little and stepped into the room properly. 

“I was just going to drop my things in the locker room but I could just leave them in here?”

“Sure. Pop them over there so they’re out of the way.” Bellatrix gestured into the corner where her own bag was and continued to move. “Do you need a warm up?”

“A little. The walk here does some good.”

“Good. Then stretch a little and we’ll mark it through the first few times so that I don’t injure you either.”

Hermione gave her a smile and nodded before going to the corner of the room and dropping her bag. She slipped out of her shoes, jeans and cardigan and then began to stretch; watching Bellatrix to make sure that she had remembered the moves correctly. It looked as though she had. 

Once she felt a little warmer and her muscles didn’t feel as tight, she padded, bare foot, into the centre. Bellatrix’s smile made her heart flutter and she tried to ignore it. 

“Do you remember the steps?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then let’s walk it through and I’ll show you the rest of the dance. I want to see it all together by the end of the night and then I can move on to the rest.”

“What’s it about?”

“I believe I already told you that,” Bellatrix smirked. 

“No, I mean… I know that it’s about passion and lust and all of that. But what’s the story about? The whole piece, not just this dance.”

Bellatrix studied her with a wry smile. 

“You know, I am struggling to work out whether you want to know simply from curiosity, or whether you are more devious and calculating than I have been given cause to believe.” Hermione opened her mouth, frowning, but Bellatrix stopped her. “No, it’s ok. Either would be fine. In this business it pays to try and get ahead if you can and curiosity only ever hurt the cat…”

“I just want to know. I’m interested. But I’m just making conversation.”

“Mmm.” Bellatrix studied her as though she were still trying to work her out. “The story is about wanting someone that is out of reach. The desire that fills every dream, every night. We’ll light the dreams dimly and the waking brightly and show how dreams can remain unfulfilled if you do not reach out and take that which you desire.”

Hermione considered it. 

“That sounds beautiful. The contrasts. Does it have a happy ending?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Bellatrix chuckled. “I’m usually drawn to the more dramatic anguish; if you’ve seen my work you have probably worked that out.”

“Yes, but I thought there was always an element of hope in them. Always something that suggested that it could be okay, if only there was something else…” Hermione trailed off when she realised that she was being studied with a faint look of surprise and a raised eyebrow again. What was it with that eyebrow and why was it so sexy when Bellatrix did that? 

“How many of my pieces have you seen?”

“A few.”

“How many?” Bellatrix’s lips twitched into a smirk and Hermione could tell that she was being teased, although she doubted that she could get away without a proper answer. 

“Five. Ten if you don’t count live performances.”

Bellatrix blinked. 

“Why Hermione, I hadn’t realised you were such a fan.” Her tone was silk, teasing at Hermione, prodding her to respond. 

“I think you’re talented.” Hermione decided to answer honestly… or as honestly as she could without declaring that she had been enamoured with Bellatrix for years. “Your work has this melancholy in it that’s palpable and there’s always a twist to it. Something clever, like this lighting to reflect waking and dreaming and the contrast between them. Why wouldn’t I be a fan?”

Bellatrix seemed to be quite taken aback by such an honest and insightful appraisal. 

“My, how brave you are all of a sudden.” Hermione flushed. “I mean it as a compliment, although I do enjoy teasing people. But your assessment… you’re quite different from other dancers that I meet.”

“Why? How?”

“Just… I am far too used to people trying to get ahead with fake praise and surface reviews that don’t scratch the depths…” Bellatrix appeared lost in thought for a moment and then shook her head. “Anyway. Let us begin.”

They went through the routine, marking it out instead of doing it fully. Hermione had only needed correction on one element and when they ended up in the same position that they had ended in the last time, Bellatrix smiled at her. The hand at Hermione’s head could not bury itself into hair this time as she had pinned it up and she thought she saw a hint of disappointment in Bellatrix’s eyes as her fingers moved slightly against Hermione’s head. 

“So, from here,” Bellatrix said, smiling at her, “I’ll pull you close, then you have to push me away. Plant both hands on my stomach, here.”

Bellatrix released Hermione’s head, taking her hands by the wrists and planting them onto her stomach. 

“Alright.”

“Don’t do it too hard; I don’t want to actually fall,” Bellatrix winked. “Then I want you to run towards the corner, there, and I’m going to come up behind you and wrap my arms around you, here.”

She demonstrated, turning Hermione around and pressing into her back. Hermione felt her warm body pressed into hers and almost reflexively pressed into her; quickly stiffening when she realised what she’d been doing. 

“Ok.”

“Hey, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you or anything. I’ll drag you back and I want you to développé your right leg and let the other lightly trail on the floor as I do, alright? I’ll hold you up.”

Hermione nodded and they went back to the position that they had been in. She followed the movements that Bellatrix had set out perfectly and when Bellatrix pulled her back and she unfolded her leg, she felt completely safe. She wondered whether, if she were lucky enough to get the role, she would feel the same with the lead, whoever he would be.   
“Good. You need to loosen up though; you’re still a little stiff.” Bellatrix studied her. “Think of it as falling into a lover's arms that first time; knowing that you want to but unsure. You know that feeling, yes?”

Hermione blushed and nodded. She did, sort of. She had had two girlfriends and although they were her only history, she could easily imagine it. She could imagine falling into Bellatrix’s arms even easier, but tried to shake that thought. Not. Appropriate. Hermione. 

Bellatrix looked as though she were waiting for a verbal confirmation. 

“Sorry, yes. I know how that feels.”

“Good.” Bellatrix clapped her hands. “Again.”

By the time that Hermione was starting to feel tired again, they had completed the routine. Hermione was in love with it; the movement, the message. It flowed beautifully and she could feel the push and pull and the desire lingering. She wondered if that was because she could feel how much she wanted Bellatrix. She knew what it was like to dream about someone and have them within reach, but know that you couldn’t actually have them. 

As she slipped her jeans back on, she glanced over at Bellatrix. 

“So, when are the auditions?”

“Next weekend. Make sure you’re not at the coffee lounge, delightful as it is.”

Hermione grinned and then paused, brows furrowed. 

“Wait… does that mean… you think I’ll be there?”

Bellatrix shot her a grin. 

“Hermione, I would have thought that was obvious. Madame highly recommends you; she did before I even got here, along with your friend Ginny. I can see that you are talented although you need to loosen up more and give more emotion; I can feel you holding back. I intend to have you audition, yes.”

“Oh my god… thank you. Thank you so much.” Hermione’s face lit up and she could have hugged the woman, but thought better of it. Despite the fact that they had just danced so intimately, it felt like she’d be breaking a boundary if she did so outside of the performance. 

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Just prove that you deserve it. Keep up the work.”

“I will. I promise.” Hermione was glowing and she could feel questions bubbling over. She decided to try and ask calmly as they were walking towards the studio exit. “Ginny as well?”

“Any other dancers will be informed by the end of the week, as I’ve said. Try not to give it away that I’ve told you before then, will you? I don’t want to be accused of playing favourites.”

Hermione blushed but pushed that thought down. 

“Are you auditioning the male lead at the same time?”

Bellatrix stopped in her tracks and looked at Hermione, bemused. 

“What male lead?”

“The part that you’ve been dancing?” Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Hermione, there is no male lead. It is a sapphic romance. That part will be played by me.” Hermione stared at Bellatrix, taken aback. She hadn’t realised, but the movement that Bellatrix had been portraying had been more feminine than masculine. Did that mean… no… did it? “Is that a problem?”

Bellatrix’s eyebrow was raised and she looked as though she were preparing to be defensive. Hermione rushed to respond. 

“No… no it’s not a problem. I just… I wasn’t expecting it. It’s not something that’s common I guess?”

“No, it’s not,” Bellatrix said cautiously. “Which is one of the reasons that I am doing it.”

“Well, I think it’s beautiful. And about time.”

Bellatrix’s grin spent Hermione’s heart spinning and it still hadn’t stopped by the time she had walked home, having said goodbye under the golden glow of the street lamps. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with Ginny leads to some interesting developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! 
> 
> I wrote chapters 3, 4 & 5 yesterday but I decided to post them on separate days to keep you all waiting a little ;)

“You did what?”

“I was worried about you so I asked Draco-”

“-You asked my work to give me days off? Ginny, I need the money…”

“He said he’d give you two nights off in a row so you could get some actual sleep Hermione, that’s all. It’s not that bad.”

“Ginny, you can’t just do that.” Hermione hissed through gritted teeth down the phone. She was sitting on her sofa with her legs crossed, a bowl of fruit in front of her. 

“Look, I know you’re pissed at me but you haven’t lost any days. I just asked him to swap it around a bit. You need a bit more of a break than one night every so often.”

“This is beyond unacceptable.”

“He agreed with me by the way. Said that if it wasn’t because he knew you needed the pay he’d give you an extra day off every week.”

Hermione huffed. 

“This is such bullshit.”

“Well, it’s done now and you don’t really hate me.”

“I kind of do.”

“Well get over it. You were already having Saturday off to go out with me, I just managed to get you Sunday night off too. And, as an apology, I’m taking you for dinner before we go out and I’ll pay for all your drinks.”

“Ginny-”

“-Yeah, yeah, you don’t accept handouts. It’s not a handout. It’s a gift. Consider it an early birthday present.”

“My birthday isn’t for weeks.”

“Yeah, well, still. Just make sure to dress up sexy; with any luck some sexy lesbian will start buying your drinks to keep my bar tab down.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile. Yes she was mad, but Ginny was right. Technically, she hadn’t lost any hours and she couldn’t remember the last time that she had had two days off together in a row. 

“Fine.”

“Yes! I knew it; you love me.”

“Debatable.”

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow and then you’d better get a nap in because we’re going out!”

Ginny hung up and Hermione went back to her bowl of fruit. She sighed; it really would be nice to have Sunday to herself for once. She was really feeling the strain and a break would be nice, especially after a night out on the town. Plus, no class on Sunday meant that she could lie in. She couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. 

The bowl of fruit was finished and she decided to go for a quick jog when it had settled. Then she would shower, go to work and look forward to her weekend. 

***

Hermione woke up to her alarm. She peered at it in confusion for a moment and then remembered. She’d had a nap, in the middle of Saturday, because she was going out tonight. She had two hours before Ginny would show up and drag her out for food. She stretched and picked up her phone to scroll through it aimlessly for a few minutes. She ended up where she had all week; the blog site that kept her updated about upcoming shows. She had been waiting for something to be posted about Bellatrix’s new show but nothing had appeared yet. 

She sat up as the new posting appeared on the screen. A large picture of Bellatrix Black, her hair pinned up perfectly, was staring directly at her with a green background. Her eyes caught Hermione’s interest immediately, as they always did. They were so expressive and enticing. She stared at the picture for a few minutes, worrying her lip, before scrolling down to read the article. It didn’t give much detail, only that famed dancer and choreographer, Bellatrix Black, was in town, gearing up for auditions for her new performance. They didn’t seem to know about the story, or the title, but the buzz that it had created in the comments was already at high volume. Anything like this created a storm through the creative community; Bellatrix’s work was well known and she tended to pick unknowns to perform with her, launching their careers. Hermione closed her eyes. Just imagine… 

When she looked back at the screen, she realised that a full twenty minutes had gone by since her alarm had gone off and she needed to move, sharpish. 

She climbed out of bed and got in the shower, enjoying the hot water as it cascaded over her. She scrubbed at her hair; her new shampoo smelled of blueberries and she breathed it in with a smile. When she climbed out and wrapped herself in a towel, she peered into the mirror. It had been so long since she’d gotten dressed up. She would put in a little extra effort tonight, just for her. She wasn’t bothered about dating and hadn’t been for a long time. Except, of course, when she looked into the eyes of Bellatrix Black. 

Hermione was just putting the finishing touches to her makeup when her buzzer went off. She hurried across her flat and pressed the receiver. 

“Hello?”

“I’m fucking freezing, either let me in or get your ass down her immediately.”

She rolled her eyes and pressed the button to let Ginny up. A few minutes later, after she’d grabbed her bag, Ginny knocked on her door. She opened it and saw Ginny scan her. 

“Damn, alright. You look hot.” 

Hermione grinned. She had put on a tight black dress; the back scooped down low but the front was high. She didn’t have all that much to show off at the front anyway, but she knew that with her legs on show it didn’t matter. The skirt came to just above her knee. 

Ginny on the other hand was wearing a green dress that had a plunging neckline and a shorter skirt than Hermione’s. While Hermione’s hair had been blow dried and allowed to hang loose for once, Ginny had curled some strands that hung loose but kept it pinned up at the back. 

“You look amazing, Ginny.”

“Well, you know.” Ginny spun around. “But I was freezing my ass off.”

“Why didn’t you bring a coat?”

“I don’t want to have to wait to get it back from coat check if I meet someone,” she grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes again, grabbing her own coat from the back of the door. 

“Well, let’s not keep all those possible suitors waiting.”

“First I’ve got a dinner date with this total babe,” Ginny winked. “Plus walking with you means I can steal some of your warmth.”

Hermione laughed as they walked down the stairs. 

***

Dinner had been good and then Ginny had dragged her to her favourite club. Hermione was hugged by Luna the minute they arrived and Luna’s boyfriend Neville, who was back for a week on leave from the Army. 

“Alright, Hermione?” He asked as they sat in a booth with drinks. 

“Yes thanks, you?”

“Happy to be back.”

Neville never really talked about work and she knew he didn’t see combat as a part of the medical team, stationed away from battle. But he saw enough of the results and she knew he never really wanted to remind everyone what he had seen. She knew he talked to Luna though and she smiled as he pressed a kiss to her friend’s temple and Luna leaned into him. They were lucky to have each other. 

When Ginny dragged her up to dance, Hermione didn’t protest. She knew that if she did she would be overruled anyway, and she wanted to have a good time. So she danced, enjoying being with her friends. 

When Luna and Neville had disappeared, leaving just her and Ginny, she liked it less. Ginny was surrounded by interested men, who also liked to look at her. She wasn’t interested and most of them were completely fine with that. Ginny danced with them all. Hermione slipped away towards the bar to get a drink of water, parched and having had enough of alcohol. 

She was almost at the edge of the dance floor when she felt hands on her waist. She turned around quickly and came face to face with a handsome man, much taller than her, grinning at her. 

“You’re beautiful; want to dance?” He shouted over the music. 

“No thank you,” Hermione replied, shaking her head to make sure he understood. He frowned. 

“Come on, just one dance?”

“I said no.”

“How about a drink?”

Hermione shook her head again, wishing that she’d dragged Ginny with her. Sometimes they pretended they were together to get rid of unwanted attention. 

“Come on, I’m buying,” he said, waving his wallet at her. 

A warm arm snaked around her waist and she felt leather pressed into her arm and back. She turned, surprised and ready to dig her heel into the foot of whoever was touching her, but then she stopped, staring. 

Bellatrix Black smiled slyly at her and then leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Sorry I’m late, darling. Is this guy bothering you?”

“Nah, I just wanted to buy her a drink.” He said, looking between them. Hermione leaned into Bellatrix to make it believable. At least that’s what she told herself. She didn’t linger on the fact that she could smell Bellatrix over all the club smells; a smoky, spicy scent that reminded her of autumn hot chocolates by a wood fire. She definitely didn’t think too much about how protective Bellatrix’s arm across her back was, or the fact that her thumb was hooked into the edge of her top, on Hermione’s suddenly very hot skin. “I’ll leave you to your night.”

“Please do,” Bellatrix purred. She didn’t remove her arm, even as he turned and disappeared back into the dancing throng. Instead, she turned her head and looked into Hermione’s eyes again, so close that Hermione didn’t know what to do with her arms, for fear that if she moved them, she would touch her and blush. 

“Thank you,” she said instead. 

“You are welcome.” Bellatrix’s arm slid slowly away from Hermione’s back, her hand trailing over her exposed skin with a softness that made the hairs on Hermione’s skin rise. “What are you doing here on your own?”

“Ginny’s here; buried in a pile of men.” Hermione pointed towards the crowd. 

“Do I need to rescue her too?” Bellatrix’s smile was teasing. 

“No, she’s fine. I’m going back to her; I just needed a glass of water. It’s so hot in here.”

“Yes,” Bellatrix replied, leaning in so that Hermione could hear her over the din. “Then let me stay with you until you go back to your friend.”

“Alright.” She couldn’t really say anything else. Bellatrix led her to the bar and leaned on the bar as Hermione waved at the bartender, to let her know that she was waiting. When she turned to look at Bellatrix again, the other woman was studying her closely. 

“You look different.”

“Well, I’m not in a leotard,” Hermione quipped. Bellatrix’s lips split into a smile. 

“Indeed. Although I do like this,” she gestured to Hermione’s outfit. “No wonder he wanted to buy you a drink.”

“He wanted to dance first actually, but I’d already turned him down.”

“Ah, persistence.” Bellatrix’s eyes trailed down Hermione’s outfit again and Hermione stole the moment to do the same. Bellatrix was dressed in black, skin-tight, leather trousers and heeled boots that showed a little skin. Underneath her black leather jacket was a scoop-necked black top and she wore some thin silver chains around her neck that plunged down to her breasts. “So you do actually have nights off?”

“Yes.”

“And this is how you spend them?”

“No usually, but Ginny’s been begging me to come out with her for months. She’s convinced I need a love life and this is how to get it.”

“But no one has caught your attention?” 

“Ginny and I don’t exactly share the same type.” Hermione looked at Bellatrix, wondering if she understood what Hermione meant. If she did, she didn’t draw attention to it. Instead, she slipped off her leather jacket, and Hermione was treated to the sight of her arms appearing. She was apparently wearing a tank top. Bellatrix smirked at her and then gestured her head towards the bar, where the bartender was trying to get her attention. 

“What can I get you?”

“A glass of water,” Hermione said. She looked at Bellatrix. “Do you want a drink?”

Bellatrix’s lips twitched in amusement but she nodded to the bartender. 

“Whiskey, neat.” Hermione arched her eyebrows. “What, Miss Granger?”

“Nothing, I just… that choice suits you somehow.”

Bellatrix chuckled and shook her head. 

“You are a curious one.”

Hermione blushed, grateful when the bartender slid her water across to her before heading to fetch Bellatrix’s whiskey. 

“Who are you here with?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“My sisters. As I said the other day; we are trying to cheer my sister up. I thought a little male attention might cheer her up.”

“Is it working?”

“Well, she’s somewhere in there,” Bellatrix gestured to the crowd. “So I think so.”

“So we’re both here as wing-women?”

“It would seem so,” Bellatrix smirked. “Although it sounds like your friend doesn’t need the help and that the purpose was to help you?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“I keep telling her I don’t need anyone in my life right now.”

“Mmm.” Bellatrix studied her. “But you want someone. Need and want are two different things, after all.”

“I sometimes miss it, yes,” Hermione admitted, sipping her water. She had no idea why she was telling Bellatrix this, only that the woman was ridiculously easy to talk to. And so attractive. So. Damn. Attractive. Get a grip Hermione. The bartender appeared with Bellatrix’s drink and Hermione paid, despite Bellatrix’s attempt to get there first. 

“I’ve got it.” 

“Perhaps I should extend my duties to you, as repayment. Find someone in here that could fit the purpose.” 

She was teasing but Hermione’s eyes still fluttered to her lips momentarily. If only she knew…

“I doubt you’d be successful.”

“Well, that sounds like a challenge.” Bellatrix leaned back against the bar and surveyed the crowd. “What about him?”

“No.”

“Him?”

“Ew, no.”

Bellatrix cackled and Hermione realised that she was being teased again. 

“Alright, I’ll try properly. What about…” her chin lifted as she searched the crowds and Hermione’s gaze was drawn to the slope of her neck. So perfect… “What about her?”

Hermione blinked and looked over to the woman Bellatrix was pointing to. She had dark hair, a nose ring and was wearing all black, including some Dr. Martens. She had pale skin and was dancing with a group of what looked like friends, although seemed to be the only one not pairing up. Hermione looked back at Bellatrix and found she was watching her intently. 

“Close, but no cigar.” Hermione said, just loud enough for the other woman to hear. “At least now you’re going for the right gender.”

Bellatrix’s lips curled. 

“You have to allow me to tease you first. So, that’s your type hmm? Dark hair, kind of mysterious, a little pale…”

“You’re teasing me again.”

“Perhaps a little.” Bellatrix watched her over the rim of her glass and Hermione suddenly felt very hot. She felt like she’d been exposed; like Bellatrix knew that she was interested. She gulped her water, looking towards where she had left Ginny. 

“I should get back; make sure Ginny is okay.”

“Allow me.” Bellatrix grabbed her jacket, threw back her whiskey and gestured for Hermione to lead the way. 

“You don’t have to guard me, you know.”

“I know. You can handle yourself. But, allow me anyway.”

Hermione relented and began to walk. She felt Bellatrix’s hand on her bare back once when she had to pause by some particularly rowdy dancers. She threw a glance back at the woman and received a smile in response. 

When she finally spotted Ginny, she found her as she had left her, surrounded by men. Rolling her eyes, she pointed her out to Bellatrix. The older woman grinned and pointed to the group right next to Ginny. The blonde from the coffee lounge was dancing there with the brunette that had been with them. They were both surrounded by men. 

“My other sister, Andy,” Bellatrix murmured into Hermione’s ear. She hadn’t been expecting it and she shivered as she felt Bellatrix’s breath tickle her. “She’s married but she enjoys the attention.”

“I see,” Hermione said. She found she didn’t really want to leave Bellatrix’s company to start dancing again, but she didn’t know how to do that without making it obvious that she was into her. So she smiled and nodded her head towards Ginny. “I’d better go.”

“Be safe,” Bellatrix said and let her go. 

Hermione pushed her way through the guys, grinning and waving at Ginny. Her friend pulled her into a hug. 

“Where have you been?”

“Getting water, I told you!”

“You were gone for ages.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ginny grinned. “How could I not be?”

She gestured at her companions and Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. They danced for a little while and Hermione kept getting the urge to look over her shoulder to see if Bellatrix was close. She wondered if she was dancing behind her; whether someone had claimed her as a dance partner. She closed her eyes and swayed her hips, losing herself in the music, trying not to think. One of the guys got closer than she liked and she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back towards Ginny. He grinned and started dancing towards her again, apparently thinking that this was appealing. 

Hands slid over her hips and pulled her back into a form that she had no business recognising so quickly, but it reminded her so much of the routine that she couldn’t help but relax back into it. Ginny’s back was to her; she had her arms around a guy's neck and was grinding into him. Hermione turned her head slightly, finding Bellatrix glaring at the guy who had been approaching Hermione. That look said, very definitively, she’s mine. 

Hermione trembled with the force of it, feeling heat coursing through her. She swayed her hips slightly and Bellatrix’s head turned towards her, moving with her. Hermione couldn’t help but push back into the older woman a little and the hands on her hips tightened. 

“Careful,” Bellatrix’s voice in her ear made her melt a little; it rasped slightly. “You’re in danger of enticing him more.” 

“Not with you glaring at him like that,” Hermione murmured back. “He wouldn’t dare.”

Bellatrix said nothing but span her round sharply. Hermione gasped a little as she was pulled against the woman, her chin skimming her shoulder, Bellatrix’s hair soft against her face. Bellatrix practically nuzzled into Hermione’s hair until her lips were near her ear. 

“You are causing quite the reaction tonight. Where is this in your dancing?”

“What?” Hermione asked, a little lost in the sensation of Bellatrix pulled flush against her. 

“I saw you dancing. You should put some of that freedom, that sensuality, that realness, into your dancing.” Hermione felt Bellatrix’s nose brush her ear gently. “It’s intoxicating.”

The way the word dripped from Bellatrix’s lips made Hermione’s knees weak. She blushed, pressing her forehead into Bellatrix’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. 

“It’s different.”

“How?”

“When I’m dancing, other people are judging me. How perfect I am, if my toes are pointed enough, my arms the right shape, my jumps high enough. Here, no one is judging me. It’s about me, not about what other people see.”

One of Bellatrix’s hands slipped round to Hermione’s back, her fingertips skimming Hermione’s skin, sending goosebumps in their wake. 

“It should always be about you. You shouldn’t care about what they think. Take constructive criticism, yes. But you are the dancer. You are the expression, the story, brought to life on stage. Don’t hold back, ever.”

With that, Bellatrix pulled back slightly and looked into Hermione’s eyes; her own dark. Hermione’s lips parted slightly. 

“Is that what you do?”

“Always. When I’m dancing, that is when I’m most alive,” Bellatrix replied. Her hands released Hermione’s hips. “You could be exquisite, Hermione. Don’t hold back. Especially not if you want to work with me.”  
Hermione had made sure that Ginny was home safe with her man of the night, week, month; one never knew with Ginny, before she crossed the road that led to her own apartment. Ginny shared her flat with her brother, Ron, who was the new employee at work and another brother, George. She would be fine. Hermione stumbled through her door into her empty flat and kicked off her heels, stretching her feet with a groan. 

“Torture devices,” she hissed at them and then padded towards the fridge. She was hungry. Grabbing some juice and carrot sticks, she headed into the bedroom. As she stripped, her mind slipped back to the club, namely the time with Bellatrix. When the woman had released her, with those last words, Hermione’s heart had hammered so hard that she was sure that she could hear it over the music. 

She had watched Bellatrix return to her sisters, who had both looked at Hermione curiously. Hermione had flushed and then turned to go back to Ginny. Half an hour later, they were leaving and Hermione hadn’t seen Bellatrix at all. 

“Don’t hold back? Alright then.” She could do that. Hermione crunched on carrot sticks as she considered the words. She could do that, right? I mean, at this point, if Bellatrix was playing the other role, she should show some of her attraction. It fit with the role. And she didn’t have to fake it. 

Hermione was definitely attracted to Bellatrix; there was no doubt of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was sad when she realised, at the beginning of Monday’s class, that Bellatrix’s week of teaching was over. She wondered if that meant no more evening sessions. She didn’t even have Bellatrix’s number, so she couldn’t text her and ask if she still needed help with visualising her choreography. 

Would she be brave enough, even if she had?

She focused on the class, determined not to let anything distract her. She wanted that role, even more so now. She wanted to prove to Bellatrix that she could do it. That she could play that role, that she was a good dancer. That she didn’t hold back. 

She neither heard, nor saw, anything of Bellatrix all week. At Thursday’s class, in the afternoon, she had given up. Ginny had been told about her official audition invite as had Hermione. They were two of only three that had been chosen. Hermione grinned and pretended that she was as surprised as Ginny was, hugging her friend. As she followed everyone out of the studio at the end of the lesson, heading for the locker room, Madame called her back. 

“Miss Granger?”

“Yes Madame?”

“Bellatrix has asked if you are still willing to lend a hand in the evenings?”

“Yes… yes, of course.” Hermione’s heart stuttered. 

“She wants to know if you could manage a session on Saturday night.”

“But… the audition is Sunday.”

“She said it wouldn’t run late. Eight o’clock start?”

Hermione chewed her lip. Draco had given her Saturday evening off so that she could be well rested for Sunday. She could do it. It would be stupid not to. A last session with Bellatrix before audition? 

“I’ll be here.”

“I will let her know.”

***  
“Oh. My. God.”

Hermione grinned as Draco’s eyes widened. 

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Hermione, you were grinding on Bellatrix Black. You, stuck your hot little ass into her-” Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth. 

“Don’t you dare!”

He mumbled into her hand and she removed it. 

“I was just going to say p-” she covered his mouth again, laughing. 

“We’re in your place of work, you heathen. You should be a little professional at least.”

“Fuck that,” he grinned as she released his mouth again. “Oh, that’s a good idea. You should totally fuck her.”

“What? No!”

“Why not? She’s hot, it sounds like she’s interested. She obviously went all dommy and toppy on you, protecting you from all those guys. Oh my god, I wonder if she’s a top? She looks like a top. Fuck, I bet she’s an animal in-”

Hermione considered sticking tape over his mouth; at this rate, an imprint of her hand would be on his mouth. 

“You are ridiculous. I am not sleeping with her. I want this role and I am not being that person that sleeps their way to the top. Besides, imagine how awkward it would be if we didn’t get on afterwards? Or if it was bad sex? I mean I’m not saying I’ll get the role but if I did-”

“-Honey, that woman oozes sex. It’s like someone dipped her in sex and then said ‘sprinkle some extra hotness on the top of this one’. There is no way she’s bad in bed.”

“You are so weird.”

Hermione laughed as Draco pretended to be mortally wounded. 

“I’m just saying, if I was a lesbian, I’d have jumped her in the club. Leaned into her ear and asked her to fuck me right there and-”

“-Draco!”

Draco threw up his hands in mock surrender, laughing. 

“Alright, alright, I get it. Prude.”

“I am not a prude. I just… you know I prefer for it to have a little more behind it than just sex. And I don’t even know her that well.”

“Honey, your brain might be telling you that you should date first, but I don’t think it’s sending messages to your-”

“-I swear to god, if you say pussy-”

“HA!” Draco crowed as Hermione blushed and covered her face. “You said it, not me, honey.”

“You are an asshole.”

“You love me.”

“I tolerate you.”

“You should fuck her.”

“I’m not going to fuck her.”

“Who isn’t Hermione fucking?” Harry appeared, sliding his hands around Draco’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “And why is her sex life being discussed while there are customers?”

Hermione and Draco both looked around to find two very amused looking women grinning at them both. Hermione went beetroot red and Draco snorted. 

“I am so sorry ladies.”

“That’s alright,” one of them replied, shooting Hermione a grin. “Best morning conversation I’ve ever heard.”

“Right?” Draco grinned. “What can I get you?”

Hermione busied herself with the coffee machine, hoping that her cheeks would return to a normal colour soon. When the ladies had been served, she turned to Draco with narrowed eyes.   
“You knew.”

“I didn’t, but you have to admit, that was funny as fuck.”

Harry chuckled and swatted his partner. 

“Leave her alone. She’s redder than her lanyard. Hermione, I’m sure that if you and this mystery woman like each other then something will happen naturally. You don’t have to just go and jump her.”

“Worked for me though, didn’t it?” Draco grinned. 

“It did,” Harry rolled his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean it works every time. Let her do it her way.”

“Thanks Harry,” Hermione smiled. “Well, that’s me done for the day, unless you want me to stick around for another hour or so?”

“Hermione, I didn’t give you tonight off just so you could sneak in some extra hours. Go. Rest. You’ve got your extra session tonight.” Draco wiggled his eyebrows. “I hope it’s a really good session.”

She hit him with her towel as she passed him. 

“Ow!”

“Serves you right.”

“Babe, I’m being bullied by our staff.”

“In all fairness, blondie bear, you did bring it on yourself.”

Draco pouted at Harry and Hermione chuckled. 

“See you tomorrow night,” Hermione told them both and then went to grab her things from the staff room. She knew that she could go and get some extra rest, but she didn’t want to struggle to sleep tonight, so she grabbed a takeaway cinnamon hot chocolate on her way out and headed to the beach instead. 

It wasn’t a long walk and she enjoyed the salty sea air; it calmed her. She wandered along the seafront for an hour before heading home, feeling a building sense of anticipation that wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. 

***

Hermione padded towards Studio B, where she could hear low music playing. She pushed the door in, not hovering today and found Bellatrix lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. The lights were off and the room was only lit by the orange glow of the street lamp outside, and Hermione felt her heart stutter at the scene. The older woman’s head turned and her cheeks rested in her curls which were tumbling loose in every direction. Hermione’s heart stopped beating all together. 

“Hello, Hermione.”

“Hi, Miss Black.”

“I thought you were going to start calling me Bellatrix if we continued these sessions together?”

“I haven’t had that many sessions yet,” Hermione shrugged and smirked before dropping her things. It was too easy to talk like this with Bellatrix when they were alone. She obviously needed to work harder on getting that professional attitude in check; Bellatrix was her teacher and possibly her future employer and choreographer. It would not do to flirt with her constantly. 

“Touche,” Bellatrix chuckled. “Have you ever seen someone do a worm?”

Hermione blinked.

“What?”

“The worm. It’s a dance move, used primarily in street and jazz dance.”

“I… yes?”

“Can you do one?”

“I’ve never tried.”

She slipped off her jeans and Bellatrix watched her silently, until she stood in just her plum-coloured leotard and black tights. Her hair was pinned up high again.

“I want to do a section where a similar movement to the worm occurs, but on top of me. Almost a handstand, more parallel with my body than ninety degrees, but then a controlled fall into that movement. As the dancer on top pulls up their torso, the dancer below follows… It’s difficult to describe but I can see it so clearly in my head.”

“If you can see it in your head, it must be possible?” Hermione padded towards her. “You want to try it?”

“Yes.” Bellatrix looked up at her from the floor. She was in a simple, high-necked, black leotard again, with no sleeves. Hermione wondered if she ever wore a leotard that wasn’t black off stage. She wondered if she ever bared her neck during rehearsals either. That neck… She watched as Bellatrix patted the floor beside her waist. “Your hands should fall about here, your torso should just barely touch mine… let’s see if we can get that without injuring ourselves before I work out where I want you to go after that.” 

Hermione nodded, looking down at the woman, who slid her legs apart slightly, allowing for room for Hermione to land. She was so beautiful and Hermione’s mind flipped straight into the gutter, imagining her spreading her legs for her in other ways, She shook her head and focused. 

“So just straight down?”

“I think you’re most likely going to come from the side, already half kneeling. Better angle.”

“Oh.” Hermione hesitated and then kneeled beside Bellatrix. “Like this?”

“Perhaps not so stiff,” Bellatrix teased. “This is an expression of sex, Hermione.”

Hermione’s cheeks went red. Oh. Right.

“Right. So more like I’ve just crawled over then?”

Bellatrix’s head shifted slightly and her eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, exactly like that.” She chewed her lip and then sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest. “Do that for me? I like that idea.”

Hermione blushed again but scooted across the floor to give herself some distance and then crawled on her hands and knees, slowly, towards Bellatrix. Dark eyes watched her intently and she felt as though she were being undressed. As she reached Bellatrix, the older woman lay down and, without even really thinking, Hermione took the cue. She placed her hands where they should be and kicked up her back legs, allowing them slightly higher so her body was not a full straight line and then controlled the fall, rolling her body. Her torso pressed into the bottom of Bellatrix’s lungs a little harder than she had intended but the older woman didn’t even flinch; just arched her back as Hermione’s hips became lower and her torso lifted. They ended with Hermione half-kneeling, her knee between Bellatrix’s lower thigh and her other foot down on the other side of one of Bellatrix’s legs. Bellatrix’s face was inches from hers; her hair casting a shadow on her face and making her feel even closer. 

Hermione let out a gentle, controlled breath and Bellatrix’s eyelashes fluttered for a moment. 

“Like that?” Hermione almost didn’t recognise her voice; it seemed so raspy. 

“Yes.” Bellatrix’s voice seemed lower as well, although Hermione assumed that maybe she had pressed into her a little harder than she thought. “Perfect.”

“Are you sure?” Hermione’s voice lifted, unsure; all she could feel was a tension between them, as though the air was close and filled with electricity. “I thought I went down too hard.”

“For a first attempt, that was better than I expected.” Bellatrix’s tongue flicked out to wet her lips and Hermione’s eyes followed the movement of their own accord. She dragged them back to dark, enticing eyes. “We can try it again.”

“Alright.”

Hermione stood slowly as Bellatrix watched, and went to place herself a few steps away. She lowered herself to her hands and knees. 

“Wait.” Bellatrix said. Hermione paused. “Are you comfortable?”

Hermione’s intake of breath was audible. She nodded. Sure, she was totally comfortable. Aside from the growing tension in her stomach and what she was sure was a growing list of fantasies in her head. Not to mention that she was pretty sure that by the time she got in the shower again tonight, she’d be washing away more than just sweat. She could already feel her body reacting to their closeness. 

“Are you sure? That bun looks tight.”

Oh. 

“It is but I’m used to it by now,” Hermione murmured, shrugging. 

“You can take it out, if you’re like. These parts of my show will be all hair down and wild anyway. If you’re comfortable, of course. If not, feel free to leave the bun in.”

Hermione hesitated for a moment and then reached up and began to pull her bun free. She collected the pins in her hands and the net before depositing them to the side and shaking her hair loose. It tumbled around her in soft, golden-brown waves. She saw Bellatrix’s eyes get darker as she scratched her fingers through it, throwing some of it over so it tumbled more over the side of her face. She began to crawl and Bellatrix watched her until they were close. She lay down and Hermione placed her hands and allowed her body to roll. She felt herself press into Bellatrix lighter than before and the older woman arched with her and this time when they came face to face, she found Bellatrix’s fingers buried in her hair. Their noses skimmed; closer than before. 

They held there for what seemed to be a long time but was likely only seconds. Hermione felt like her face was tingling, her throat was dry and heat filled her. She wanted so badly to lean in and kiss the other woman; red lips were so close and the breath from Bellatrix’s mouth was teasing her lips. 

“Beautiful,” Bellatrix muttered, her voice as raspy as Hermione’s had been; perhaps more so. Her fingers tightened in Hermione’s hair and then she pulled her in for a searing kiss. 

Hermione gasped, quickly falling into the kiss. Her other knee lowered to the floor as she tried to support herself and her hands rested on the floor beside Bellatrix. She was practically straddling her but she didn’t care; all she could focus on was that Bellatrix Black was kissing her as though she wanted her right there and then. Teeth pulled at her bottom lip as Bellatrix pulled away, resting her head against Hermione’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself any more,” Bellatrix murmured. Hermione swallowed, or tried to. Her throat was parched and her head was spinning. “Are you okay?”

Hermione couldn’t answer but she could see Bellatrix beginning to pull away and she knew that she didn’t want that, so she leaned in and captured the woman’s lips again. This kiss was softer and then Hermione felt Bellatrix leaning back, pulling her with her. They were lying on the floor, Hermione holding herself up with her hands as she pressed kisses to Bellatrix’s lips, swiping her tongue against the lips that had filled her dreams until they parted and let her in. Bellatrix’s nails scratched against her scalp and she moaned into her mouth, feeling Bellatrix panting as their lips momentarily broke apart. Hermione looked down at her, seeing the smirk on those red, slightly smudged, lips and suddenly she realised what they were doing. Why were they doing it? 

Doubt flashed through her eyes and Bellatrix saw it immediately. 

“I should-”

“-Hermione. What happened?”

“I should go. We shouldn’t…”

Hermione got up and backed away; Bellatrix sat up. 

“Hermione, it’s okay… we don’t have to-”

“-I have to go.” Hermione grabbed her bag and clothes and ran out of the door. In the corridor, she shoved her legs into her jeans, jammed her feet into her shoes and took off. 

  
She couldn’t believe she had just kissed Bellatrix Black. What if the woman thought it was because she was trying to get ahead for the audition tomorrow? What if she thought that Hermione was trying to sleep her way to the top? But Bellatrix had kissed her first. She knew that Bellatrix had said that she thought she would be a good fit for the role if she did a good audition, but had she been saying that so she could sleep with her? So she could do that and Hermione would be more likely to respond? Was that what ‘don’t hold back’ had been about? 

She didn’t know and she hesitated. Maybe she should go back and talk to her. Maybe she should… No. She had to go to sleep; the audition was tomorrow and she had to do a good job. She needed this. She wanted it. She wouldn’t mess it up.

But what if she already had?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. Yes, I'm flying through them haha. We've got an event going on the Bellamione Cult which is how many words you can write in a month. Here is the link if you want to join us: https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F

Hermione chewed her lip and twisted her fingers as she waited for Ginny outside her apartment. Her stomach was temperamental this morning and she’d only managed a banana for breakfast. She didn’t know how she would be able to get through the audition; her mind was a mess. 

On the one hand, Hermione knew that she could dance. Hell, Bellatrix had told her so. She’d practically coached her for the role with the extra sessions and the comments she had made to her and Hermione felt like this was a good sign. 

On the other hand, last night had been… complicated. Bellatrix had kissed her and she had wanted it. She really had. She’d kissed her back after all. But she had run away. Would that dismissal of Bellatrix’s advance impact her audition? Did Bellatrix hold grudges? Had she expected Hermione to sleep with her? Was that why she’d told her not to hold back? Was it not about dancing, but a hint that they should sleep with each other? 

Hermione’s mind whirled with the questions and the more she went over it, the more she felt sick. She didn’t know Bellatrix well; how did she know what her motive had been? 

“You look like a ghost,” Ginny commented as she walked down the steps. “Are you okay?”

“Nervous.”

“Me too,” Ginny admitted and then studied Hermione closer. “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean you look like you’re going to throw up.”

“I’ll be fine. Come on, we should go.”

“Alright then.” Ginny linked arms with her and they walked down the street, heading for the bus. “What do you think they’ll make us do?”

“Usual. Dance in a group, cut us down and then teach us a solo or a duet and have us dance it.”

“God I want this role.”

“Me too.”

“Thank god; we’re both worth it.”

“Yeah.”

“But we’re going to keep it professional right? No matter who gets what? Friendship first?”

Hermione looked at her, surprised. 

“Of course. Always.”

Ginny smiled and pulled her closer. 

“Good. Because I know we’re a bit different and we’ve not seen each other much recently and I don’t want that to come between us. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“So let’s get a drink after the audition? Just a coffee or something?”

“Sure. I’ve got a shift tonight for a few hours but as long as I get chance to go home and shower first-”

“-Oh god, of course. Well… I could come over to yours? We could just chill on the sofa?”

“I like that.” Hermione offered her a smile and felt the tension in her stomach lessen a little. Perhaps, once the audition was over, she could talk to Ginny about what had happened last night. Not now though; right now they both had to concentrate. 

The bus journey didn’t last long and when they both hopped off onto the pavement, they could already see the line for the audition. 

“Damn,” Ginny murmured. 

“Shit. I mean I knew it’d be popular but…”

“Yeah. We’d better jump in the line before someone else arrives.”

They hurried over and joined in, studying the women in front of them. Each of the dancers did the same and Hermione’s stomach turned again. She hated the cattle call, the cut throat nature of theatre. There was always that feeling; make one wrong move and someone else is waiting to take your place. If she didn’t love this world so much, she was sure that the hatred of it would have driven her away by now. 

She fidgeted, shifting the strap of her bag on her shoulder and leaning out of line to see ahead. There was a man sat at a table by the stage doors, ticking people off and making sure that no one unexpectedly turned up to the closed auditions. Open auditions were later. 

It seemed to take an age, but they were finally at the front. Ginny checked them both in and they headed through the door. They joined the group of dancers that were sitting and standing backstage, waiting to be called up. They kept their bags close and slipped off their outside clothes, beginning to warm up. Hermione helped Ginny stretch and vice versa, until they both felt suitably ready. 

“I swear, three girls have already looked at me like they want to put glass in my shoes.”

“That doesn’t really happen.”

“Yeah, it does. Happened to a friend of mine.”

“You’re kidding. Please tell me you’re kidding?” Hermione whispered as she pinned her number to her leotard. 

“Nope. Wish I was.”

Hermione chewed her lip. Her stomach was in bits. She couldn’t wait for this to be over so it could stop. 

“Ladies! To the stage please!” A lady with a clipboard and earpiece was gesturing for them all to move to the stage area so they tucked their bags under some chairs and hurried on. Hermione lifted her chin, remembering Bellatrix’s instruction to keep her line, and ran into line next to Ginny. 

She couldn’t see much between the heads of the girls in front of her but she knew that somewhere in the seats, Bellatrix was sitting, ready to decide who would partner her. The idea that someone else might get the role made her ache more than the idea of getting it herself. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if she didn’t get it and never saw Bellatrix again. She supposed there was a chance that she would be in the corps de ballet if she got far enough in the process. Would that be worse? Seeing the rehearsals, being part of the background, while Bellatrix touched someone else like she’d been touching Hermione?

She banished the thoughts from her head as they were shown some choreography as a group. They went over it three times before they had to show the steps. Each proper run through, the front line would move to the back. She was on the third and last row. When it was her turn, she ran forward with the line and caught sight of the judges. Bellatrix was there, along with two other people who she didn’t recognise. They would be a part of the production team; most likely the musical director and producer. Her eyes caught a flash of blonde as she moved and she saw Narcissa sitting a few rows away from her sister. When Hermione’s line finished their set of steps, she saw Narcissa looking at her with recognition. Hermione blushed lightly and waited to be told to move. The dance lead, giving directions, did not tell them to return to the back; he turned to the table as if waiting for instructions. Hermione steeled herself and looked at the table properly for the first time. 

Bellatrix was sitting between the other two people. Her hair was pulled up haphazardly into a wild and curly bun; curls spilling from it in ringlets around her face. She was pointing at her pile of paper and the other two were leaning in to look. They nodded together and Bellatrix noted something down. She looked up at the man who had taught them the choreography. 

“Thanks Seamus.”

As Seamus turned towards them, Bellatrix’s eyes flicked over the line and landed on Hermione, whose breath caught in her throat. For a moment, their eyes held and then Bellatrix broke the contact, turning back to her companions. Hermione let out a breath. 

“Make a single line please,” Seamus directed them. The other two rows moved forward into their line and Ginny and Hermione were separated by a dark haired dancer. 

“Thank you all for coming. If we call your number, please step forward,” Bellatrix called out. 

They began to list the numbers. Hermione chanced a look down at her own number; thirty nine. She took a breath and looked back up, hoping against hope. 

Her number wasn’t called. Neither was Ginny’s. She glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eyes. Oh god. 

“Those of you who stepped forward, thank you for your time but you’re not what we’re looking for. Please exit the stage.” Hermione’s heart thumped loudly in her chest, threatening to escape. That meant… “The rest of you, please step forward while we review.”

Hermione followed the line forward. They stood, properly turned out, waiting as the three people in front of them picked over their resumes. 

“Number forty; step forward please.”

Ginny stepped forward and Hermione subtly crossed her finger for her friend. 

“Nice to see you again,” Bellatrix said. “You have good form and beautiful arms.”

“Thank you, Miss Black.”

“It says here that you’ve been dancing since you were two?”

“Yes. My mother worked for the local dance school as a receptionist to pay for my lessons.”

“Good. Thank you.” Ginny slid back into line. “Number thirty nine.”

Hermione took a breath as she stepped forward. She raised her eyes and met Bellatrix’s briefly, before the other woman looked down at her papers.

“Your posture is excellent, especially the way you hold your head.” Bellatrix glanced up at her again. “You have good lines and your timing was perfect.”

“Thank you, Miss Black.”

“Why do you want this role?”

Hermione hesitated; she hadn’t been expecting that question. 

“Because… I love to perform. I’ve been a fan of yours for years and I know what your work can do to a person in the audience. I want to be a part of that.”

Bellatrix surveyed her for another moment and then nodded. Hermione returned to the line, taking a deep breath. 

They continued talking to each member of the group and then Bellatrix gestured for Seamus to return to the stage. He took them through a selection of leaps and turns to be done from the corner and they all lined up again. One by one, they pirouetted once, twice, run, run, grand jeté, step, pose.

When finished, they lined up at the side, watching the others complete their run. Hermione watched Ginny perform perfectly after her and when they stood at the side of the stage, they brushed shoulders and sent each other encouraging smiles. 

When the whole group was done, they were lined up again, repeating the process of being reduced in numbers. Hermione’s heart beat loudly when she realised that she and Ginny had both made it to the top three. 

“For the next part of the audition, you will be paired with me and dance a section of one of the duets in the show,” Bellatrix stood from her seat to address the trio. “This will take place after the open auditions. You will go with Seamus and learn the steps now. He will go through them twice with you; after that you will have ten minutes to make sure you have it firmly in your head. Make no mistake, Seamus will be watching you carefully and reporting back to me. After this you will perform with me one by one back here and we will take all your performances into account. If no one from the open call reaches the final stage, you may be asked to wait while we deliberate. All clear?”

They all nodded. Bellatrix gestured at Seamus and he took them backstage. 

“Grab your bags and follow me.”

They went through a door into the green room and then down a corridor that led to a large studio. Dropping their bags, they stood in the centre. Seamus gave them all a smile. 

“Well done for getting this far. I’ll be showing you a section of the pas de deux where your character is resisting the lover that she secretly desires. She’s drawn to Bellatrix’s character but at the same time, cannot accept the advances. It’s all about the push and pull. Please consider this while you are dancing.”

Hermione almost laughed at the parallels; it was too ridiculous. 

As Seamus showed them the moves, she was glad that they were not ones she had danced with Bellatrix before. She already felt that she had an unfair advantage from having those sessions in the first place and that would be too far. The kiss still concerned her; the concern hung in the air around her that it would somehow affect the outcome of the audition. 

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Ginny murmured to her as they had some time to practice. Hermione shot her a smile but focused on running the routine. She could feel the similarities to the dances she had already done; the expression was the same and there was an air of something that was just Bellatrix that could be felt in the story. She could practically feel the other woman with her as she danced. A quick intake of breath as her partner would pull her to her and Hermione’s leg would practically wrap around her hip made the movement so much more real. Hermione tingled; she didn’t know whether she could bear dancing with Bellatrix again. She didn’t know whether she was more scared to dance with her, or that she might not get the role. 

The time flew by and soon they were heading back to the stage. They had to stand at the side and wait as the round of open auditions concluded. Only one woman remained and Seamus stepped onto the stage to retrieve her. Hermione, Ginny and the other woman walked on behind him.

Bellatrix was on her way to the stage. Hermione saw that she was wearing a black skirt with a slit in it over black tights with no foot. Her bare feet stood out in stark contrast to the black of the stage and Hermione was transfixed. Her eyes slowly slid up, taking in the woman. She was wearing another black leotard, although this one was a scoop neck, leaving her neck on display. Hermione gulped. What was it about her neck? It made her want to kiss it, nibble on it, bite… Focus! 

“Welcome back. While Seamus takes Lavender here off to learn the routine, I will dance with each of you, starting with Ginny. When you are not dancing, stand in the wings. Ready?”

Ginny nodded. Bellatrix smiled at her slightly and slipped off the skirt in front of them. Hermione blinked, looked away and then remembered that the woman was wearing a leotard and tights; there was no need to look away. She went with the other girl to the side of the stage and they stood, ready to watch, in silence. 

The music began to play. Ginny stood with her back to Bellatrix, who stepped slowly up to her. What followed was a dance of courtship, of hesitation and of desire held back in one where it was freely expressed in the other. Hermione gripped her own hands so tight that her knuckles were white. Ginny danced well; she looked at Bellatrix with the coy smile that she would often give men from the other side of the room when she wanted them to come over but didn’t want to look like she was trying. Hermione believed it. Her stomach clenched; what would she do if Ginny got the role? Be happy for her. Outwardly, yes, but would she be able to cope hearing about Ginny’s time with Bellatrix without feeling green? No, she decided. She wouldn’t be able to do that. Why? It wasn’t like she knew Bellatrix very well after all. They were practically strangers to each other and an attraction did not mean that they were meant for more. Hermione had no right to feel jealous. 

When they finished, with Bellatrix on the floor, holding onto Ginny’s hand, begging her not to go, Hermione let go of a breath that she hadn’t noticed she’d been holding. Ginny smiled at Bellatrix, whose face Hermione couldn’t see. Bellatrix stood from the floor and shook Ginny’s hand. She turned and pointed her towards the wings, calling for the other woman to go up. Hermione’s nerves heightened. She was last? 

Ginny gripped her hands, grinning. 

“Was it good? It felt good.”

“It was great. You did so well,” Hermione whispered. “So, so good.”

“Thanks.”

They stood and watched the other woman dance. Hermione might have been biased, but she didn’t have the connection that Ginny had portrayed. She seemed stiff, as though she wasn’t comfortable. When they finished, Bellatrix shook her hand and sent her off to the side. Hermione didn’t wait to be called. She stepped out on to the stage. 

It felt as though they were alone, the moment she stepped close. Bellatrix’s face was blank; giving nothing away. Hermione looked desperately for a reaction. Was she mad that Hermione had rejected the kiss? Was she hurt? Had she wanted it to go further? 

All the questions buzzed around her as she got into position, glancing back once more at Bellatrix. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pushed them away. Focus. 

She sensed Bellatrix before she felt her. Her skin tingled; her hairs standing up as though a breeze had just passed her by. Soft fingers alighted on her hand and her head turned slowly. She looked at Bellatrix, directly in her eyes and saw the difference. 

Gone was the mask of indifference. Now desire filled her eyes and it burned Hermione. She felt it in her core and sucked in a breath as Bellatrix’s arm circled her waist. They took a few steps together and Hermione melted into her before remembering that she had to push her away. On cue, she was turned and she escaped, taking steps away from Bellatrix and crossing her arms across her chest with her fingertips pointing to her shoulders, protecting herself. Bellatrix tapped her shoulder and when she turned Bellatrix took her hand and they danced across the stage again. She was pulled, spinning, into Bellatrix’s arms; her leg hooked up in a distinctly tango move and she clung to the older woman. 

I want you, but I can’t. 

Hermione pulled away slowly, sighing into the movement as though she didn’t want to go because, really, she didn’t. Bellatrix felt strong, comforting… it reminded her of their night in the club. She turned away with regret in her eyes and danced, getting lost in it. When she felt hands on her hips again, felt Bellatrix moulding with her body, she noticed tears pricking at her eyes. She blinked and one spilled out; she turned, placing a hand on Bellatrix’s stomach and looking directly at her. Bellatrix blinked and Hermione saw genuine concern rising in her face. She pushed gently and Bellatrix stepped back as though she were stumbling and then she rushed forward, ending up on the floor and grasping Hermione’s hand. 

Please.

They stared at each other, their chests rising and falling in unison as they regained their breath. Bellatrix recovered first, blinking and standing. She slowly released Hermione’s hand and Hermione realised they were done. She took in a deep breath and wiped her face where the tear had fallen. Her cheek was still wet. Bellatrix’s eyes were dark and questioning but she just nodded and turned away, gesturing for the other two to rejoin them. Ginny and the other woman appeared from the wings and Hermione glanced at her friend. Ginny was looking at her with concerned surprise and slipped in next to her when Bellatrix gestured for them to stand in a group. Hermione felt Ginny’s hand slip into hers and squeeze it before they turned their attention to Bellatrix, who cleared her throat. 

“Thank you all. I will see the other candidate so make sure that you have given the correct contact details on your resume to Dean at the door so that we can get in touch with you when we need to. Since you made it this far, barring any issues, you will likely be in corps if you do not get the role you have auditioned for. Well done.”

With that, Bellatrix’s eyes slipped to Hermione again and the younger woman held her breath. She didn’t know if she was hoping that Bellatrix would ask her to stay or not. She wanted to talk to her, to ask her what the kiss was about before she found out the result, but she wasn’t sure that would make it better.

Bellatrix dismissed them and Hermione found that she was disappointed as she headed to the door with Ginny. They checked that Dene had their correct details and left. Hermione chewed her lip, lost in thought and was only brought out of it when Ginny nudged her gently. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I guess? I mean, we did so well.”

“Yeah but… Hermione, your performance…”

“What? Was it bad?” Hermione suddenly realised that she didn’t remember half of the pas de deux. “Did I mess up?”

“No, Hermione, no. It was… amazing.” Ginny stopped, grabbing Hermione’s hand to stop her. “Seriously; I have never seen you dance like that. I had tears in my eyes. God it was like you were aching for her but you couldn’t have her; exactly like it should have been. There’s no way they can cast anyone else.”

“It can’t have been that good,” Hermione blushed. “Besides we haven’t seen that other girl, Lavender.”

“Hermione, I’m not kidding. That was incredible. If they cast anyone else I’d be offended and I really want that role. But you… where did that come from? How did you do that? I know you’re a fan of hers but that was next level. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look at anyone like that.”

Hermione felt tears building in her eyes and tried to gulp them back down. Ginny’s stricken face showed her that she’d been unsuccessful. 

“Something happened.”

“What?”

“Can we get home first? I don’t want to talk about this here.”

“Of course!” Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. “Let’s go.”

They stayed silent on the bus ride and almost all the way up to Hermione’s flat. Meaningless conversation filled the climb to her front door and when they were inside, Hermione kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag and collapsed onto the sofa. Ginny hovered. 

“Shall I make us a cup of tea before we talk?”

“Please Ginny… maybe hot chocolate for me?”

“Sure thing.”

Ginny brought the drinks over a few minutes later, steam rising from them as she placed them carefully on the coffee table. Hermione tucked her legs underneath her and picked up the mug, holding the warmth between her chilled fingers. Ginny placed her phone on the table and after a moment, Hermione did the same. They didn’t want to miss if they got a call. 

“So?” Ginny asked hesitantly. “What happened?”

So Hermione told her. It was an edited version; she told her that Bellatrix had been at the club the previous weekend and that they had danced and talked a little. She told her about the men and about Bellatrix’s protectiveness and her telling Hermione that she should never hold back. Then she told her that Bellatrix had asked for some help the previous evening in visualising a dance.

“The one we did today?” Ginny frowned. 

“No!” Hermione rushed to say. “No, that’s not it. I’d never seen that one before today. I promise.”

“Right. So… is that it?”

“No. She kissed me. I kissed her… we kissed.”

Ginny stared at her. 

“I’m sorry, I just hallucinated. What?”

“We were doing this move and we ended up basically nose to nose and she kissed me and then she apologised and said she hadn’t been able to resist but then she was pulling away, so I kissed her and then… I ran.”

“You ran?”

“Yes. It… it was confusing and I didn’t know why it was happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I didn’t know if she was kissing me because I was me or whether she wanted something. And I didn’t know if I was kissing her because I wanted her or… I don’t know. I could have been caught in the moment.”

“Hermione, you’ve had a thing for her since I met you. You obviously want her; that was clear in the dancing. But you think she kissed you because, what? She wanted to sleep with you? I mean, that’s generally how it goes.” Ginny paused, frowned and looked at Hermione. “Wait… you think she was suggesting that if you slept with her you’d get the part?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. It doesn’t seem like her but I don’t really know her do I?”

“Well… no but, surely she wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know. But if she did I’ve just thrown that chance away because after a rejection like that she’s not exactly going to want to work in close quarters with me, is she?”

“You ran? You mean you left her there and you’ve not spoken to her and then you both just danced like that? Damn.”

Ginny sat back, considering the information. Hermione blew on her hot chocolate and took a sip. The heat of it slid down her throat and into her stomach, comforting her. 

“I wish I’d stayed.” Hermione admitted after a few minutes of silence. 

“What?”

“I wish I hadn’t run. I wish I’d talked to her. Now everything is confused and if I don’t get it, I’ll think it was because of that. It’ll be at the back of my mind. If I get it, I’ll wonder if it’s because of that too. I just… it’s tainted everything and I don’t even regret it because touching her was like… do you ever look at the flame of a candle and wish you could touch it without pain because it is just so beautiful? That’s what it’s like to be that close to her. To be offered a chance to be with her. Knowing it’d hurt but wanting it anyway.”

“Jesus, Hermione… What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

The sound of a phone ringing made both of their heads turn towards the table, eyes wide when they saw the screen lit up with ‘unknown number’. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the audition, plus Draco tells Hermione a secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still... posting... one... a... day...
> 
> Just want to say thank you for everyone who is reading this. The comments are life. <3 And anyone who joined the Bellamione Cult from the link in the last chapter, I should say that I'm Lilith in there and welcome! (Although I've probably already said that in the server.)

Ginny reached with a trembling hand and picked up the phone.

“You have to answer.”

She handed Hermione’s phone to her and leaned in, ready to listen as Hermione pressed accept and lifted the phone to her ear. 

“Hello?”

“Hermione Granger?”

“Yes.”

“This is Rodolphus Lestrange; I’m the co-producer for Bellatrix Black’s latest production and I saw your audition today.”

“Oh, good evening, Mr. Lestrange.”

“We were very impressed with your performance and would like to offer you the lead role in the show.”

Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath, grabbing Ginny’s hand. She heard a dark chuckle on the other end of the phone. 

“Wow, thank you. Thank you so much.”

“I’ll take that as an acceptance?”

“Yes, yes, of course!” She said hurriedly, not quite believing it. Oh god… Bellatrix. Focus. “I’d be honoured.”

“Excellent. I’ll have my assistant send over the paperwork. Good evening, Miss Granger.”

“Yes, thank you, you too!” Hermione hung up the phone and then looked at Ginny. The stunned silence lasted for a few seconds and then both friends squealed at each other, hugging. “Oh my god, I got it.”

“That’s amazing; I’m so happy for you!”

Ginny’s phone began ringing.

“Quick! Pick it up!” Hermione hurried her. Ginny grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. Hermione could hear chatter on the other end and then Ginny smiled at her with a thumbs up. Hermione grinned. As she watched Ginny talk, her brain caught up with the events of the last few minutes. She bit her lip. Surely… she deserved the role? She’d done her best. Ginny had said she’d done well, right? A little voice in the back of her brain threw doubt at her. She tried to push it away and focus on Ginny. When her friend’s conversation finished, she put the phone down and grinned at Hermione. 

“I’m corps! We get to work together, Hermione!”

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Hermione dragged Ginny into another hug. When they pulled back, Ginny opened her mouth excitedly and then caught the look on Hermione’s face. 

“What’s up?”

“Nothing; I’m happy.”

“You can’t fool me, H.”

“I just… I deserve this right? It can’t be anything to do with what happened?”

“I’d have more expected you to not get it, if last night was going to impact it. Black strikes me as someone who is used to getting her own way and I can’t imagine that anyone has ever run from her before. If she was vindictive, she’d have blacklisted you.”

“Yeah…” Hermione nodded and took a settling breath. “You’re right. Of course you’re right.”

“I generally am.” Hermione laughed at that and pulled Ginny in for another hug. “I’m also right when I say we should celebrate.”

“I have work tonight.”

“Oh yeah… ok well, how about after the first week of rehearsals? Or the first paycheck?”

“First paycheck sounds good,” Hermione chuckled. A paycheck, for her performance! It had been too long since she’d had a paid gig and never anything as big as this. The knowledge made her warm inside. 

“Alright, but in the meantime, we’re having a chill afternoon with films and cuddles.”

“Ginny, you read my mind.”

***

“HOLY CROISSANTS, YOU GOT IT?”

“No need to sound so surprised, Draco,” Hermione grinned at her friend. “And why bring the pastries into this; what have they ever done to you?”

“He’s trying to reduce his swearing in the lounge,” Harry smirked as he walked past carrying a tray. 

“Babe, Hermione got the role!” Draco grinned. Harry stopped, mid-stride. 

“Oh wow, congrats Hermione. That’s totally holy croissants level news.”

Hermione chuckled as Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Make fun, but I’m going to get branding. ‘Holy croissants’ t-shirts, coffee mugs, fridge magnets-”

“-Oh, you could have a croissant with a halo as the design,” Hermione threw in. 

“Yes! I’m writing that down.” Draco scribbled on his notepad. 

“I get ten percent of all sales,” Hermione warned him, making her friend smirk. 

“Sure honey, you got it. SO. Tell me more about this audition.”

Hermione regaled the story; Draco pressed her for details, especially on what it was like to dance with Bellatrix Black. 

“It’s great… she’s great… the choreography is-”

“-let me guess. Great?” Draco smirked and Hermione glared at him reproachfully. “This is totally amazing; you’ll be dancing with her all the time, getting up close and personal…”

“That’s… that’s not…” Hermione stuttered, which only made Draco’s smirk grow. “Shut up.”

“Nope. Never.”

“Why do I even tell you these things?”

“Because you know I’m wise.”

“You’re younger than me.”

“So? Wisdom doth not always come with age.”

“Doth? Oh no… you’re taking acting classes again, aren’t you?”

“The bard calls to me.”

“I swear, if you start practicing ‘to be or not to be’ with the muffins again…”

“One time.”

“The last time,” Harry muttered as he reappeared. Draco pouted. “Babe, the idea is that the muffin gets served with the coffee, not a monologue later.”

“You have no appreciation for the arts.”

“I have a great appreciation for the arts. I just have a greater appreciation for showing my mum that we can run this place if she and dad retire early.”

“Touche,” Draco grumbled. “I swear, it’s a good job that I love your parents so much.”

“They love you too.” Harry disappeared off into the kitchen again and Draco stared after him. 

“You alright?” Hermione asked after a moment. 

“What?” Draco looked round, having been startled out of his thoughts. “Oh, yeah, you know me honey. I’m fine. Just… grateful.”

“Yeah?” Hermione cleaned the side and bumped him with her hip. “Going to go all soppy on me?”

“No,” he smiled fondly at her. “I just… it’s so great to finally have a family, you know?”

Hermione nodded and slipped an arm around his waist. He rested his head on her shoulder. 

“You’re amazing; you deserve all the happiness and the family in the world.”

“Honey, you’re going to make me cry,” Draco murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “You count as family too, you know? It’s just… even being a part of this, I still wonder who they were.”

“Your parents?”

“Yeah. You know, I’m not saying I had it bad. Some people have it worse. But when you grow up bouncing around like that, you kind of wonder…”

Hermione squeezed him tight. 

“If you ever want to look, I’ll help you fill in the forms.”

“Thanks, honey.” Draco wiped his eyes and shook his head. “Oof, I’m back. Sorry, momentary lapse in the present. I’m back.”

Hermione smiled and released him, just in time to serve some customers. Slow jazz was playing from the front and she bobbed her head along to the music as she created their orders. She passed the drinks over with a smile and then Draco put out his hand, spinning her in and out. She laughed. They swayed in a circle in a casual ballroom pose, much to the amusement of customers sitting near the coffee station. 

“You’re a good dance partner,” Hermione smiled as he dipped her dramatically. 

“I’ve been practicing.”

“Oh yeah? Any particular reason?”

“Well,” he pulled her back to standing and looked around carefully. “Maybe.”

Intrigued, Hermione leaned in. 

“What?”

“You can’t say a word to anyone.”

“I swear on Pavlova, Fonteyn and Nureyev.”

“They’re all dead, sweetie.”

“So? Fine, I swear on Bussell as well.”

“Okay… I’m going to...” Draco looked around again and lowered his voice to a whisper. “I’m going to propose to Harry.”

“What!?” Hermione squealed and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Draco’s eyes widened and he looked around. No one was paying attention. Hermione slowly removed her hands once she could trust herself again. “Oh my god, Draco… that’s amazing.”

“Yeah? I thought so. I’m taking him to this Christmas Eve Costumed Ball they’re doing in the city at the old music hall. You should come; film the whole thing!”

Hermione stared at him. 

“Wow… that’s… wow. Sure. Yeah, of course. I mean, how could I say no to witnessing one of the most important moments of your lives?”

Draco beamed and beckoned to her. 

“Give me your phone; I’ll show you the website. Better get tickets fast; they were already almost sold out when I booked.”

Hermione handed over her phone and let Draco tap on it while she leaned against the counter. He frowned. 

“What?”

“I think it’s sold out. Damn.”

“Oh. Well, at least you got tickets, right? That’s the important thing.”

“Yeah, I guess. Still.”

“Hey, don’t get down about it. You’ll have a wonderful time and you can call me and tell me when he says yes.”

“He will, right?”

“Are you kidding? Of course he will.”

“Of course he will, what?” Harry appeared through the door, catching the end of Hermione’s sentence. She could see Draco’s mouth open but nothing came out. 

“You’ll kill him if he starts doing Shakespeare quotes to every customer, right?” 

“Um, yes, sorry babe, but that’s a no,” Harry smiled and then leaned over the counter, grabbing a cloth and spray. “I’m going to clean the empty tables; try to behave okay?”

Draco shot Hermione a ‘thanks for covering’ look as soon as Harry’s back was turned. 

The rest of Hermione’s shift was fairly uneventful, but that allowed her mind to wander. She thought about Bellatrix and for a moment, she found herself wondering what would have happened if she’d have stayed. Would they have kept kissing, or would they have gone further? Would Bellatrix have pressed her into the studio floor and slid her fingers-

“-Hermione!” Draco’s voice made her jump. 

“What?”

“Erm… you were kind of staring off into the distance with this weird look on your face.”

“Oh. Sorry.” She tried to hide her blush. “I got lost in thought.”

“No kidding.”

She went back to cleaning and decided that she wouldn’t, couldn’t, think of Bellatrix that way again. They were going to be working together and she couldn’t be distracted. She needed to be professional. 

She would put all thoughts of Bellatrix being anything other than her dance partner and boss out of her head and be the most perfect prima ballerina they had ever seen. Then her career would take off and she would have the only thing she’d ever strived for; ever wanted. 

She would reach her dream. She wouldn’t hold back. 

***

Hermione waited nervously outside of the studio for Ginny, who was talking to Madame. They had their first rehearsal with the company under Bellatrix’s supervision today and Hermione didn’t want to be late. She had spent the week following the audition steeling herself for today. She had imagined it in her head a thousand times; imagined seeing Bellatrix again and dancing with her, perfectly, without a single thought for that kiss or how her touch made her feel. She had even taken down the poster of her, rolled up carefully on top of her wardrobe out of harm's way. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m here.” Ginny said as she stumbled out of the studio. “We’ve still got time.”

“Come on,” Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, starting to walk at a quick pace. They had to make it into the studio rehearsal space that had been hired for the production in less than fifteen minutes. 

“How’re you feeling?” Ginny asked after a while of silent walking.

“Fine. Excited. Nervous.”

“That’s a lot of feelings for it to start with fine.”

“It’s going to be good. I know it is.”

“You’re over her?”

“Yep.”

“Despite the fact that you’ve had a thing for her for years.”

“Just a crush; I can put that aside for professionalism.”

“Mhmm,” Ginny murmured. “Sure you can.”

Hermione shot her a look but didn’t respond. They reached the studio with two minutes to spare and hurried inside. The receptionist directed them upstairs and to the right, where they found the door that had a sign on it that said B. Black on it. They opened the door and eyes swivelled to them. 

“Ah, here she is!” Hermione recognised Rodolphus Lestrange’s voice from the phone call that she had had and now she could pair him with one of the members of the audition panel. She smiled and took his outstretched hand, shaking it. 

“Yes, sorry if we’re late.”

“Not at all, right on time.”

Hermione got the sense that Rodolphus was enjoying the sight of her a little too much; a feeling that intensified when she realised that he was still holding her hand. She pulled hers free and shot him another smile; one that was a little more awkward than before. 

“Miss Granger, nice of you to join us.”

And there was the sound of Bellatrix’s voice. Even when she was speaking sharply, she still managed to sound like the most inviting, sexy thing Hermione had ever heard. She peered around Rodolphus and found Bellatrix’s eyes staring into her. Today she seemed… cautious. Perhaps a little indifferent. Slightly irritated.

Hermione hated that mixture, she decided. It made her feel as though they were strangers and although she had tried to push what had happened out of her mind, she had thought that Bellatrix might react, at least in some way? Was she even happy that Hermione had gotten the role?

She didn’t say anything in response, only dropped her bag where there were others and sat with the other dancers, next to Ginny. Bellatrix didn’t look at her, turning her head to the group again. 

“As you know, the ballet is still being constructed and is yet to be named. But we have a plot, we have dances and there is no reason we cannot get started immediately. There will be a rehearsal schedule posted each month in the studio and emailed to you. There will be a group text for urgent updates so please make sure that you check your phones and that we have the right number for you. For anyone who has a role outside of corps,” eyes flicked to Hermione briefly, “you will notice that your copies of the schedules will include separate rehearsal time for your role. Everyone clear?”

There was a general murmur of agreement. 

“Well, excellent.” Rodolphus clapped his hands. “I’ll leave you to it. Let’s make it good, people.”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he exited the studio before anyone could say another word. An assistant scurried after him. Hermione saw Bellatrix roll her eyes before turning back to the company. 

“Let’s get on with it then. Seamus is my second and will be running choreography when I’m otherwise engaged. He’s going to start you with a warm up and then take you through one of the central pieces. Hermione,” she turned to look at Hermione and heads swivelled to look at her. Hermione sat up a little straighter. “We’re going to discuss the ballet and work in the other studio. Bring your things.”

As everyone stood up, Hermione shot Ginny a nervous glance. Ginny gave her a double thumbs up and then turned to pay attention to Seamus. Hermione grabbed her bags and followed Bellatrix out of the door. 

Silence lay between them and Hermione fidgeted with her bag strap as Bellatrix opened another door down the corridor. The other studio was smaller but just as clean and well lit. It looked out onto the sea front and Hermione smiled in spite of her nerves. She watched the waves crashing on the pebbled shore as she put her bag down and only when Bellatrix cleared her throat did she realise that she was supposed to be removing her outside clothes. Quickly she slipped off the boots and skirt that she’d been wearing and the cardigan, leaving her in her navy leotard, black tights and shorts. She looked at Bellatrix expectantly. 

“You came from class?”

“Yes.”

“Still warm?”

“Mostly.” Hermione kicked up her leg at the back, holding onto it and stretching. Bellatrix’s eyes flicked over her quickly and then she went to the window, looking out at the sea. Hermione stretched, chewing her lip, trying to work out what to say. She should ask about the kiss, right? Clear the air? Or maybe it was better to leave it. She was supposed to be professional. She shouldn’t bring up the most unprofessional thing that both of them had done. 

“Warmed up?”

“Yes.”

“Good, let’s get on with it then.”

Bellatrix was being brisk and it made Hermione feel uncomfortable. Was she annoyed that Hermione had run? A terrible thought crossed Hermione’s mind. Was she annoyed that Hermione had gotten the part? 

There had been two other people on that panel; if Bellatrix had been outvoted…

“The story of the piece is that I… my character wants you. They have danced around each other for a while but now my character is gearing up to take action. Their dreams are filled with you… your character. It’s the only thing she can think about. But your character is resistant… I haven’t worked out why yet. I may promote a member of corps to be a lover of yours if it feels right. It could be that there’s another reason. I haven’t worked it out yet but I will soon. Either way, as you saw in the audition, you want but resist. Eventually, there will be a pas de deux that is not set in dreams where your character reciprocates. Whether I let them dance into the sunset or whether I come up with a less happy ending is yet to be determined. I have two endings in mind and the production team are at odds about it. Namely about which will bring in more revenue.”

Bellatrix’s explanation ended with an edge of bitterness in her voice. Hermione wondered who was creating the most difficulty; it had to be a dispute between Bellatrix and Rodolphus as co-producers. She wondered if the musical director had a say, whoever they were or whether they were just watching the producers battling it out. 

“It sounds-”

“-Incomplete, I know. Politics. We have enough to be getting on with in the meantime.”

“I was going to say intriguing.”

Bellatrix glanced at her and a slight softness returned to her eyes, prompting a little smile. Hermione returned it, quelling her eagerness. 

“Well then, shall we start?”

“Yes, please.”

“Do you remember the pieces that I already showed you?” 

Hermione’s brain slipped straight back to the small piece they had worked on when they had kissed…

“Yes. I remember.”

Bellatrix’s gaze caught hers briefly, but it was filled with an intense questioning that made Hermione shift where she stood. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. 

“Let’s start with the first piece I showed you then.”

Hermione felt relief flood her; she didn’t think she could process having to repeat crawling over to Bellatrix, rolling against her and ending up so close, noses brushing, the scent of her filling her nostrils and clouding her brain… jesus, focus. What are you, a teenager?

“Alright then.” Hermione padded over the floor to position herself properly. “Let’s do this.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension, angst and a sprinkling of Narcissa.

Hermione raised her left arm slowly, letting her fingers brush softly against Bellatrix’s face. Bellatrix took her hand and then her other and they pulled apart, joined only by their entwined hands. Bellatrix pulled her gently back in, lifting one set of their hands over Hermione’s head so that Hermione was in her arms. They stayed like that, breaking in unison; Hermione could feel Bellatrix’s lungs expanding against her back and she leaned into the contact, turning her head slightly. Bellatrix’s breath tickled her cheek and Hermione sighed. 

“Good.” Bellatrix released her immediately, stepping away like Hermione had burned her. Hermione felt the loss like a chill across her whole body. “That was good.”

“Thanks.”

The air hung thickly between them when they weren’t dancing. It was as though the only time that they could communicate was when they were moving together. Words stuck in their throats and the weight of the unspoken was building between them, forcing its way in. 

“Grab a drink and we’ll go and check on the group.”

“Bel- Miss Black…?” Hermione hesitated when the older woman stopped and looked at her; both surprised and apprehensive. 

“Yes?”

Hermione opened her mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out. They collected in her throat, clogging it and making it dry. She cleared her throat, grabbing her water. 

“Nothing. Never mind. I’m coming.”

Bellatrix looked disappointed but she didn’t press her, just turned and walked to the door, holding it open for Hermione. They didn’t make eye contact as she hurried past. 

The corps were in the middle of a routine when they walked through the door and Seamus shot Bellatrix a small smile as he clapped, halting the dancers. 

“Alright, that was good, let’s show them what we’ve done.”

Seamus walked over as the group reassembled themselves. Hermione saw Ginny flash her a grin as she was getting into position. 

“So I ran over the choreography like we discussed,” Seamus said to Bellatrix. “They’ve picked it up pretty quickly. We just need to fit the two of you in.”

Bellatrix nodded and Seamus turned, signalling for the music to begin again. 

The group moved as one. Hermione watched as they began in a tight group, surrounding a space that she knew had to be either her or Bellatrix. She could see that their hands would fan out and clench over their body and that they would try to break free. 

“It’s you,” Bellatrix murmured to her. Hermione's head swivelled as she stared at her. What, was she a mind reader? “In the centre of the dancers. It’s you battling with your doubts and desires.”

Hermione looked back at the dancers. Of course it was. Because this whole thing seemed like a call out and if she hadn’t known that Bellatrix had planned out the majority of the story before they’d kissed, or possibly even met, she would think she was being punished.

The dancers twisted, expanding in and out of their form, as Hermione watched the space that she would fill getting smaller and then wider. She imagined trying to escape all the thoughts that had spun through her mind about the kiss; her doubts about why it had happened and her desire for it to happen again. It fit well with the dance and she felt her stomach twist. 

Using her emotions in dance, expressing herself by opening herself up to scrutiny, was something that she had always had to do, as a dancer. But this… it was like peeling back her layers and leaving her naked on stage. She would have to express her feelings and use what she’d felt to do so; she could already feel the dread coursing through her at being so vulnerable. 

The group finished; some crawling, others standing, arms outstretched, as if chasing after her. Hermione managed a smile at Ginny, while Bellatrix and Seamus compared notes. 

“Good,” Bellatrix announced eventually and it was possible to visibly see the tension leave the dancers. “Don’t get too comfortable. You will learn that ‘good’ from me means that it’s acceptable for the beginning of rehearsals. Good is not good enough. I want flawless technique, bare human emotion come alive through movement; I want our audience to feel everything in their hearts, souls, body and minds. Understood? Good. Have a ten minute break while I show Miss Granger the choreography and then we will try it again with her in place. Chop, chop.”

The dancers scattered and Bellatrix curled her finger at Hermione, inviting her to the centre. Well, inviting was a little lax. Demanding was more like it. She placed herself and looked at Bellatrix, expectantly, trying to cover the jolt of nerves running through her. Bellatrix had said she was ‘good’; perhaps she had been a little too enthusiastic in thanking her. It seemed that she was not up to scratch just yet. 

Bellatrix ran through the moves with her; it was fairly simple really. The majority of the piece was focused on the corps, as the emotions, not the centre of the emotions themselves. She was being pulled apart, moved and guided by them, but the majority of her role was to express the emotion. Hermione gulped. Just what she didn’t want to do; allow those feelings to run wild in her while she was spending so much time with Bellatrix. 

When the corps’ break was over, they rejoined them and they went through the dance together, step by step. Bellatrix watched and Hermione could feel the burn of her stare heating her from the inside out; a blush tinged her cheeks as they finished. 

“I hope that was an example of how not to do it,” Bellatrix said. “Again.”

They repeated the dance and when Hermione caught sight of Bellatrix out of the corner of her eye, she saw the older woman frowning directly at her. She almost missed a step but recovered and finished the dance with her escape from her anxieties and desires. The room was quiet and still as they waited for Bellatrix to comment again. 

“Miss Granger, you need more practice. The rest of you, keep practicing that but it was acceptable for the first day.” She glanced at the clock. “Time is up. We’ll see you all tomorrow. Don’t forget to check your schedule.”

Hermione stood still as the other dancers moved, her heart hammering. She needed more work? She knew she’d faltered a bit, but really, if Bellatrix hadn’t been frowning at her… 

“Hey, you coming?” Ginny asked at her elbow. 

“I don’t know… I’m not sure if I’m supposed to stay.”

“Well, if they don’t stop you on your way out, check the schedule?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Hermione smiled at her friend, trying to lift her mind from the spiral it had been going into. “Okay, let’s go.”

She began following Ginny out of the room. 

“Miss Granger.” Hermione stopped and looked back at Bellatrix, feeling a lump in her throat at the tone of her voice. She felt like she was about to be reprimanded and not in a fun way… jeez, Hermione, focus. Head out of the gutter. “You have an extra hour of rehearsal after each session.”

“Oh. Alright,” Hermione said, glancing at Ginny. “I’ll stay then.”

Ginny nodded to her and gave her a ‘good luck’ face before grabbing her bag and leaving the studio with the others. An assistant hurried over.

“The studios are ours at whatever time we want and I expect you’ll want some time to practice for yourself, so we got you a key. The building has security at the front desk twenty-four-seven, so you should have no problem.”

“Thank you.” Hermione accepted the key that the assistant handed her. 

“When you’re done, meet me back in the other studio,” Bellatrix said. 

“Done?”

Bellatrix gestured behind Hermione and she turned to find Narcissa standing there with a measuring tape hanging around her neck. 

“Narcissa is going to take your measurements for your costumes. It won’t take long.”

“Oh. Alright,” Hermione gave Narcissa a small smile. Bellatrix headed for the exit. “Wait… if it won’t take long, why aren’t we using this studio?”

“Because I prefer the other studio,” Bellatrix replied, pausing at the door and looking back at Hermione before letting out a small sigh. “I like the sea view.”

“Me too... “ Hermione murmured as the door closed. The silence seemed to stretch as she stared at it until Narcissa cleared her throat. 

“Well, Miss Granger… shall we get started?”

“Yes… sorry… yes.” Hermione walked towards her. “What do you need first?”

Narcissa studied her and then gestured for Hermione to raise her arms. 

“Bust first.” As the blonde woman began measuring Hermione, the younger woman kept her eyes fixed on the wall over Narcissa’s head. “You’re not what I thought.”

“What?” Hermione asked, surprised, looking down at the woman who was bent over to measure around her waist. 

“You’re different today than when I saw you at the audition. And when I saw you at the coffee place.”

“Oh. Yeah, I mean… different days I guess.”

“You are jumpy and anxious and timid. That’s not what this role is about.”

“Well, I can act.” Hermione replied, getting a little defensive. “And I’m not that bad.”

“You’re watching my sister with big eyes, like you’re a puppy she’s kicked who still wants attention.”

Hermione stared at her in shock. 

“I am not.”

“Yes, Miss Granger, you are.”

Well if she thought I was like that, why did she hire me?”

Narcissa looked at her, frowning. 

“Because you’re talented and you have potential, obviously. She wouldn’t have voted for you if you weren’t.”

“So it’s not…”

“Not what? Are you fucking?”

“What?”

Narcissa gave an exasperated sigh and stood up straight, arching an eyebrow. All of a sudden she seemed intimidating. 

“Are you and my sister fucking? She says not, but she’s been known to keep lovers quiet and the way you dance-”

“-No! We’re not fucking. We’re not… we… but it wasn’t…”

“So something has happened then?” Hermione didn’t answer, only set her jaw and looked away. “Very well. That’s your business. But I warn you, if you hurt my sister, a little pin-prick during a costume fitting is the least I’ll do to you.”

“What… Why would you think I’d hurt her? I don’t have that kind of… she’s… and I’m just…” Hermione stumbled over her words, overwhelmed. 

“Ah…” Narcissa looked at her as though she’d just figured her out. “I see.”

“What? What do you see?”

“What’s going on here?” Bellatrix stood in the doorway, staring at them both with narrowed eyes. 

“Nothing, sister dear.” Narcissa replied smoothly as Hermione’s heart beat heavily in her throat. 

“It didn’t seem like nothing. In fact, my prima looks positively distressed, dear sister.”

My prima. Oh my.

“I’m fine,” Hermione interjected. “Just a little… overwhelmed with everything. It’s all so new and I’ve never been a prima before at this level, that’s all.”

“Mmm.” Bellatrix didn’t look as though she believed her, but a look at Narcissa and she seemed to drop it. “Are you finished?”

Hermione looked at Narcissa who took one more measurement. 

“We are now. You can take your prima.”

“How kind of you,” Bellatrix’s tone was loaded and Hermione could feel the tension again. She didn’t know how she would survive if the tension was going to last for the whole rehearsal and show run. She thanked Narcissa and walked towards the door, grabbing her things again. 

“Bellatrix?” Narcissa’s voice rang out behind her. 

“Yes?”

“Be careful with that one.”

Hermione glanced over her shoulder as she passed Bellatrix and saw the look that passed between the sisters. She had an uneasy feeling that the sentence weighed heavily for Bellatrix, with more meaning than Hermione could glean from it. 

She hurried to the studio, not looking back to see if Bellatrix was following. Dropping her things to the side she hurried over to look out at the sea. She wished she was on the beach, feeling the salty air against her skin and in her lungs, hearing the crash of the waves and the sound of the pebbles rubbing as she walked on them. 

“Narcissa likes to tease people until they spill their secrets and insecurities.”

Hermione looked around to find Bellatrix standing a few feet from her. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. Try not to let her get in your head. She will like and respect you more if you don’t fall apart under the slightest pressure.”

“And her liking me would be a good thing?”

Bellatrix surveyed her. 

“Her opinion is something I value.”

Hermione hated that she didn’t know what that meant. She hated that there seemed to be a subtext that she just wasn’t getting. She hated that she didn’t know where she stood and that she felt like she was a pawn in a game. She turned back to look at the ocean, leaning against the frame. 

“We should get on with the session.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean? Because this is our rehearsal time, that’s why-”

“-No. I mean… why did you pick me?” Hermione turned to face Bellatrix, arms crossed. 

“For the role?” Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow as she stepped closer. 

“Sure. Let’s go with that.” Hermione replied sharply. 

“I told you that you were talented. I wouldn’t have invited you to audition if I didn’t think you might have a chance.”

“And that’s the reason that you singled me out to help at Madame’s?”

“Because you’re talented? Yes.”

Hermione chewed her lip, hoping for the courage to ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. 

“Is that the only reason?”

Bellatrix visibly stiffened, her eyes fixing more firmly onto Hermione, burning into her. 

“What other reason would there be?”

“So, we’re just not going to talk about it? Great. Seems like such a great idea.” Hermione could hear her tone, feel herself slipping further into irritation and anger, but she couldn’t help herself. “Really mature and professional.”

She wasn’t sure who that last part was aimed at but she knew it could apply to both of them. She knew that she shouldn’t be acting like this, especially not when she had told herself that she was going to be professional. She saw Bellatrix’s fists clench. 

“I assumed that you didn’t want to address it. I assumed that your leaving made it pretty clear where you stood on the subject.” She released her fists and doubt crept into her voice as she saw Hermione’s reaction. “Was I wrong?”

Hermione breathed in and let out a shuddering breath. 

“I…” Had she been wrong? Was Bellatrix just as conflicted about this as she was? She glanced at the door, remembering how she had run when they could have just talked. That weight lay solely on her.

“Don’t,” Bellatrix growled. Hermione’s eyes flitted to her in surprise. 

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t run again. Don’t leave me in the dark again.”

So she had hurt Bellatrix in some way. She was confused, just like Hermione. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Hermione said and Bellatrix looked doubtful. “Really, I wasn’t. I just… I was thinking that if I hadn’t left the other day, then this might be less difficult.”

Bellatrix sighed again. 

“Perhaps. I suppose I can’t fault you for running though. I did kiss you and if you didn’t want that, I-”

“- I kissed you back,” Hermione blurted out. Bellatrix blinked. 

“Yes, but-”

“-I did want it. I… I do want you, I just.. I didn’t know what it meant? I thought… It was too complicated with the audition the next day and this means so much to me. You don’t understand, or maybe you do, but I’ve dreamed of this for as long as I’ve known about you. Of performing in one of your shows? Of dancing with you? And I didn’t, I don’t, want to feel like I got it because of what happened.”

“You think I gave this to you because we kissed? Hermione, there are two other people responsible for you getting that part; two other judges. You got this based on talent; not because of some guilt of mine that I might have kissed you when it wasn’t wanted. Did you feel like you had to kiss me?”

“No,” Hermione fidgeted. “You didn’t kiss me because you thought I would feel like I had to?”

“No!” Bellatrix looked disgusted at the idea. “Is that what you think of me?”

“No… But I don’t exactly know you? And in this industry… you can’t blame me for considering it as an option.”

Bellatrix opened her mouth and then closed it. Hermione chewed her lip, wondering whether she had just crossed a line that she wouldn’t be able to get back over. Bellatrix sighed again and then sat down, throwing out one leg and drawing the other so that the ball of her foot rested against the thigh of the other. She leaned back on her hands. 

“No, you don’t know me.” She looked at Hermione and cocked her head to the side. “Do you want to?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W for brief mentions of eating disorders including comments about throwing up. 
> 
> They discuss, they dance, they eat. Plus some Draco and Tonks hilarity.

“I…” Hermione stared down at Bellatrix, stretched on the floor in front of her; inviting and confusing. She could continue what they had started the night before the audition. She could ask to date her. The options all seemed inviting and Bellatrix appeared to be open to discussion about it. Part of Hermione was incredulous; this woman had been the subject of her adoration, her inspiration and her celebrity crush for years, but here she was, just another woman wondering if they might have a connection. 

Hermione took a few steps forward and lowered herself to sit in front of Bellatrix, drawing her knees up under her chin and wrapping her arms around them as she thought. She didn’t want to answer wrong; they had already had a bumpy start. 

“I think I want to get to know you. But… I’m not sure what is best…”

Hermione trailed off, chewing her lip. Bellatrix watched her and, when she didn’t continue, she leaned forward a little, speaking softly. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about the fact that I want to get to know you in so many different ways, but that we’re working together now and… this is my career. You… you’re already established. If something… If we continued where we left off that night in the studio and it didn’t work out, my chances would be… I don’t know if I can risk that.”

Bellatrix breathed in and huffed out her breath, nodding. 

“I understand.” She shifted, hooking her extended leg up and wrapping her arms around it under her knee, half mirroring Hermione.”I can’t say that I wouldn’t be disappointed if we never did continue what we started though…” Her smirk was enough to make Hermione shiver and shoot her a small smile as she rolled her eyes. 

“It was pretty…”

“Yep.” Bellatrix let the word pop at the end, sending another little smirk at Hermione. 

“But what if we did and it made everything...weird?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean that I think part of the reason that we dance like this… so well together… is because of this… whatever we have.”

“I would agree,” Bellatrix murmured, “only I think that you’re about to tell me why it’s a reason that we shouldn’t continue.”

“I just don’t want to put this in danger. It means so much to me. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” She didn’t mention that she’d wanted, in a rich collection of dreams for something that she had never thought possible, Bellatrix too. 

Bellatrix studied her for a moment before responding. 

“Well, I can understand putting your career first. I’ve done the same.”

“You have?”

“Yes.” Bellatrix leaned back again. “You don’t get where I am without making some sacrifices. Losing other things.”

The note of sadness in her voice caught Hermione’s attention. 

“No, I can’t imagine you do.” The silence stretched between them and Hermione chewed her lip again. “I’m sorry.”

Bellatrix snorted slightly and smiled at her. 

“Please, pet, I’m hardly some little ingénue. We’re adults; if you would rather focus on your career than try out whatever this is, I can be fine with that. It won’t break what little heart I have.”

She winked and Hermione’s lips lifted slightly. 

“We could be friends?”

Bellatrix smirked with a raised eyebrow. 

“If you like.” Hermione blushed a little and Bellatrix chuckled. “That is if you can manage that.”

“I can manage. Like you said… we’re adults.”

“Well then,” Bellatrix said, standing up and offering her hand to Hermione. “That’s sorted them.”

Hermione took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. 

“I guess it is.”

“Good. Then shall we get on with rehearsal?”

Hermione felt a sliver of disappointment as Bellatrix’s hand slipped from hers and they went to their starting positions. It felt different, but she tried to ignore it and went through the routine. Bellatrix didn’t say anything the entire way through. Hermione felt the touch of her hands on her waist burn through her leotard and when they stopped, a sheen of sweat over both of them, she felt the disappointment grow. 

“You did good.”

“But good is never good, right?” Hermione replied, sending a half smile at the other woman, who snorted. 

“You do listen.”

“Have I ever given you any indication that I don’t?”

“No.” Bellatrix grinned at her. “It’s the first rehearsal. So it’s not perfect yet. I wasn’t expecting it to be, especially with all the unresolved… especially after that conversation.” 

“Oh, yeah. That’s fair.”

“Hermione.”

“Yes?”

“Relax. You’re carrying so much tension that your shoulders are almost at your ears.” Hermione sighed, lowering her shoulders and shooting Bellatrix a ‘better?’ look. “Better. Come on, time to go. You should get some food; I doubt you’ve eaten since this morning.”

On cue, Hermione’s stomach rumbled. 

“I guess. I think I’ve got some fruit at home.”

“Fruit?” Bellatrix raised her eyebrow at her. “You’re kidding. Just fruit? That’s your dinner?”

“I haven’t had a chance to go shopping yet; I’ll go tomorrow when I get paid.”

Bellatrix frowned at her for a moment.

“Come with me.”

“What?”

“We’re going to get some food.”

“But-”

“You wanted to be friends, right? Friends get food together.”

“But I-”

“Look, Hermione, part of my job is making sure my dancers are healthy. That’s what a good friend does too. So we’re going for food and I’m going to do an excellent job of not flirting with you.”

Hermione felt a chuckle escape her; incredulous as she was. 

“Do you always get what you want?”

“Generally. Clearly not always.”

Bellatrix smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush by picking up her jeans and pulling them on. They left the studio together. 

“What do you fancy?”

Other than you?

“I don’t mind.”

“Anything you want. I’m paying.”

“Bellatrix-”

“-Ah, so you can use my first name now?”

“I don’t take handouts.”

“It’s not a handout. Two friends having food; I may not have many but I believe that taking turns to pay is a thing that happens, yes? You can get it next time. Or, if you’re going to argue with that, consider it a work meeting; you wouldn’t be paying for that anyway.”

“Does anyone ever really say no to you?”

“Not usually.”

“You just seem to have put a lot of thought into this.”

“I’m glad you think so. It should mean that picking a place is easy in comparison for you.”

Hermione returned Bellatrix’s smirk sarcastically and then chewed her lip as she thought. They ended up in a small cafe that Hermione liked to read in, when she got a chance. It was on the seafront and they could hear the crash of the waves from where they sat, even though they were inside.

“So, what’s good to eat here?” Bellatrix asked, leaning back in her chair and eyeing the menu. 

“I usually just get a drink when I’m here. But I’ve had the panini, sometimes, as a treat.”

“A panini as a treat,” Bellatrix raised her eyebrow. “You’re not like many other dancers, are you?”

“I don’t throw up my meals, if that’s what you mean.”

“It was. Although things have changed a lot in the last few years. Definitely since I started my professional career.”

“Did… did you ever…?”

“Yes. But I haven’t, for many years.” Bellatrix looked down at the menu again. “I learned my lesson before my first prima role debuted. Thankfully.”

“How? I mean… that’s none of my business. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Bellatrix smiled slightly at her. “Maybe one day I’ll tell you about it.”

“Yeah? Okay.” Hermione smiled, looking down at the menu again. 

“So, paninis?”

“Paninis.”

A comfortable silence sat between them and Hermione kept glancing up at Bellatrix, unable to keep the smile from her lips. The older woman was alternating between getting the attention of a waitress and studying the cafe. She turned her head to look out of the window at the ocean front but, sensing Hermione’s gaze on her, she quickly glanced at the younger woman with a smirk. Hermione blushed and was saved from teasing by the waitress coming over to take their order. 

“So, that’s two tuna cheese melts and two waters?”

“Yes, thank you,” Bellatrix hummed and the woman smiled. 

“Coming right up.”

When they were alone again, Hermione chewed her lip again. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“What?”

“You chew your lip when you deliberate over something. I happen to find it both attractive and adorable, but since I’m meant to play nice…” Bellatrix smirked and Hermione felt her cheeks heat again. “I thought it was safer to ask what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“I just… do you think that it’s a good idea?”

“What?”

“This.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific, pet. I may be magical on stage, but I’m no mind reader.”

Hermione smiled at Bellatrix’s humour. It was so easy to talk to her, but she was concerned that the ease would be a difficulty. 

“I mean, do you think we can be friends? I don’t know about you but I am…” Hermione glanced around them and then leaned in, lowering her voice. “I am insanely attracted to you. Like, that night in the club? And the kiss? With all of that, doesn’t this feel sort of… date like?”

“You set the rules, little prima.” Bellatrix leaned in, smirking. “You tell me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, chuckling. 

“I wasn’t the only one kissing. In fact, I wasn’t the first.”

“Hey, I was just working from the signals I was getting. Do I want you? Yes. But am I an adult who can control herself? Also yes. Friendship works. It’s not like I have many of those and it might be interesting to see if I can manage it. I mean, I usually end up pissing off the people I sleep with; let’s see if I can manage not to do that with a friend, hmm?”

“Do you take anything seriously?” Hermione laughed. 

“Yes. But not this. You’re making a big deal out of it. We had one kiss.” Bellatrix shrugged. “It’s not like we got too far to go back.”

Hermione felt that sliver of disappointment again and she pushed it away. She could analyse that later, when she wasn’t distracted by Bellatrix. 

Bellatrix whose eyes had just slipped down to her lips briefly. 

“Um…” Bellatrix looked back to her and bit her lip in a mischievous smirk. 

“Well… can you blame me? It was a lovely kiss. Can’t help but think about it sometimes.”

“You probably should. Help it, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” Bellatrix shifted, throwing her arm over the back of the chair and reclining a little with an attitude that made Hermione instinctively press her legs together. “Taming it completely would be bad for the performance. And isn’t that why you’re requesting friendship instead? To save the show?”

“You’re teasing me.”

“Yes, Hermione. That is kind of my style.”

“Is it?”

“Very much so.”

“Never would have guessed.”

“Oh,” Bellatrix grinned. “She likes sarcasm.”

The waitress came over, carrying a tray with their drinks and food on it, distracting Hermione from her response. They didn’t speak while she put everything in front of them and then thanked her as she left them to it. 

Hermione picked up her panini and blew on it gently before taking a bite. She closed her eyes and gave a light moan as the cheese filled her mouth. She missed cheese. She looked at Bellatrix to find her smirking at her. 

“What?”

“Just… never seen anyone get that much pleasure from a panini before.”

“Oh please.”

“I’m serious.”

“You’ve been around ballet dancers your whole life but you’ve never seen one devouring food like they haven’t had it in years, which they probably haven’t?”

“Oh, I have. Just not like that. You looked like you really enjoyed it.” Bellatrix winked and took a bite of her own panini. She closed her eyes and let out a little moan which had Hermione’s eyes slipping to her lips and her insides burning. When Bellatrix opened her eyes again, she smirked at Hermione again. 

“I’m not the only one.” Bellatrix chuckled and shook her head. “Wait… was that your impression of me?”

“You’ll never know.”

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company, but when she had finished her panini and wiped her fingers on a napkin, Hermione rested her chin on her palms and studied Bellatrix closely. 

“What’s the issue between you and Rodolphus?”

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 

“How… What do you mean?”

“I saw the way you were with him earlier. There was a tension or… I don’t know. Something.”

Bellatrix chewed carefully, savouring her last bite of panini before answering. 

“We don’t always get along.”

“About what?”

“It varies.”

“So why do you work with him?”

“So many questions. Do I get to ask you some if I answer?”

“Yes… of course.” Hermione had a feeling that she might regret that later, but her curiosity won out, as it so often did. 

“He brings in a lot of money. He has good connections. I can’t say I’m happy to be in his company most of the time, let alone work with him, but he knows what he’s doing. Besides, I signed a contract to do five shows with him. This is my fifth. After this… I’m free.”

“You make it sound like he’s a jailor.” Bellatrix eyed her, but didn’t answer. “So, what about the musical director? Are they the tiebreaker when you argue?”

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Lucius. Narcissa’s ex-husband. Nowadays, he’s more likely to side with Rod than me.”

“Oh. Wow. Narcissa and him… they still work together?”

“You may have noticed that he wasn’t there today. They keep out of each other’s way most of the time. It’s for the best.”

“Messy divorce?”

“I think it’s my turn to ask questions.”

Hermione chewed her lip, concerned that she might have overstepped, but Bellatrix didn’t seem angry. She nodded her head. 

“Okay. Your turn. Fire away.”

“How do you think I should end the show?”

“What? Erm…”

“I know, you don’t know much about it. But I assume… well, I know, that you’ve seen my ballets before. You know what I do. Do you think I should give them a happy ending?”

“I think that you should do what feels best to you. You’re the visionary. And yes, I’ve seen your work. It’s breathtaking and unique and it always leaves me feeling… well, everything. So, whatever you do, it’ll be blindingly beautiful.”

Bellatrix blinked, seemingly taken aback by the passionate praise. 

“Well… now I’m wondering if you’re more than just a casual observer. A big fan, are you?”

“Yes. I have been for years. Before you choreographed.”

“A fan. Well, I thought you might be when we first met but then I just assumed most of your reactions were because you were gay panicking.”

“I was not gay panicking!” Hermione gasped, blushing hard. 

“You kind of were, a little bit.” Bellatrix teased. “But now I find out that you’re a fan girl as well?”

“I’m not some crazed fan. I didn’t stalk you or anything.”

“Bet you’ve got photos of me. Or maybe posters. You seem like the poster type.”

“I do not,” Hermione lied, glad that she’d taken them down now. Not that she imagined there would ever be occasion for Bellatrix to go in her room. 

“No? You’re telling me that you never got all flustered looking at me dancing? Checked me out on YouTube?” Bellatrix winked. 

“You’re awful.”

“I’m a tease,” Bellatrix grinned. “Always and forever. Consider it part of my charm.”

“You like teasing people?”

“I like teasing you. You blush very prettily.”

On cue, Hermione blushed and Bellatrix grinned, victoriously. 

“Wow, you’re an asshole. Why am I trying to be friends with you again?”

“Because it’s either that or succumb to your fangirl fantasies and let me fuck you.”

Hermione’s mouth popped open as Bellatrix looked at her slyly. Hermione squeezed her legs together tightly and bit her lip. 

“You...did you just seriously just say that?”

“It’s an accurate description for what would have happened if you’d stayed after that kiss,” Bellatrix shrugged again. “Well, providing you’d wanted to, of course. Consent is sexy, after all.”

Hermione laughed, completely taken aback. 

“I… what… you’re so odd.”

“Am I?” Bellatrix chuckled, leaning forward. “How so?”

“You’re just… not what I expected.”

“Disappointed?”

“No.”

Bellatrix’s grin was the brightest that Hermione had seen all day. 

***

“Excuse me, you what?”

“I just said-”

“You turned down having sex with Bellatrix Black? The woman you’ve been crushing on for years? The actual goddess herself?”

“Draco-”

“-I’m sorry, I’m just adjusting to this parallel universe I’ve been dropped into.”

“Ha. Ha. Hilarious. Look, I don’t want to wreck this chance I’ve been given. It’s too good of an opportunity. Besides… I don’t think I’m the person that could sleep with her and just… have that be it, you know? I’d want more and I really don’t think… well that doesn’t seem like her style.”

“Did she say it wasn’t?”

“Well, no. But she did say that she’d have… slept with me if I’d have stayed that night when we kissed-”

“OH MY F… FLAKEY CROISSANTS.”

“You have got to get better alternatives for swearing.”

“I will use whatever alternatives I want, Hermione. Hakuna your tatas.”

“Hakuna my what now?”

“You know… instead of ‘calm your tits’. Harry says I can’t even say tits anymore. I love that word. You’d think I wouldn’t, having no desire to have them in my life, but it’s just such a fun word.” Draco sighed. “So now I have to come up with fun alternatives.”

“And that’s your best?”

“No,” he grinned. “I also have ‘destress your breasts’ but he didn’t like that one.”

“That’s pretty bad.”

“How about ‘adjust your bust before it combusts?’”

Hermione burst into laughter, clutching her sides as Draco grinned at her. 

“What’s going on here?” Tonks asked, sliding behind the coffee counter. 

“I’m just telling Hermione some of my alternatives for ‘calm your tits’.”

“Oh, I’ve got one,” Tonks said, smirking as Hermione regained her composure. “Undo the calamity that is your mammaries.”

Draco and Hermione burst into laughter. 

“Oh, oh, how about,” Hermione gasped, “give that chest a rest?”

“Undo the calamity that is your mammaries!” Draco wheezed. 

“What on earth are you three doing?”

They all jumped, finding Harry staring at them from the other side of the counter. Hermione wiped away tears; attempting to restrain the bubble of laughter that was trying to break free. 

“They’re just helping me,” Draco chuckled. “We’re coming up with coffee lounge friendly things that I can say.”

“Give me strength,” Harry said, rolling his eyes fondly at them. “You two shouldn’t be encouraging him.”

“Better than encouraging him to keep swearing,” Tonks shrugged. 

“Tonks makes a good point, love,” Draco said. 

“It’s a good job I love you,” Harry replied, leaning over to peck Draco on the cheek. “Now, help me clear some tables.”

Draco pouted but slipped out from behind the counter and went in search of used pots. Hermione giggled, shaking her head as she turned back to the blackboard that she’d been writing up. New Winter drinks and desserts would be starting tomorrow, although it still felt like Autumn. Hermione couldn’t believe how quickly the weeks were flying by; it wouldn’t be long before Christmas. She wondered if the rehearsals would all fly by too.

“So, how’s it going, Prima?” Tonks asked. Hermione glanced around, startled. Only Bellatrix had called her that. 

“What?”

“Well, that is what you are, isn’t it?”

“Yes but… I mean it’s going fine. We’ve only had one rehearsal so far but yeah… I’m excited. Nervous, but excited.”

“And is she everything you hoped?” Tonks winked. 

“Everything and more,” Hermione hummed. “We went for food after and talked.”

“You went on a date?”

“No. Just as friends.”

“You kissed, then you went out for food together. Sounds like a date to me.”

“Friends can get food together.”

“Friends don’t usually kiss and have naughty fantasies about each other.”

Hermione messed up the board with how quickly she looked round at Tonks. 

“Wha- How do you… what?”

“Oh please. You’re a grown ass woman. If you hadn’t been having naughty little dreams about her, I’d be telling you that you didn’t really have a crush.”

“I… Well, it doesn’t matter. We’re going to be friends and colleagues. Nothing more.”

“Uh huh.” Tonk’s eyes glinted with amusement. “Sure. I believe you. Thousands wouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm dragging this out. Also croissants; I don't know why they're sneaking into everything but I guess I just love them. Try warm almond croissants (the ones with filling) and blueberry jam. I recommend with great enthusiasm. And a bit of breast humour... inspired by a conversation in one of the Discord Servers. 
> 
> Which reminds me. You can thank LysSerris for the direction this is going because I had three options and decided to try and go with the direction of one of her favourite tropes. I mean, whether the characters allow that remains to be seen. No longer capable of updating every day but it was a good run. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals are in full swing and Rod makes an appearance, prompting Bellatrix and Hermione to spend more time together than they have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm being careful at the moment because of my wrist. And I'm really sorry that I can't keep up with comments. Know that I read them all and love them all, here and on my other stories. I am so grateful for the comments <3 Will do my best to reply to some, but I figure you'd rather I wrote than replied? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Hermione had never worked so hard. She could feel beads of sweat on her back and forehead as she turned on the ball of her foot, fanning her leg out before tumbling to the floor, breathing heavily. She felt Bellatrix slide into place behind her, her arms wrapping around her with fingers splayed, curling around her possessively. Hermione shivered as goosebumps peppered her arms and she turned her head towards Bellatrix. 

The moment held; the only sound their mingled panting as their chests rose and fell in unison. Hermione could feel Bellatrix pressing into her with every breath and her eyes fluttered closed momentarily at the sensation. When she opened her eyes, her breathing was a little shaky and she could feel her muscles trembling with the exertion. Bellatrix’s fingers tightened on her arms slightly, barely noticeable, but Hermione noticed everything the other woman did these days. 

Loud clapping brought them out of the moment and Hermione felt Bellatrix’s grip loosen and leave her almost the moment that it started. She glanced up in the direction of the sound and saw Rodolphus Lestrange standing in the doorway. 

“Marvellous work, both of you.”

Hermione smiled lightly, feeling a light blush coat her cheeks as Bellatrix stood and looked at the producer with a slight frown. 

“Rod, I didn’t know you were here today.”

Hermione climbed to her feet, her legs still feeling slightly weak after their long session. She tried to ignore the voice that told her that wasn’t the only reason that her legs wobbled after each session with Bellatrix. 

“I thought I’d pop in and see how my favourite two dancers are doing.”

Hermione felt the hairs on her neck raise, as they always did now when Rod entered the room. He had come to watch them perform twice, but it had been when they’d been working as a part of the troupe, not their one to one sessions. Every time, Hermione had felt his eyes burning into her, the way Bellatrix’s did, but under his gaze she felt like she needed a shower. He hadn’t done anything to make her feel that way, besides look, but there was something about him that made her feel as though he was undressing her with his eyes and it made her uncomfortable. That, and the fact that whenever he turned up, Bellatrix’s mood would drop and she’d be snappy with the entire company afterwards. It unsettled Hermione; she knew there must be more to their story than what Bellatrix had told her but she didn’t want to pry. 

“Your favourite dancers are in a strip club, Rod, and we both know it.”

Hermione flinched as Rod’s face lost the attempt at a jovial smile that he had been doing and turned sour. Usually Bellatrix played nice, but not today. Rod opened his mouth as if he were about to snap back and then his eyes slipped to Hermione and he forced a smile to his lips that didn’t meet his eyes. 

“You’ve always been my favourite dancer Bella, and you know it. Of course, Hermione has quickly made her way to the top. You’re doing wonderfully.”

He turned his attention to her and she shifted under his gaze but forced a small smile to her face. 

“Thank you, Mr. Lestrange.”

“I’ve told you; you can call me Rod if you like,” he winked. 

Hermione didn’t respond, awkward, her eyes slipping to Bellatrix, who seemed to become even more glacial as she stepped a little closer, arching an eyebrow at Rod. 

“Hermione and I are busy rehearsing, Rod. I can speak to you afterwards.”

“But your session time is finished,” he replied, without even checking his watch. Hermione glanced at the wall clock and saw that he was right, but then she and Bellatrix never did finish on time, always willing to spend more time with each other than planned. “And besides, it is Hermione who I want to talk to.”

Bellatrix seemed to freeze for a moment and then glanced at Hermione hesitantly before turning back to him. 

“Well, make it quick. I promised her that I’d walk her home.”

Hermione blinked; Bellatrix had promised no such thing. She looked back to Rod who was looking at her curiously. 

“Yes, she did. It’s so dark out now and it’s not good to walk home alone.”

Bellatrix shot her a mildly impressed look; her voice hadn’t wavered in the lie once. 

“Well, I won’t keep you long,” he replied, stepping into the room. “Bella, give us a moment. No need to stand guard over the girl while we’re still in the studio. No muggers here.”

Bellatrix looked like she’d just bit her tongue and with another glance at Hermione, she headed over to her bag. Rod focussed his full attention on to Hermione with a smile that was too big to be real. It made her feel like cringing; she only just avoided doing it. 

“How can I help you, Mr. Lestrange?”

“Well, Hermione, I wanted to let you know of an engagement that you’re expected to attend as a part of your contract. Have you heard of the Christmas Eve ball that is happening at the ballroom?”

“Yes,” Hermione said, remembering Draco’s plans to propose to Harry there. “I tried to get a ticket but-”

“Well, you’re in luck. The company has a selection of tickets and we’re going to network at the event. The creative team will be going and we have a ticket for our prima as well.”

“Oh, that’s great. Two of my friends are going to be there. They wanted me to get a ticket so that I could-”

“Well, I’m not sure you’ll have too much time to hang around with your friends,” Rod smirked. “But I’m glad you’re excited to go. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Um…” Hermione’s brain stopped working. “I… Are we all going together?”

“Bella doesn’t like to share a car; she likes to make a dramatic entrance. Lucius might join us.”

Hermione got the distinct impression that Lucius wouldn’t be joining them in the car and the implication made her shrink. She couldn’t flatly refuse to go with him; could she? 

“That’s very kind of you, but-”

“Wear something impressive. I like to show our investors that we have the perfect prima to pull off the show. We have to keep them engaged, especially with this one. It’s not their usual sort of thing.” He glanced at Bella and his lip curled. “A little too… controversial.”

Hermione looked over at Bellatrix who was watching them like a hawk. Hermione shivered under the weight of her gaze. 

“If everyone is going on their own, perhaps it would be better for me to-”

“It’s a good idea for me to introduce you; you’re a new face, an unknown. Me presenting you will show them that you’re important, that you matter.” He stopped and levelled her with a serious gaze. “That you have a career ahead of you and that I support Bella’s vision fully.”

Hermione felt her heart sink. Surely he wasn’t threatening her? Threatening Bellatrix’s show? She had to be reading the situation wrong; why would he, over a date to a ball? But she knew that it was true, no matter how strange she found it. She could feel the pressure he was putting on her without even laying a hand on her. 

“Ok.”

“Excellent. I will have my assistant arrange for some dresses for you to try on. I doubt you have anything suitable and I know the salary you’re on. I’m on business in London until a few days before, so I’ll see you in two weeks.” He gave her a grin that made her skin crawl. “Unless you would prefer a ride home, instead of walking with Bella? I assure you that I’d be better protection than a prima almost past her prime.”

Hermione flinched and shook her head. 

“No, thank you. I feel perfectly safe with Bella.”

Rod’s face soured a little but he gave a curt nod and then turned and left, not even looking at Bellatrix on his way. Hermione stood, staring after him in shock. It was only when Bellatrix’s fingers alighted gently on her elbow that she jumped and realised that she hadn’t moved. 

“Are you alright?” Bellatrix asked her gently, although there was an edge to her voice. 

“Fine,” Hermione whispered. “Just…”

“He asked you to the ball.”

“I believe I was informed that I was going. That seems like a more accurate description.”

Bellatrix gritted her teeth, glancing over at the door that Rod had exited through minutes before. 

“You don’t have to go with him, you know?”

“I think I do. The way he said…” Hermione shook her head. “It’s fine. It’s just a ball, right? It’ll be an uncomfortable car ride, but we’ll get there, network and I’ll actually get to see my friend propose…”

“Your friend is intending to propose at the ball?” Bellatrix blinked. 

“Yes. Draco. He’s proposing to Harry and he was hoping I could go and film it. He was so disappointed when I couldn’t; this will make his day.”

Bellatrix chewed her lip. 

“Well. If you’re sure you’re fine. But if you don’t want to-”

“It’s ok,” Hermione replied again, firmer this time. She might not want to, but she wouldn’t let Rod hold Bellatrix’s show and her future career over her. She would go, be nice to investors and then she’d slip out with Harry and Draco and go home, leaving him without his arm candy. “I can handle him.”

She turned away to grab her things, ignoring the concern on Bellatrix’s face. She couldn’t help but feel a thrill run up her when Bellatrix was protective. They’d been behaving for a couple of weeks; they had lunch together once a week and other than that only saw each other in rehearsals. Hermione knew she still wanted her and she suspected Bellatrix felt the same, but she also knew that they were both committed to the show. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Bellatrix said as Hermione pulled on her skirt over her leggings and leotard. She grabbed her jacket and slipped on as she threw a smile at the other woman. 

“Okay.” She grabbed her things. 

It had become a ritual. Their rehearsals lasted longer and so Bellatrix would walk her out of the building and they would stand outside for a moment, even in the rain, with the hesitation born from questions that wanted to be asked, but couldn’t be. Hermione always ached after those few moments; they had even happened in the rain. Hermione had never seen anyone look so beautiful getting thoroughly drenched as Bellatrix had in those few moments before they’d both left each other. She’d wanted to step forward and kiss her so badly that her dreams had been filled with that exact scenario; kissing Bellatrix in the rain while the drops collected in her curls and she clung to her. 

Today, there was no rain, but the early darkness swallowed anything outside of the street lamps and lights from buildings and the cold bit at them. Hermione pulled her jacket tighter as she stepped out of the door; Bellatrix followed behind her. 

“God the temperature is really dropping,” Hermione hissed as the wind blew. 

“It is winter,” Bellatrix responded with a small smirk that made Hermione a little less frozen. “You should wear more clothing.”

Her eyes surveyed Hermione’s clothes shrewdly and Hermione raised her eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah, like you’re wearing much more.”

Bellatrix’s favourite black leather jacket was wrapped around her and her black skinny jeans were practically painted on her. Her leotard lay under her; another high necked black piece. 

“I don’t feel the cold much.”

“No? Lucky. I do. I’m always cold.”

Bellatrix tutted and reached into her bag. After a little rummaging, she pulled out a black scarf. 

“Here.”

“Oh, no, it’s ok. I don’t ne-”

“Hermione.” Bellatrix silenced her as she stepped forward and raised her hands, wrapping the scarf around Hermione’s neck. Her hands lingered on the ends, as though she was contemplating pulling her close with it and Hermione forgot to breathe. Bellatrix’s eyes burned into her, as they always seemed to, but then she released her and took a step back. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Alright. Thank you. I’ll bring it back tomorrow.”

“Only if you’re bringing and wearing your own scarf. And some warmer clothes.”

“Alright bossy,” Hermione smirked. Bellatrix’s own smirk grew and she raised her eyebrow. 

“I am your boss, technically,” she drawled; each word seemed to drip from her lips like honey. 

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but the headlights of a stopping car caught their attention. The back window rolled down and they both realised that it was Rod. 

“Last chance to change your mind,” he grinned at Hermione. “It’s cold out and it doesn’t look like Bella’s in a rush to get you home.”

“We were just leaving,” Bellatrix said, glaring at him. She put her arm around Hermione’s waist and they were moving; Hermione going with her automatically. She glanced back when she heard the car moving off; they had already crossed the road. 

“He’s gone.”

“Good,” Bellatrix replied. She didn’t stop walking, although she did remove her arm from around Hermione’s waist. Hermione slowed and Bellatrix glanced around. “Are you coming?”

“You don’t have to walk me; I know you just didn’t want him to have an excuse to press me to get in the car.”

“I’m taking you home,” Bellatrix replied. “I shouldn’t have been letting you walk home alone anyway.”

“But your hotel is just there,” Hermione gestured back; she knew that Bellatrix was staying at the hotel near the studios for convenience. “You don’t have to walk back with me, really, it’ll take-”

“I feel like you should have figured out by now that there’s no point in arguing with me, once I’ve made my mind up about something.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed lightly. She loved when Bellatrix put her foot down like that; it seemed so… adorable. Not that she’d ever tell her that, of course. Sometimes it wasn’t adorable; sometimes it was darn right sexy, but Hermione wasn’t in a rush to tell Bellatrix that either. She needed to keep the friendship that they’d been developing intact and reminding her that she found her attractive would not help that. 

“Fine. But I’m adding this to the list of white knight things you’ve done and claim aren’t heroic.”

“More a devil than an angel, darling.”

Hermione’s heart fluttered, as it did everytime Bellatrix called her ‘darling’ or ‘prima’. 

“In some ways, maybe,” she replied, following Bellatrix. “But in other ways, I think you’re just looking for damsels in distress to rescue so you can impress them with your heroic deeds.”

“Are you a damsel in distress?” Bellatrix asked teasingly, her voice an octave lower, making Hermione’s skin heat again. 

“No, even if you insist on treating me like one.” She said it playfully, but she could see Bellatrix wasn’t entirely joking. She had been protective of Hermione whenever the opportunity presented itself and Hermione wondered if she was like this with all her friends. Or was it left over from the feelings she had admitted weeks ago? 

Bellatrix stopped and Hermione almost walked into her shoulder. 

“You’re stronger than even you think,” Bellatrix murmured. “I don’t think you need saving.”

Hermione blushed. 

“Thank you. Not that… I don’t really mind when you do, you know, save me.”

“Oh really?” That twinkle in Bellatrix’s eye was back and Hermione realised that she’d just been baited into admitting that. Bellatrix lived to tease her as much as Narcissa lived to find her weaknesses. 

“Shut up,” Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked around. “Some hero; you’ve taken us the wrong way.”

“Well, in case you’d forgotten, I have never actually been to your home before,” Bellatrix reminded her. “I was just walking, hoping you’d direct me if I went wrong.”

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, before gesturing down a street that would get them back on track. She could hear the waves crashing in the distance; if she aimed for the seafront, she could always find her way back from there. She buried her nose in Bellatrix’s scarf surreptitiously, breathing in that slightly spicy scent that was Bellatrix. Chewing on her lip, she lifted her head as Bellatrix caught up with her; she didn’t want to get caught sniffing her scarf like some sort of weirdo. 

They walked in silence, both enjoying the crash of the waves as they turned and walked along the barrier that lay between them and the sea. Hermione saw Bellatrix looking at her once or twice, but whenever she glanced at her, Bellatrix’s eyes seemed to be fixed on the slight shape of the waves that they could see under the lamp light that lined the seafront. 

“I’ve always loved the sea,” Bellatrix murmured the next time Hermione glanced at her. 

“Me too.”

The other woman smiled at her and then turned her head to look at the sea again. 

“It’s so wild.”

“Powerful and beautiful,” Hermione added. “Like a storm. I love a storm over the sea.”

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, me too. I did a piece based around nature, it was-”

“‘Breathe’, yes, I saw it. It was incredible. One of my favourites.”

“You’re such a fangirl.”

“I am not.”

“You are.”

“I hate that word. It sounds like I scream unintelligibly when you walk into a room.”

“Maybe not when I walk in…” Bellatrix’s voice trailed off and she bit her lip before smirking and playing it off as a joke. Hermione still flushed before she replied. 

“Oh please, you think you’re so good.”

“I am good.”

“You’re cocky.”

“I have good reason to be, and you like it.” Hermione bit her lip and didn’t respond, grinning as she shook her head. Bellatrix smirked at her. “See? I knew it.”

“I didn’t say I agreed.”

“You didn’t deny it either.”

“Maybe I didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” Hermione teased as she stopped in front of her apartment building’s front door. “This is me. And I think you’re exaggerating; you can’t be that good.”

“Oh but I am, darling prima.” Hermione shivered at Bellatrix’s tone as the woman stepped into her space. “Of course, if you doubt me so much, I know a way that you can find out for yourself.”

Hermione’s eyes flicked down to Bellatrix’s lips and she swallowed. Bellatrix’s lips split into a grin and Hermione could see the huff of air she released in the cold air. 

“I-”

Bellatrix’s smile dropped a little and she shifted her weight back. 

“I was teasing. I’m sorry if I overstepped-”

“No,” Hermione hurried to reassure her. “It’s ok, really. I just… sometimes I get taken by surprise.”

Bellatrix smiled at her and slipped her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. 

“I should go before I get the urge to surprise you again.” Hermione bit her lip, looking down at her feet briefly before looking up and nodding. Bellatrix smiled again, nodding too. “Ok. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Hermione murmured, although she didn’t move inside. Bellatrix hesitated too. 

“Ok, bye.”

“Bye.”

Hermione pulled her jacket close as she watched Bellatrix walk away and only when the woman had disappeared did she hurry inside, heading up to her flat to get warm. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly banter and flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and I hope you're all keeping safe.

“Did you kiss?” Tonks asked as they cleaned up the counter ready for opening the next day. 

“No,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I told you; we’re just friends.”

“She isn’t exactly acting like she wants you to just be friends,” Tonks replied. 

“She walked me home to protect me from that asshole.”

“Oh, yeah. What’re you going to do? You can’t go with him.”

“I think I have to. He won’t try anything.”

“Hermione-”

“Even if he wanted to, I doubt it’d be before the event. He wants to show me off first. I don’t intend to drive home with him.”

“You had better not. I’ll tell Draco that no matter how boozed up and smoochy he is with Harry he needs to make sure you leave with him.” 

“Don’t. I’ll talk to him. But I promise I won’t leave with him Lestrange.”

“If you do, I will make your life hell.” Tonks shot her a smile and then glanced over as the door opened. “Customers.”

“I’ve got them,” Hermione smiled. She grabbed the pen and paper and waited by the till, offering a big smile to the women that had come in. “Hi, what can I get for you?”

“Coffee, black.” One of the women, who looked slightly familiar, said. She surveyed Hermione while her friend gave her order. “You’re that girl.”

“That depends on what you mean,” Hermione replied as she ran it through the till. “And that’s four pounds forty.”

The familiar woman waved away her friend’s purse. 

“Go find us a table? I’ve got this.” When they were left alone and she’d tapped her card on the reader, the woman turned her attention on Hermione. “You were the one dancing with Bella, at the club, weeks ago. You’re her prima.”

Hermione studied the woman again and remembered what Bellatrix had said about having another sister. 

“You’re Andy.”

“Yes.”

“Bella and Narcissa’s sister.”

“Yes. Good to see they still acknowledge my existence outside of family gatherings.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Hermione asked as she moved to the coffee machine and started making their drinks. 

“Because I didn’t go into the arts, like the rest of them. Quite the scandal. She told me what happened with you. The brief version, anyway.”

Hermione avoided eye contact, focussing on making the drinks. She wasn’t sure what Bellatrix had said but it seemed best not to presume. 

“Oh?”

“Yes. She said she kissed you.”

Hermione almost dropped the coffee cup. 

“Yes, she did.”

“She said you kissed her back and then you ran off and left her in that studio. That you’re an incredible dancer and that you want to just be friends because your career matters.”

“It… yes?”

“Mmm,” she studied her. “Hurt her and I’ll make you wish you’d never been born.”

“I…” Hermione frowned. First Narcissa and then Andy? This was getting ridiculous. She straightened her back. “I’m not out to hurt her. We’re just friends.”

Andy arched her eyebrow and then her eyes flickered to Hermione’s left. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Tonks staring Andy down. 

“I think Hermione has made herself clear,” Tonks said crisply. “Your drinks are ready. Enjoy.”

Andy, seemingly amused, took the drinks and inclined her head to them before heading over to the table where her friend sat waiting. 

“Thanks Tonks, but I could've-”

“I know you could have handled it. But you didn’t have to. There’s a difference,” Tonks winked and went back to setting up. 

When Draco appeared a few hours later to relieve Hermione for rehearsals, she grabbed him excitedly. 

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“The creative team got tickets to the Christmas Eve ball and I get to go as well!”

“What!? That’s amazing, Hermione!” He grinned so widely. “That means you can-”

“Yep!”

“Oh that’s so cool. Great, we need to plan. Do you want to come with us?”

“I actually have to go with the producer.”

“Have to? Wait… isn’t that the guy you said is creepy af?”

“Yeah.” Hermione shifted under his gaze. “But I have to. And I was hoping you’d be alright with not leaving without me? You know, even with… everything. Could you make sure that I get home with you?”

“Darling, of course!” Draco wrapped an arm around her. “I won’t let you out of my sight.”

“Thanks,” she smiled and leaned into him briefly. “Right, got to get going. Another day, another rehearsal.”

“Good luck honey,” he waved her off. Hermione waved at Tonks and headed out of the door. It had rained overnight and it was still cold enough that ice still covered some of the pavement, so Hermione was extra careful as she headed towards the studios. The last thing she wanted was to slip and break something. 

She slipped past the reception desk, smiling at security and went upstairs. She was early and there were only a few people there already. Sneaking a look at the schedule to make sure she was correct, she saw that they were working on the entire first half, which had been changed since yesterday. She had thought that they weren’t starting run throughs until the following week. Chewing her lip, she went to the toilets to change. 

She was just looking in the mirror, wondering whether to pin her hair up or not, when the door opened and Bellatrix appeared. She stopped when she saw Hermione and a smile immediately tweaked her lips. 

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Hermione smiled, leaning her hands on the sink. “How are you?”

“Good. You?”

“Yeah, good. Just trying to figure out what to do with this.” She gestured at her hair which was a little wilder than she’d thought. Bellatrix glanced at the stalls that lay between them which were empty and then stepped forward. 

“Leave it down.”

Her voice had that lower tone; there was the slight gravel to it that Hermione always found made her body stand to attention. She brushed it off with an eye roll. 

“I look like I’ve been out in a gale.”

“You look like you’ll look when we do this show. Minus show makeup and the costumes.” Bellatrix took another step forward and looked at Hermione in the mirror. “You look like a dream.”

Hermione shook her head, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“You’re such a liar.”

“I could’ve said you look like you’ve just had sex,” Bellatrix smirked. “I was being polite.” 

Hermione glanced back at herself in the mirror and twisted her head, surveying herself from different angles. 

“Nope. I mean it’s been a while, but this isn’t quite what I look like post sex.”

She watched Bellatrix’s smirk widen in the mirror with her own and turned around, feeling the sink pressing into her ass as she leaned on it, surveying Bellatrix. 

“I bet you look even better,” Bellatrix murmured, giving her a slight wink. 

“I believe I look like a sweaty, pink mess,” Hermione chuckled. “Or so my ex said to me once.”

“Then she didn’t appreciate the beauty of such a thing,” Bellatrix’s humour seemed to have gone a little and Hermione noticed the shift only when the woman stepped a little closer. Now, if she wanted to leave, she would have to physically push past Bellatrix. Not that she wanted to leave, of course. Her breath caught as Bellatrix raised her hand and her fingers collected a stray hair, pushing it behind her ear. “Her loss.”

The way Bellatrix’s fingertips caught on the edge of her jaw as she released the strand of hair made Hermione inhale sharply and Bellatrix’s eyes immediately flicked down to her lips as they parted. Hermione could feel heat tingling across her body and she swallowed; her throat feeling surprisingly dry. She opened her mouth as if to reply but no sound came out and she had no idea what she’d been going to say anyway. She only knew that something about the moment made her whole body feel alive with energy and she just wanted to lean forward and touch Bellatrix; kiss her and drag her close until they were moulded together. She was beginning to forget why she couldn’t. 

Bellatrix leaned forward and then jerked back as the door to the bathroom swung open, admitting two giggling members of the corps who froze when they saw Bellatrix and Hermione standing there.

“Sorry,” they mumbled, hurrying into stalls. Hermione glanced at Bellatrix and then turned to look at herself in the mirror, worrying her lip when she saw how pink her cheeks were and how heavy and lidded her eyes looked. 

“Damn it,” she glanced back at Bellatrix who gave her a small shrug. She started towards the door, with Hermione watching her. “Wait, weren’t you going to…?”

She gestured towards the cubicles. Bellatrix flushed and nodded before heading into one of them and shutting the door without giving Hermione another glance. Hermione turned to the mirror and glared at herself before taking a brush and pulling it through her hair. Well, it might still look slightly wild but at least it was presentable. She packed her things into her bag and headed out of the door, not bothering to wait for Bellatrix, just in case the other girls came out first. She couldn’t get out of her brain that Bellatrix thought that she looked like she’d just had sex. 

She had begun stretching when Bellatrix appeared in the studio and they only shared a small glance and smile before the older woman went over to Lucius and began talking to him. Hermione hadn’t spoken to him much other than to be introduced to him, but he seemed to be quite a reserved and aloof man; rigid and haughty. He was at once exactly how she’d pictured him and completely different. She wasn’t sure whether she liked him or not. She could certainly see how he and Narcissa would work together and all the ways that they might not, but she hadn’t really spoken to him enough to form her own opinion. 

As she sat on the floor with her legs in a diamond, pressing her knees to the floor and her head to her feet, she felt someone sit, not very elegantly, next to her. 

“I am going to kill that brother of mine,” Ginny groaned. “He used up all the hot water this morning and he used the last of the milk. I hate him. I hate him with a burning fury and passion that could match the sun.”

“Have you been spending time with Draco?”

“I’m going to the same acting class as him.”

“Oh god,” Hermione groaned, glancing up at her friend with a smirk. “You’re not going to start doing Romeo and Juliet across the coffee counter are you?”

“I mean I wasn’t going to, but now…” Hermione shot her friend a look that made her chuckle. “No, obviously not. He’s good though. When he stops showing off that is.”

“Yeah, but that’s just Draco.”

“And we wouldn’t have him any other way.”

“Damn right,” Hermione chuckled. “So are you thinking of acting too?”

“I don’t know. I just want to broaden my chances and besides, it can only help. I mean the job you did at the audition… granted I know that it wasn’t actually acting but still…” Hermione reached out and pushed her gently, laughing. “Hey! I’m serious. I want to be a star too. Besides, I like acting.”

“Well good. I’m glad.”

“What about you? Anything outside of ballet catching your interest?” Ginny inclined her head towards Bellatrix and waggled her eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“We’re just friends.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“Why does everyone have such a hard time believing me when I say that?”

“Because we have eyes?”

Ginny was saved from another push by Bellatrix clapping her hands together, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“Good afternoon everyone. Those of you who have checked the schedule on arrival will have seen that there’s been a slight change. We will be attempting a run through of the first part of the show; some of you are aware that the second part is in a state of flux and we are hoping that this will allow us to get on the same page with the way that the story is progressing. There will be no breaks throughout; I want a clean sweep. Understood?”

“Yes, Bellatrix,” everyone chorused. Hermione felt the knot in her stomach return; she hadn’t done some of the duets in front of the entire company yet. They were some of the most intense and Bellatrix had been keeping them private. 

“Good. You have a further ten minutes to warm up and then I want everyone in places ready to go. Hermione, please join Lucius and I for a moment?”

Hermione nodded and glanced at Ginny before standing up and heading to the front. Everyone else got on with their stretching. Bellatrix gave her a small smile and Lucius gave her a curt nod. 

“Miss Granger, good afternoon.”

“Mr. Malfoy, hello.”

“We’ve been discussing the second half,” Bellatrix said, drawing Hermione’s attention back to her. “When you’re dancing the first half, I want you to think about what would feel natural to you as a continuation of this story. I want your input, since none of us seem to be able to come to an agreement.”

Hermione watched Bellatrix throw a look at Lucius. She wondered what the story was there and whether Bellatrix would tell her if she asked. 

“Ok, I can do that.” 

“The main question is whether or not we end this happy or not. But if there’s anything else you think of… I’ve been considering adding in a partner to you that is in direct competition with me, but that would include some changes to the first part. Not that I mind that of course.”

“That’d be quite interesting,” Hermione nodded. “Give a proper reason why they can’t be together.”

“Yes.” Bellatrix’s eyes flicked over her briefly and a small smirk lifted her lips. “There has to be a proper reason for them to not get what they both clearly want.”

Hermione blushed and nodded before Bellatrix excused her. She returned to stretching by Ginny. 

“What was that about?”

“Just creative decisions.”

“Ooh, you’re part of the creative team now?”

“Well I guess? Primas usually have more say, don’t they?”

“Yeah, but usually seasoned ones. She must really value your opinion.” Ginny winked and Hermione took the opportunity to push her gently again. “Hey!”

“Stop teasing me then.”

“Can’t help it.”

Hermione laughed, rolled her eyes and focussed on her stretching. 

The ballet began with the first time Bellatrix’s character set eyes on Hermione. The dancers created a crowd, each moment fluid but representing the hurry of the world. They portrayed a busy street, filled with people, a workplace and then a club where they all danced together. At each point, Hermione and Bellatrix got closer to each other, until they appeared to bump into each other. Bellatrix offered her hand and Hermione danced away, drawing Bellatrix in. They flirted lightly, dancing around each other, testing the waters. Hermione looked coyly at Bellatrix but always kept space between them. A group of dancers surrounded her and she leapt and spun off with them, leaving Bellatrix alone, watching from a distance. Then they exited the stage with Hermione the last, pausing and looking back at Bellatrix before running off. Then they switched to a dream sequence. On the real stage, this would be dimly lit. The scene replayed, except this time, Hermione took her hand and danced with her, declining her friends. When they left the stage, it was together. 

Each section was laid out like this; Hermione’s hair would be let down for each dream sequence as a symbol of the freedom that dreams can give and be repinned for the daylight scenes. It was tough and demanding and Hermione felt a flicker of nerves at the thought of having to do it. She knew people would help but she couldn’t help it. They had considered getting a wig and it was still an option; it would depend on proper rehearsals and fittings. 

When Bellatrix managed to touch her in the dream sequences, Hermione allowed herself to melt into her touch. The dream sequences were everything that she wished, hell, everything that she herself dreamed about. It was as though the story being told were theirs and she both hated and loved it. 

The first half was yet to have an end; it really depended on the conflict and that wasn’t sure yet. Hermione chewed her lip as they prepared for the last dance; she was watching Bellatrix jump around the space, a metaphor for the joy and love she felt having seen Hermione and danced with her in real life, instead of dreams. It was the piece they had performed for the audition and Hermione had felt just as raw as she had then. Everything in this ballet pulled at her very nerves but she couldn’t bring herself to stop allowing the emotions to run through her. They were essential. 

She ran onto the floor, dancing her conflicted piece, while Bellatrix watched ‘unbeknownst’ to her. She was torn between her feelings and the idea that they shouldn’t be together. She hoped Bellatrix wouldn’t make it that she wasn’t happily out. It didn’t seem like that was the plan. She ended up doing a set of ten fouettés before ‘falling’ to the floor when she caught sight of Bellatrix. It was the last thing that had been choreographed and Hermione held the look for a few seconds after the minute had stopped because Bellatrix’s eyes were burning into her and she didn’t know if she could stand. 

The corps clapped and it broke them out of their trance; Bellatrix nodded at her and then turned to address the group. 

“Take five.”

Hermione stood from the floor and went to grab her bottle, taking a swig of water gratefully. She felt emotionally exhausted, and she had no idea whether the emotion she was using was coming through the way that Bellatrix wanted. Then again, she was sure that if it hadn’t, she would have been told. 

“Hermione, join us,” Lucius Malfoy called across to her and she dropped her bottle into her bag and padded over, stopping in front of them. “Very well done. It seems those extra rehearsals have really helped to bring the two of you close together.”

Hermione wasn’t sure whether his tone was accusatory or not but she tried to ignore it, looking between them. 

“Thank you. It’s been good to get some time in, away from everyone to work on the emotion of the piece.”

She saw Bellatrix smirk a little out of the corner of her eye. 

“Well? What do you think of the story?” Bellatrix asked. 

“I think you’re right. It’s missing the conflict and another partner would provide that. And I also think that it feels like people will be rooting for them after all this angst. Besides, given your history, it would probably be a surprise to the audience if you actually gave them a happy ending.”

Bellatrix looked highly amused and Lucius scoffed. 

“But it’s not on brand for Bellatrix. And besides, I have an excellent piece written just for some heartbreaking moment-”

“Which I’m sure there will be. They can recover from that after all.” Bellatrix pursed her lips. “Yes, I think I will give them a happy ending.”

“Rod won’t be happy.”

“Rod isn’t here and this decision needs to be made soon or else we won’t have anything ready for opening. If we outvote him, he has to agree. So it’s up to you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Lucius replied after a moment. 

“Good. Thanks Lucius.”

Hermione smiled at them both and then ducked her head, not sure if she was being dismissed or not when they both looked at her. Lucius nodded his head and took his folder of music before disappearing out of the room. 

“You did well,” Bellatrix murmured. 

“Thank you.”

“And I appreciate your opinion.”

“Oh yeah?” Hermione smirked. “So I get another dance partner then?”

“Yes. I’ll come up with something. A lover, an ex, something.”

“Great. Sounds fun.”

“Oh yes. Who doesn’t love a fight for the hand of the fair maiden?”

“Says the White Knight.”

“Hush, you’ll damage my reputation.” Bellatrix smiled at her and looked around as though anyone were close enough to hear them. 

“I wouldn’t dream of doing that,” Hermione grinned. 

“Get back to your friends,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes, chuckling. 

“Yes ma’am.” Hermione winked cheekily and headed back to Ginny, who took one look at her expression and smirked. “Don’t say anything.”

“Mhmmmmmmm. ‘Just friends’.”

“Shut up.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the Christmas Ball and a spot of lunch with Bellatrix.

  
Hermione was early to rehearsal; pulling off her boots and skirt and stretching her arms above her head. She looked out at the dark and stormy sky, the way that the waves were crashing and felt a thrill run through her. A storm was coming and despite knowing she’d likely have to walk home in it, Hermione couldn’t help but grin. She loved a storm. 

“Miss Granger!” Hermione spun round and found Rod’s assistant, Andrea, in the doorway. “There you are. I have some dresses for you to try on.”

“What… Oh, the ball.”

“Yes. I see you’re free now; I brought them for your fitting.”

“I don’t-” she had already gone and Hermione let the rest of the sentence die on her lips. “Ok then.”

Andrea appeared with three dress bags over her arm, smiling. 

“I was given a specific list of requirements but some of them I took a little liberty with,” she said, hanging them on a barre and unzipping the first one. “Mainly because, and I don’t like to assume things but, I’m guessing he wouldn’t be your first choice as a date to this thing?”

Hermione looked at Andrea in surprise and saw a friendly smile in return. 

“No, well… It's a work thing. I kind of have to.”

“So I thought I’d make it as easy as possible for you.” She began pulling out dresses that made Hermione’s heart stop. They were stunning; classy, elegant and a little bit sexy. “He wanted something that showed off your figure and made ‘every man in there jealous of him’.”

Andrea rolled her eyes and passed Hermione one of the dresses. 

“Well… I… These are gorgeous.”

“I know; I’ve got an eye for it. I used to PA for a fashion editor. Never again. But I learned some things. Try them on; I don’t want Bellatrix coming in here and telling me off for holding you up.”

Hermione slipped off her wrap and let Andrea help her gently into the dress. She glanced at herself in the mirror and did a double take. Yes, her leotard was visible, but the dress, a crushed blue velvet trimmed with silver, was incredible. She turned, seeing the way it clung to her bum. 

“Wow.”

“I know right? Stunning.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful, honey. What do you think? Want to try the others?”

“Sure,” Hermione nodded her head and turned to look at the bag. The next dress was a twenties style dark green dress with black sequin design. It glinted in the light as Andrea lifted it out and Hermione slipped out of the other dress, exchanging them. She pulled this dress on and twisted in the mirror again. “Wow. I…”

The door opened, interrupting her and Bellatrix strode through, halting when she caught sight of Hermione. She hesitated for a moment, her eyes scanning the dress and then Andrea and the dress bags, before falling back to Hermione again. 

“Well… I suppose Rod’s tastes have improved. He usually prefers something a little less elegant and more…”

“Revealing?” Andrea put in. “I know, but I picked them out so…”

Bellatrix grinned at Andrea slyly and a little chuckle escaped her. 

“Well that explains it.”

“What do you think?” Hermione asked, turning in the dress. 

Bellatrix walked forward, dropping her bag gently as she did so. 

“Turn,” she instructed, rotating her finger. Hermione turned slowly, turning her head so that she could keep her eyes on Bellatrix as much as possible as the older woman’s eyes trailed over her. “Very nice. Twenties, not a bad idea for a costume ball. Hardly out there though.”

“Well, alright then,” Andrea rolled her eyes, smirking. “I have other choices.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Bellatrix pursed her lips, seeming to consider something before nodding once. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“You aren’t going to stay and help?” Hermione asked, feeling slightly disappointed. Bellatrix smirked at her and then gave Andrea a look, which made the other woman turn away and busy herself with unzipping the next dress bag. Bellatrix leaned in close and her voice husked a little, making Hermione shiver. 

“I think I’d rather be surprised on the night.”

With that she gave Hermione a wink and turned to walk out of the studio, leaving the younger woman staring after her with her lips slightly parted, feeling a little dizzy under the influence of the tingling racing across her skin. 

“Oh girl, you’ve got it bad,” Andrea said. 

“I do not,” Hermione retorted, blushing. She slipped out of the dress and handed it back to the other woman. “What’s next?”

The next dress that Andrea pulled out made Hermione throat dry and she ran her fingers over the material in awe as she slipped it on. It was similar to the blue; floor-length and fitted around the bodice, but the dress was a dark emerald green with a one shoulder, sleeveless neckline. Around the waist, it was trimmed and then fell in flowing net that gave a light train around Hermione’s feet. The bodice was covered in the most beautiful leaf embellishments, done in green sequins, which were also on the skirt of the dress, but more spaced out. Hermione twisted, looking in the mirror, and the look on her face told Andrea everything she needed to know. 

“Perfect. I’ll get you a matching mask and a green velvet cape. We’ll say you’re a wood nymph or something.” Hermione nodded, unable to speak. “I’m going to take your lack of speech as a good sign. Now come on, let’s get this off and hidden so Bellatrix doesn’t see. I have a feeling you want her to get the full effect on the night.”

Andrea winked and Hermione spluttered. 

“I don’t… what?”

“Sure honey.” Andrea waved her hand at her, hurrying her along as she slipped out of the dress carefully. “I’d suggest you wear your hair up, get some nice waves and have a few free. Maybe a red lip? And heels. Do you have some that will work?”

“I’ve got some black strappy ones.”

“Perfect. No one will see anyway but I like a look to be complete.”

“Thank you,” Hermione murmured as Andrea packed her things away. “For helping. And for not picking anything…”

“No worries. He’s… yeah. Anyway. I’ll have everything delivered to you tomorrow morning before rehearsal. Do not forget to be ready for when the car comes; he hates being kept waiting and he’ll be an utter asshole no matter how good you look if you are.”

“Got it.”

“And maybe... “ Andrea paused. “Just be careful, okay?”

“I will be… thank you.” Hermione felt a shiver run through her at Andrea’s parting words. She hadn’t thought it could be that bad but everyone seemed apprehensive about her being Rod’s date tomorrow and she could feel the unease seeping into her bones like a chill. She was mercifully distracted by Bellatrix’s return. 

“All sorted?” Bellatrix asked. 

“Yes. Thank you.”

“I’m sure you looked beautiful,” Bellatrix reassured her, catching sight of her expression. Hermione smiled. 

“Thank you.”

“Shall we get on?”

“Yes.”

The only thing that Hermione found herself worrying about when she danced with Bellatrix, other than whether she was going to mess up, was that they hadn’t returned to the dance that they had done that night Hermione had run from the studio. The night that they had kissed… She had a horrible feeling that Bellatrix wasn’t practicing it with her in case they repeated the experience and it made her nervous. At some point, they would have to do that piece and she felt the flutter in her stomach as she remembered pressing into Bellatrix and having her arch into the movement before her fingers had buried themselves in Hermione’s hair and she’d pulled her into a kiss…

She missed a step and almost fell; Bellatrix’s hands gripped her to steady her. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Bellatrix asked urgently as Hermione hissed in embarrassment. 

“I’m fine, sorry. I’m not hurt.”

“Are you sure?” Bellatrix’s fingers tightened reflexively on her hips and Hermione could feel heat rushing through her from the memory and the touch. She was glad she was facing away from Bellatrix. 

“Yes. Sorry, let’s do that bit again.”

Bellatrix led her back to the start of the section and they began their dance again. When they had completed it without incident, Hermione sighed as Bellatrix helped her back to her feet. The older woman looked at her in concern. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, fine.” Hermione chewed her lip and Bellatrix’s eyes flickered over them briefly. “I think I’m just… distracted.”

“Distracted?” Bellatrix arched her eyebrow and looked slightly peeved. “What about? Distractions aren’t welcome in my studio.”

“I was just thinking about the dance that we haven’t done yet,” Hermione shot back. 

“What…” Bellatrix trailed off as her eyes filled with understanding. “Oh. I see.”

“Yeah.”

“I was trying to give you some time without having to do that again. Just in case you felt awkward.”

  
“That’s uncharacteristically thoughtful of you,” Hermione joked. Bellatrix’s eye turned flinty and Hermione sucked in a breath, realising that she’d insulted the older woman. “I didn’t mean that you aren’t… I meant that normally you just want everyone to get on. Dance is everything etc.”

She’d heard Bellatrix give similar speeches to the corps when they’d performed less than satisfactory. 

“It’s fine.”

“Bella,” Hermione protested as Bellatrix turned away. “I really didn’t-”

“I said it’s fine,” Bellatrix snapped. “We’ll start on that next rehearsal.”

“Are you sure? I really am sor-”  
“Hermione,” Bellatrix turned and she seemed placated, if not a little exasperated. “I’m not in the business of telling people things are fine if they are not. You know me well enough to know I don’t hide my feelings.”

Hermione knew that, but she couldn’t help but feel that around her, Bellatrix always hid her feelings. After she’d rejected her, she knew Bellatrix was holding back because so was she. The feelings from before were still there but they had both agreed… it didn’t stop them from existing though. 

“Ok,” Hermione murmured. Bellatrix nodded and went to restart the music. 

“Let’s go again.”

When they finished, Bellatrix gave Hermione a smile and nod. 

“Better?” Hermione asked. 

“Much. It’s coming together nicely.”

“Figured out who will be my partner yet?”

“Not yet. When I work out the nature of their relationship to you, I will.”

“Okay,” Hermione gave her a small smile, sensing that Bellatrix was still a little off from earlier. “I have work in an hour so…”

“Sure, get going.”

“Actually… I was going to ask if you wanted to get a drink before I start. We haven’t had lunch this week and it’s my turn.”

Bellatrix’s lips twitched in a small smile. 

“That was a pretty quick upgrade there; drinks to lunch in less than a second.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah, am I going to get an answer, or…?”

Bellatrix smirked and raised her eyebrow. 

“Well, since you’re so insistent…”

“Bit of an exaggeration.”

“You love my company.”

“You know, I could just have a quiet lunch on my own. You know, that sounds good.” Hermione started backing away to the door, grinning. “I’m just going to do that-”

Bellatrix grabbed her arm and pulled her back and Hermione lost her breath as she pulled a little too hard, almost sending Hermione straight into her. She managed to steady herself, inches from Bellatrix. The older woman smirked down at her; her lip curling. 

“You’re really going to eat without me?”

“Maybe,” Hermione replied, swallowing when she realised how dry her throat was all of a sudden. 

“You’d miss me,” Bellatrix purred and Hermione’s whole body tingled. 

“Pretty high opinion of yourself,” she replied breathlessly. 

“Part of my charm,” Bellatrix’s lips curved even more and Hermione couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on them. “Come on, prima. I’m suddenly starving.”

She released Hermione and began walking towards the door, smirking back over her shoulder as Hermione stared after her, mouth open, for a moment before regaining her senses enough to rush after her. 

They ended up by the seaside again, in what was becoming their regular cafe. Bellatrix hooked her leg up onto the seat and let her knee rest against the table. Hermione couldn’t help but look at her; the way she seemed totally at ease while Hermione always felt self conscious out in public. She’d been taught to sit up straight all her life; posture was everything. Watching someone like Bellatrix completely relax and slump was something that didn’t quite compute in Hermione’s mind. Sure, she collapsed on the sofa at home, but she was alone then and no one could see that she wasn’t always perfectly presented.

Bellatrix caught her looking but didn’t say anything, only sent her a crooked smile and passed her the menu to look at. 

“I’m thinking of a jacket potato. What about you?” 

Hermione snapped out of it and took the offered menu, scanning it as though she was paying any attention to the words on the page. She and Bellatrix both knew that they always ordered the same things, apparently having the same tastes.   
“Jacket potato. Cheese and beans.”

“Cheese and beans… sounds good.” Bellatrix put her menu down and looked at Hermione over the top of hers. “Are you looking forward to tomorrow night, prima?”

Hermione laid down her menu and chewed her lip. 

“Yes?”

“Sound a little more convincing once you meet the hosts, won’t you?” Bellatrix smirked. 

“Yes. I am looking forward to it, for the most part. My friends Draco and Harry are going.”

“Ah yes, the one who wants to propose to his long term lover,” Bellatrix said, placing her hand over her heart dramatically. “How romantic.”

“It is!” Hermione protested. 

“If you say so,” Bellatrix shrugged. 

“Why do you think it isn’t?” Hermione frowned. Bellatrix eyed her as though she were considering whether to answer or not and then looked out of the window deliberately. 

“I just think that a big public show of an engagement, surrounded by strangers, doesn’t mean as much as a proposal where it’s just the two of you, or with your family and friends.” Hermione’s heart fluttered and she inhaled, barely managing to pull herself together before Bellatrix turned to look at her. “Am I wrong?”

“I… Well, everyone is different. This is important to Draco. Harry is his family. He’s never had one so making one is… however he wants to do that I support him.”

“You’re a good friend,” Bellatrix murmured after a moment, dropping her leg and sitting up straighter. “What do you mean he’s never had any family?”

“He was in the system. It’s not really my place to say anything but he never really had family.”

Bellatrix’s eyes furrowed and she seemed distracted, staring at Hermione as though she was trying to work something out. Hermione opened her mouth to ask her what she was thinking but they were interrupted by the waitress, who took their order. When she left the table, Bellatrix leaned back and surveyed Hermione. 

“When is Rod picking you up?”

“Hmm?” Hermione murmured, distracted, and then realised what she was talking about. “Oh, for tomorrow night?”

“Yes. You know you should try to be on time, he-”

“Doesn’t like when people are late, yes, I know.” Hermione said, a little tersely. “I don’t want to go with him, for the record.”

“I know,” Bellatrix said, her tone soft. Hermione instantly felt bad for snapping. 

“Sorry, I just…” she sighed and leaned forward on the table. “It should be such a good night, you know? But the idea of him parading me around like arm candy just makes me…”

She pulled a face and Bellatrix’s lips twitched in spite of the seriousness of her expression. 

“Well, since you’re convinced that I’m some sort of White Knight, perhaps I’ll rescue you from him.” She gave her a wink, obviously trying to cheer her up. 

“Please do,” Hermione replied, raising her eyebrow in a challenge as she sent her a small smirk, which sent Bellatrix’s lips into a full, teeth-revealing grin. 

“Well, how can I refuse a damsel in distress?”

“I’m not a damsel,” Hermione rolled her eyes, snorting. “And you’ll be the one in distress if you call me that again.”

“Heaven forbid,” Bellatrix winked. 

“What are you wearing anyway?” Hermione asked, in an effort to change the subject. “To the ball, I mean.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Bellatrix smirked, sending Hermione another wink. 

“Wow. You’re really not going to tell me?”

“Nope,” Bellatrix said, making sure to pop her lips to punctuate the point. Hermione mock-glared at her. “You can stop with that expression, prima. Not even you can pry all my secrets from me.”

“Not even me, hmm? Does that mean I’ve got some sort of special power, usually?”

Bellatrix declined to answer, but the raised eyebrow and smirk was enough to make Hermione’s brain stop working enough that she couldn’t continue teasing. Their food arrived and they ate together, then when Hermione had paid despite Bellatrix attempting to steal the bill, they stepped out into the sea air. 

“So, work?” Bellatrix said. 

“Yep,” Hermione smiled, slightly distracted by the way Bellatrix’s hair was blowing around her. 

“Let me walk you,” Bellatrix said and Hermione didn’t even bother to argue. She didn’t want to. 

They walked together, both enjoying the sea air and the sound of the waves, barely talking but enjoying the quiet company. When they arrived at Coffee Aroma, Bellatrix followed Hermione inside without a word. 

“Oh thank god you’re here, I’ve been…” Draco trailed off as his eyes slid to Bellatrix behind Hermione and widened. “F-Flakey Croissants. You’re Bellatrix Black.”

“Yes, I am,” Bellatrix studied Draco and Hermione watched her curiously before turning back to Draco, who was still staring at the older woman with a pile of balanced dirty plates and cups on a tray in his hands. 

“Draco, do you want to maybe… stop staring?” 

“Not really honey,” Draco muttered and then flashed Bellatrix a charming smile. “Hi, I’m Draco, it’s an honour.”

“Bellatrix,” she replied, inclining her head. “I’ve heard a lot about you from my prima here.”

Draco glanced at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. 

“All bad I hope?”

“Of course,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Go and put those in pot wash; I’ll dump my things and be behind the counter in a second.”

“Alright honey, but hurry up. I’ve just about strangled Ron twice today and I cannot take another minute of trying to explain the difference between a pain au chocolat and a chocolate twist.”

Hermione waved him off and turned to Bellatrix as soon as he’d gone. 

“I’d better get going,” she smiled. “See you at rehearsal tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix said, pulling her eyes from Draco’s retreating figure to smile at Hermione. “You will.”

“And then the ball.”

“Mmm.”

“Where you’ll be recognisable as…?”

“That was a terrible try.”

“Well I had to give it a go,” Hermione smirked. Bellatrix rolled her eyes languidly, but her lips twitched in amusement. 

“I suppose you did. Goodbye, Hermione.”

“Bye,” Hermione smiled, giving her a small wave before turning and heading to the locker room. When she emerged a few minutes later, Bellatrix had gone and Draco was smirking at her from behind the counter. “What?”

“Oh honey, you’ve got it bad.”

“I do not! Why does everyone keep saying that? We’re just friends.”

“You two are gal pals as much as Harry and I are just bros.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Language on the floor!” He smirked. “Besides, priiiiiiiima, she’s got the hots for you.”

“We. Are. Friends.”

“Uh huh.” Draco rolled his eyes and threw his towel over his shoulder. “Sure honey. And I’m straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Are you excited to see Hermione all dolled up and ready to go to the ball? What're the bets for what Bellatrix is wearing?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W for unwanted attention and attempted assault. It's not very descriptive and it's very short and isn't successful. 
> 
> The Christmas Eve Ball is upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this very long chapter.

Hermione’s nerves were on a high alert as she smoothed down the material of the dress. Looking in the mirror, she wasn’t sure that she recognised herself; her hair was pinned into a wavy updo that Ginny had spent almost an hour on and her lips were painted red. She twisted, studying the way that the green sequins caught in the light around her bodice. She couldn’t believe that she was wearing such a beautiful dress and looked so grown up. When she had first stepped into it, she had felt a little like a child playing dress up in the studio, but the mirror didn’t lie. She was a beautiful, strong woman and the sudden bout of self-confidence surprised her enough that she barely registered the sound of the buzzer. 

Quickly grabbing her clutch, cloak and mask, Hermione clicked across the floor in her heels and locked the door behind her. She took the lift down and smiled at the driver who looked her up and down before remembering to open the car door. Hermione took a deep breath, the nerves returning to her stomach, before she slid inside. 

“Well, Hermione, don’t you clean up well?” Rod was sitting next to her, his eyes trailing over her greedily. “Although I’d have gone for something a little more…”

He trailed off, although Hermione knew that he likely meant ‘revealing’. She shifted in her seat and tried to smile at him. 

“I have a mask to match and the cloak won’t stay on when we’re inside. Andrea thought that I might need one; it gets so cold in the evenings now.”

“Yes, it does.” He surveyed her again, looking slightly mollified; perhaps hoping that the dress was more revealing than it looked under the cloak. Hermione pulled the velvet closer around her, feigning a chill without much difficulty; Rod’s presence made her skin crawl. 

“Rehearsals have been going well,” she said in an attempt at small talk. The silence made the tension unbearable and she couldn’t sit still as Rod’s lips curled. 

“So I’ve heard. Lucius tells me that Bellatrix seems to value your opinion quite a lot.”

“What? No. I mean, she asked me what I thought for the ending but I think she just wanted to see what I thought the piece felt like…”

“Lucius also tells me that you are very talented, which of course I already knew.”

“Thank you.”

“You could be famous, you know? If you make the right decisions; if you’re clever.” Hermione didn’t respond, feeling uncomfortable again, just as she had when he’d implied that he could ruin Bellatrix’s show and her career by removing his support. “Bellatrix has had a good career but her time as a dancer is fading. This is her last show funded by me and she has nothing lined up after this. Try to not spend too much time with her in front of cameras this evening; if they tie you to her, your career may die with hers.”

“I don’t think her career is close to death. She’s talented and every dancer worth their salt knows her name and wants to work with her,” Hermione replied, keeping the angerrising inside her in check for the moment, but unable to leave his statement without a response. 

“It would be a shame,” Rod said, his voice almost a hiss, “to tie yourself to her just because she is your idol. Your career is beginning; hers is ending. Keep that in mind.”

Rod’s phone began to ring and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when, after a moment, he took the call. She looked out of the window, blinking away tears that threatened, and hoped that the journey wouldn’t take too much longer. 

Hermione’s relief when Rod’s phone call lasted until they arrived at the costume ball must have shown on her face, because as she stepped out of the car, the driver gave her a small, sympathetic smile. 

Hermione slipped on her mask, tying the ribbon over her hair, before pulling up the hood of the cloak. Rod appeared at her side and held out his arm. She eyed the stairs ahead and reluctantly took the offer; the smug smile on his face almost made her pull away, but he had already begun leading her up the steps. 

The old music hall was decorated for Christmas; garlands filled with lights decked the stairs and as they reached the top, Hermione saw that through the double doors ahead, the ball was in full swing. The people milling around the bar to the left were in a dazzling array of costumes; there was a jester, a cat, a group of Musketeers and a very tipsy looking Marie Antoinette. Hermione stared around, completely in awe of the incredible detail in some people’s costumes. She felt almost underdressed, as silly as that sounded; without the cloak she was really only in a fancy dress and mask. 

“Stop dawdling,” Rod muttered and Hermione felt his arm slide around his waist, hurrying her along. She felt stiff and almost stumbled as her whole body resisted him. They made it to the door and found photographers waiting there. Hermione tried not to shy away from Rod as he pulled her close for a photo or two and the flashes of the camera practically blinded her. She knew that her smile was small and barely present; most of her was hidden by the hood of the cloak and the mask. When Rod pulled her further into the room, his fingers dug into her so hard that she felt as though it might bruise. “You could have taken off the cloak. No matter; we’ll get proper pictures later.”

The ballroom was beautiful; chairs and tables surrounded a big dance floor and everything was decorated like some sort of magical Christmas from a Hallmark movie. People were laughing, drinking and dancing while the big band played and for a moment, Hermione forgot that she had come with Rod, and felt excited. 

“There’s our table,” Rod announced and Hermione looked back around. Lucius was there, along with some other people that Hermione didn’t recognise. She felt her stomach drop a little; no Bellatrix. 

“Rod,” Lucius greeted him with a handshake. “How was your trip?”

“Good, how’s our production?”

“The same. I’ve not talked to Bellatrix about what we discussed-”

“Well, we can save business for another time,” Rod cut in, glancing at Hermione. Lucius turned to face her and apparently realised who she was for the first time. 

“Ah, Miss Granger, I didn’t recognise you.”

“Hello Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione gave him a small smile as she removed her hood. “How are you?”

“Well, thank you.” Hermione looked over his costume; he was wearing a suit that shined in peacock colours, with a peacock feather boutonniere and a peacock mask that was pushed up onto his head so that his face was visible. “You look stunning, Miss Granger.”

“Thank you. I like your costume.”

“Peacocks are a favourite of mine,” he smiled and she returned it. That didn’t surprise her; now she’d made the connection she could well believe that Lucius might have been a preening peacock in another life. If he was a peacock, she wondered what Rod was; they made an interesting pair. She didn’t like the sound of what they had been talking about before Rod had cut Lucius off; it seemed like they were scheming. No doubt Bellatrix would not be happy about it. 

“They’re very beautiful creatures.”

“Just like you,” Rod added, before greeting the table. “My friends, allow me to introduce Hermione Granger, the exquisite and talented prima in our latest production.”

Hermione offered a smile to the table who all seemed to be appraising her. She didn’t like the way that the other man was looking at her, although there were two women sitting next to each other whose smiles of greeting appeared to be genuine. 

“It’s very lovely to meet you all,” she said. 

“A pleasure dear,” one of the two women spoke up. “Minerva McGonagall and this is Rolanda Hooch. We are very much looking forward to seeing what our dear friend Bellatrix has come up with this time.”

“I’m sure you won’t be disappointed,” Hermione smiled, feeling more comfortable in their presence. If they really were friends of Bellatrix’s, then she didn’t feel so outnumbered suddenly. 

“Tom Riddle.” The tall, handsome gentleman stood and extended his hand from next to Rod and she took it, feeling an instant shiver run through her. “Enchanté.”

He kissed her hand and she forced a polite smile to her face when he looked up at her. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Riddle.”

“Oh please, call me Tom.” He released Hermione’s hand and she withdrew it into her cloak, discreetly wiping it on her dress. 

“Nice to meet you, Tom.” She looked to Rod and then the table. “Please excuse me, I have to leave my cloak at the coat room, but I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Don’t take too long,” Rod’s voice sounded friendly, but she could hear the edge in it. She nodded, smiled at the table and headed back out the way they had come, thankful to be away from him, even if for a brief moment. She scanned the room as she went, looking for Draco and Harry, who it appeared had not yet appeared. No allies. She hated the discomfort that she was feeling. Perhaps she should try to become friends with Minerva and Rolanda in the meantime; it would likely save her this evening and perhaps be good for her future too. She didn’t know who they were, but if Rod was introducing her to them, they must be important. She just hoped that she wouldn’t get left alone with Rod, Lucius and Tom for too long. 

She was waiting in the queue for the coat room, when Draco and Harry arrived. They spotted her first and hurried over. 

“Oh. My. God.” Draco hissed and Hermione turned around, her lips splitting into a grin when she saw her friends. 

“Oh thank god!”

“You look incredible!” Draco crowed. Hermione pulled them both into a hug. “Who gave you permission to look this good?”

“Do I need permission?” She replied, arching an eyebrow. “Besides, look at you two! So handsome!” 

They had come dressed as Crowley and Aziraphale; likely Draco’s idea as he was obsessed with the show. Together, they looked perfect. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Harry asked her, squeezing her arm. “You looked miserable before you saw us.”

“Oh you know, it’s… well.”

“He’s not been an asshole has he? He’s not tried anything?”

“No. He’s just said some things about being careful about my future and ordered me about a little. It’s like he thinks I’m his property or something.”

“Let me at him,” Draco grimaced, looking over her shoulder through the doors. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m just so glad you two are here. Now maybe I can sneak off and actually have a good time instead of being around him the whole night.”

“What about Bellatrix?” Draco winked. “Thought you’d want to spend some time with her tonight?”

“She’s not here yet,” Hermione sighed. 

“You really do have it bad,” Harry murmured, giving her a kiss on the head. “Want us to wait with you?”

“No, it’s ok. Go in, get your table and I’ll come and see you once the food part is over.”

“Alright then,” Harry grinned. Draco winked at Hermione who grinned back and the two gave her another hug and headed inside. Hermione felt a little lighter and there was a small smile on her face as the line got smaller. 

Her gaze wandered as she waited and she started undoing the clasp of the cloak as she became second in line. She loved the costumes and spent some time watching someone dressed as a witch pretending to curse her friends as they took selfies. Then she caught sight of someone coming up the stairs and was immediately transfixed. 

She knew, from her incredible hair, that it was Bellatrix, before the woman even turned her head. She was dressed in black and white; knee length heeled boots with corset laced fronts, tight black leggings and a white dress shirt and waistcoat, with a black cape over it. Half of her face was covered in a white mask. She carried a black walking cane and when she reached the top of the stairs she turned her head slowly, looking around, and stopped when she saw Hermione staring at her. 

Bellatrix smirked and then began walking towards Hermione, who sucked in a breath, trying to prepare herself to talk to the woman. She felt suddenly scorching and released the clasp of the cloak, letting it fall from her shoulders and sweeping it round to tuck over her arm. Bellatrix’s steps faltered and then sped up slightly, until she was standing an arm’s length from Hermione.

The silence hung between them, until the clerk in the coat room cleared his throat. Hermione’s head shot around and she blushed, handing him the cloak and taking the number in turn, slipping it into her clutch before snapping it shut and turning to look at Bellatrix again. 

Bellatrix’s eyes trailed over her slowly and it felt like fire licking at her skin. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, and stepped away from the clerk and closer to Bellatrix. 

“Hi.” Her voice was huskier than she’d planned and Bellatrix’s eyes seemed to darken. Her tongue flicked out to wet dark, red lips. 

“Hermione,” Bellatrix inclined her head and then cleared her throat. “You look… breathtaking.”

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and her chest seemed to start aching, as though it were more difficult to breathe now than it had been moments ago. She trailed her eyes over Bellatrix again, noting that she was wearing a white bowtie. Her lips tweaked in a smirk and she glanced back up at Bellatrix. 

“Thank you. So Phantom of the Opera? But no Christine?”

“She came with someone else,” Bellatrix husked. “But I’m hoping to steal her away for a dance at some point.”

Hermione melted. That’s what it felt like. She was burning up and her insides had just puddled. She was pretty sure a light breeze could have knocked her over. 

“She’d be a fool to say no.” Hermione murmured. “You look… I don’t even have the words.”

Bellatrix smirked. 

“Oh please. In comparison?” She gestured at Hermione, giving her another opportunity to trail her eyes over her.   
“Bella,” Hermione rolled her eyes, giving the other woman a light push on the arm. “You know you look sexy.”

“Do I indeed?” Bellatrix’s smirk grew. “So you do have the words after all.”

Hermione chuckled and leaned in, whispering into Bellatrix’s ear. 

“I have more than one word for how utterly, heart-stoppingly beautiful you are.” As she pulled back, she saw the flush on Bellatrix’s one visible cheek and grinned victoriously. “Ha!”

“Shut up, prima,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She glanced around. “I’m surprised that Rod has let you loose. I expected him to have you glued to him to show you off.”

Bitterness crept into her voice and Hermione’s mood sank just a little. 

“He introduced me to the table but I made the excuse of handing in my cloak to get away for a moment.”

Bellatrix frowned. 

“Has he… he is behaving, isn’t he?”

“He’s a little… I don’t know.” Hermione looked around and lowered her voice. “I don’t feel comfortable being alone with him.”

Bellatrix’s expression darkened.

“Has he threatened you? Come on to you? I’ll flatten his ass in the middle of the ballroom,” she started as if to go to the door and Hermione caught her. Some nearby people were looking their way. 

“Bella, no. He’s not done anything. It’s just something about him. He and Lucius were talking about something they were going to talk to you about, about the production? I don’t know what but I got a bad feeling… Please don’t risk everything you’ve worked for just because he’s a bit creepy. It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters,” Bellatrix hissed. “If he’s making you uncomfortable, of course it does.”

“I can handle him. It’s not like I’m going to go off with him. I’m not going home with him.”

“Damn right you’re not. I’ll walk you home, like the other week.”

“Harry and Draco are taking me,” Hermione laughed lightly. “It’s ok.”

Bellatrix seemed to take a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed as she shook her head. When she opened them again, she was smiling slightly. 

“You are…” She looked away briefly and then back again. “I don’t know what to do with you.”

“Well, you mentioned a dance?” Hermione smiled. 

“Later. I promise. First I had better make nice with the investors.” Bellatrix arched her eyebrow. “Who is at the table?”

“Minerva McGonagall and Rolanda Hooch? They seem nice.”

Bellatrix’s smile split into a grin. 

“They are. Excellent; they’ll give Rod a run for his money.”

“And Tom Riddle?” Bellatrix’s face darkened again. “You don’t like him?”

“No. Not particularly. He and Rod are great friends.”

“I didn’t like him much either,” Hermione confessed. Bellatrix smiled. 

“Good judge of character.” She glanced over at the door, to where the photographers were crowding and then back at Hermione with a sly grin. “Would you like to enter with me?”

“Yes,” Hermione grinned. Bellatrix extended her arm and Hermione slid hers through it. She felt immediately more comfortable like this with Bellatrix than she had with Rod and the two strode over to the doors. The photographers went wild when they emerged and Bellatrix released Hermione’s arm to slide hers around her waist. Hermione leaned into her, her smile wide, and then she chanced a glance at Bellatrix, whose arm tightened around her as she turned her head slightly. 

“Are you alright?” Bellatrix murmured. 

“Yes. He told me to not get photographed with you, you know?”

“Did he now?” Bellatrix’s eyebrow arched. “Well then, let’s make sure the photographs won’t be missed, shall we?”

Hermione nodded slightly, although she wasn’t sure exactly what she was agreeing to. Bellatrix grinned and turned slightly, so that her masked side was facing away from the cameras and she was facing Hermione fully. Then she reached up her hand and hooked one of the free strands of Hermione’s hair around her finger, curling it around Hermione’s ear. For a moment, Hermione glanced at her lips, thinking she was going to kiss her again. There was a flurry of camera flashes and Bellatrix adjusted them to face the cameras again. She looked until she saw one particular reporter and grinned slyly. 

“Rita! How are you?”

“Bellatrix, good to see you. Who is your friend?” The blonde stepped forward smugly, as if being called out by name put her above all the rest. 

“This is Hermione Granger. She is my new prima for my latest project. You may have heard about it.”

“Yes, but not many details, Bellatrix,” Rita said as though she were chastising a friend. “Anything you can tell us specifically?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give you an inside scoop,” Bellatrix grinned. “Hermione is a talented up and coming dancer who will be a true star. She is performing opposite me in my new piece. We are currently planning to hold auditions for a male lead to play the villain of the piece; a man who pursues Hermione’s character despite his attentions being unwanted.” 

Hermione glanced at Bellatrix, her lips parting in surprise, but she quickly schooled her face and smiled at Rita. 

“Indeed? A villain trying to tear two friends apart? How delightful.”

Bellatrix and Hermione both chuckled lightly at that, but Bellatrix didn’t correct her. 

“Lucius and I have been working closely to provide a fresh story for our audience. We’re very grateful that our producer is so hands off and allows us to have our creative vision.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see it.”

“I’ll make sure there’s a ticket for you on opening night,” Bellatrix smiled. “Now I really must get Miss Granger to our table.”

Bellatrix guided Hermione past the group with her arm still firmly around her waist. When they were away from them, she chuckled. 

“What was that about?” Hermione asked. 

“An insurance policy,” Bellatrix murmured. “You heard Rod and Lucius discussing the production? Ever since the divorce from Cissy, Lucius has been siding with Rod more and more. He wants to be a part of the boys club. I have a feeling he’s going to go with him in the romantic direction I want to take this and now he’ll have a much harder time.”

“Won’t that just make him worse to deal with?”

Bellatrix stopped and turned to her when they were almost at the table. 

“You’re sweet, but I’ve been handling him for longer than you, prima. I know what I’m doing. Just don’t mention it to him. He’ll see it tomorrow when it’s too late to do anything about it. Either that or Rita will pounce on him with questions and he won’t know how to answer.”

Hermione chuckled lightly at the sly grin on Bellatrix’s face. 

“You’re devious.”

“Why thank you,” she smirked. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Nicer than what I said earlier?”

A light pink flush coloured Bellatrix’s cheeks and she arched an eyebrow. 

“No. Not nicer than that.”

Smiling, they both made their way to the table, where they were spotted first by the two other women. 

“Bellatrix!” Minerva stood, as did Rolanda and Bellatrix slid her arm from around Hermione and greeted the two women with a hug each. 

“Minerva, Rolanda, nice to see you again.”

“You look excellent,” Rolanda studied her with piercing eyes before her gaze transferred to Hermione. “And our new friend has returned. We had started to get worried.”

“There was a queue and then Bellatrix found me,” Hermione explained. 

“Bellatrix,” Rod greeted her with a curt nod. Tom Riddle leaned across the table and offered his hand to her. Hermione saw Bellatrix hesitate for a fraction of a second before taking his hand and shaking it firmly, stopping him from leaning down to kiss it as he had Hermione’s. She withdrew her hand and then carefully positioned herself between Rod and Hermione as she asked him how his trip had gone. Hermione saw the opportunity and sat next to Minerva. 

“Well dear, what do you think of the ball so far?” Minerva asked. 

“I think it’s beautiful,” Hermione replied, glancing around. “Have you been to many of these?”

“Oh yes. Every year. I take it that this is your first year?”

“Yes. I wanted to come because my friends are here and,” Hermione glanced around to check if Harry and Draco were near, but spotted them on the other side of the floor. “My friend is going to propose to his partner tonight, but the tickets were sold out. Then luckily, I was invited as part of the production.”

“Your friends are getting engaged here? How wonderful,” Minerva smiled. 

“Isn’t it?” Bellatrix chimed in, sitting down next to Hermione. Rod was standing, looking put out to find Hermione positioned away from him, but he sat nevertheless. “Hermione is such a good friend.”

“And you two have become friends during rehearsals, have you?” Rolanda’s eyes flitted between them and Hermione had the feeling that she was a woman who watched and saw, rather than someone who talked a lot. 

“Yes,” Hermione replied, glancing at Bellatrix with a smile. 

“Good friends,” Bellatrix added, removing her mask carefully to place on the table. Hermione was once again magnetised by her face for a brief moment. “She keeps me on my toes, if you’ll pardon the pun.”

The light chuckles from the two women made Hermione tear her eyes from Bellatrix to smile at them. 

“And does Bellatrix keep you on your toes?” Tom Riddle’s voice drawled from the other side of the table. “She’s working you hard, I imagine?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied, turning to look at the man. “She’s an excellent choreographer and dancer. I’m very privileged to be working with her and learning from her.”

Bellatrix’s hand brushed Hermione’s gently as she reached for her champagne glass and when Hermione glanced at the woman, she saw a small smile on her lips. 

“Well, I have high hopes for this performance,” Tom said, reaching for his own glass and raising it in the air. “A toast, to our favourite creative team.”

They all raised their glasses in a toast and Hermione took a small sip from hers before putting it back down on the table. She hadn’t eaten much today, knowing that the food would be good, and she didn’t want to risk getting drunk. 

“Tom has put a lot of money into this production,” Rod informed Hermione, across Bellatrix. 

“As have we,” Minerva said from the other side of her, arching an eyebrow. 

“Of course, and we are forever grateful,” Rod replied, bowing his head. He made Hermione’s stomach feel queasy. Bellatrix leaned back, putting her arm over the back of Hermione’s chair and looking around. 

“I’m starved, I hope they serve soon.”

Rolanda smirked. 

“They will.”

She was right. Only a few moments later and food began to arrive. Theirs was one of the first tables to get food, in fact, and Hermione’s mouth watered over the starter; a soup that smelled like peppers and looked creamy and delicious. Once everyone on the table had their food, they dug in. Hermione blew on the soup gently and tasted it, giving a satisfied sigh as it hit her taste buds and slid down her throat. 

“That’s delicious.”

“Yes, it’s my favourite,” Minerva smiled at her conspiratorially. “I get them to make it every year.”

“The ball is Minerva and Rolanda’s event,” Bellatrix murmured into Hermione’s ear as Minerva turned to talk to Rolanda. “Minerva’s family own the music hall.”

“Oh,” Hermione glanced at the two women and then back to Bellatrix. “I didn’t realise. And they support your production?”

“They have a lot of money, between them.”

Hermione nodded and turned back to the soup. The conversation over the first course was light; Rod seemed more interested in talking to Tom than he did about Hermione and she was perfectly happy with that. Bellatrix kept her involved in conversation, even making an effort to include Lucius who, try as he might, was largely excluded from Rod and Tom’s. When the main courses came out, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that each table got several dishes of vegetables and potatoes to serve themselves from, and waiters came round with trolleys filled with different options for meat and vegetarian options, so that everyone could pick and choose. She moaned when the roast potatoes melted in her mouth and Bellatrix choked a little on her champagne. Hermione chuckled under her breath. 

“You did that on purpose,” Bellatrix accused her playfully through narrowed eyes. 

“Nope,” Hermione responded, spearing some carrots with her fork. “Accidental, I assure you. The potatoes are just that good.”

“Oh really?” Bellatrix speared one and raised it to her lips, blowing on it and then taking a bite. She let out a breathy moan and then grinned at Hermione after she’d swallowed. “You were right.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, chuckling and then became acutely aware that they were being watched. She turned and saw Rolanda giving them a knowing smirk. 

“Just… praising the potatoes,” Hermione said to her, flushing a little. 

“I can see that,” Rolanda’s smirk grew a little bigger. “I’ll let the chefs know.”

“Thank you,” Bellatrix said, chuckling under her breath. 

There was a pause between the mains and dessert in which their table had some visitors; mainly coming to talk to Minerva and Rolanda, but occasionally the others too. Hermione sat quietly and listened, content and feeling more full than she had in a long time. She had decided not to regret it. Tomorrow, she would have Christmas dinner with her friends and then on Boxing Day it would be back to behaving. She was listening to Minerva and Rolanda discussing the party with someone dressed as a wizard, when she felt fingers brushing against the back of her shoulder. 

She glanced over and saw that Bellatrix’s arm had snaked over her chair back again; the other woman was engaged in a conversation with someone dressed in full Priscilla Queen of the Desert type drag, who Rod seemed to be leaning away from despite the fact that Lucius was the one almost getting hit with a feather boa with each flamboyant gesture of arms. Hermione debated leaning back into her chair, to see if she could get those fingers to brush against her bare skin again. She wasn’t sure she dared; something in the air between them was charged tonight, in a way that it only usually was when they were dancing together. She could feel it in every nerve of her body and she knew that she was hyper aware of everything Bellatrix did at this point. 

Taking a breath, she leaned back a little further and felt her back rest gently against her fingers. They twitched against her and then she felt Bellatrix’s thumb move slowly, diagonally up and down against her skin a few times, before it stilled again. She felt her mouth go dry and reached for her glass, taking one sip and then another of her champagne. Such a light touch had sent tingling dancing across her skin and she closed her eyes, taking another breath and trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. Before she’d gotten herself under control, the thumb skimmed again and she was right back at square one. 

Dessert arrived, saving Hermione from the torture that she just couldn’t bring herself to pull away from. It was so sweet, so delicate and so caring and she ached for it, but it set her alight and made her feel like she was buzzing; she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to take much more. The delicious christmas pudding with cream that she chose from the dessert cart saved her and she made sure not to moan when she tasted it; afraid that she would start another war. She wasn’t sure that she could take it. 

“Are you alright?” Bellatrix murmured when she was half way through. 

“Yes,” Hermione replied. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Her dark eyes trailed across Hermione’s face and left the younger woman a little breathless. “I’m enjoying this evening more than I thought I would.”

“Me too,” Hermione agreed, giving Bellatrix a soft smile that the other woman returned. 

“What are our two stars whispering about?” Tom’s voice called over the table and Bellatrix turned stiffly to smile at him. 

“We were discussing what a good time we are having,” she replied honestly. “What an excellent event it is.”

“I agree,” Tom said, raising his glass to Minerva and Rolanda. “A very excellent evening indeed.”

“Well, thank you all,” Minerva said, smiling cordially around at them, although Hermione noticed that it warmed considerably when she looked at Bellatrix and herself. “I’m very pleased to hear it.”

“Bella, perhaps you’ll make my evening complete and dance with me after dessert,” Tom said and Hermione felt a chill slide down her spine at the thought of Bellatrix dancing with any of the men on this table, except perhaps Lucius. 

“I’m afraid I already promised a dance to Hermione,” Bellatrix said. “Perhaps later?”

“Well, I had rather hoped to have the first dance with Hermione, since we did come together,” Rod said. “Perhaps we should have those first dances, and then you two can dance later, when we’ve done some rounds and introduced our new star.”

Hermione felt her throat dry. Bellatrix was tense next to her, but her face gave away nothing. 

“You wouldn’t make me go back on my word now, would you Rod? I did promise her.”

“Well, hardly fair since you dance together all the time,” Rod replied, his voice deceptively jovial. “I should like the honour.”

Hermione could feel the tension in Bellatrix radiating off of her now. She hesitantly slid her hand across and placed it on her thigh. Bellatrix looked round and Hermione subtly shook her head before turning to Rod. 

“I’d be happy to dance with you, Mr. Lestrange. Bella and I can dance afterwards.”

Hermione squeezed Bellatrix’s thigh gently and then released her turning back to her dessert. Rod looked victorious. 

“Well, that’s much better.” Everyone returned to finishing their desserts and Hermione finally looked at Bellatrix again. She looked slightly hurt, but met Hermione’s gaze. 

“It’s not worth the fight,” Hermione whispered. “Not over one dance.”

Bellatrix didn’t respond but returned to her dessert. When they had finished, Hermione had barely put down her spoon before Rod was standing, as though he didn’t want to give her a chance to slip away. She felt so full and she would have preferred to wait a little before dancing, but she thought that the sooner they danced, the sooner she would be free of him. 

There were only a few people on the dance floor when he pulled her on to it. She tried to keep a small smile on her face because so many people were watching, including the photographers and press, who were still confined to their space by the door but could see the dance floor with ease. Rod didn’t so much lead as he pulled her around the floor. His hand was a little too low on her waist for comfort, but it wasn’t inappropriate so she straightened her back and got on with it. 

“You made the right choice there,” he said after a moment. “Dancing with me and not her. Like I told you; best to distance yourself.”

“That’s not why I did it,” Hermione replied. 

“No?” He looked at her and then spun her, making her feel a little queasy with her stomach full. “Why did you do it then, Miss Granger?”

“I did it because you were all in front of your investors and it wouldn’t look good to be arguing.”

“Clever girl,” Rod muttered, pulling her in a little closer and squeezing her hand. “Not just a pretty face and dancer then.”

“No, but then I do believe women can have it all,” Hermione responded dryly. “Brains and beauty that is.”

“Not many, in my experience,” Rod snorted. “Consider me a lucky man to have found an exception.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes; she couldn’t help it. 

“Well, I suppose that’s your loss then. To have had such a poor experience.”

“Your attitude may help you to get along with Bellatrix, but the amusement is wearing thin on my end. I did not invite you here to put up with this kind of behaviour.”

“Then why did you invite me?” Hermione challenged. 

“I thought you were ambitious.”

“I am.”

“I thought you were clever enough to understand that being on my good side would be in your best interest.”

“I would like to get along with you, Mr. Lestrange,” Hermione said, as the music began to shift into another song. “But I don’t believe that you particularly care if I like you or your opinions or behaviour. I believe that you just want someone to fawn over you in fear of her career. I might care about my career, but I’m not the person to put aside my better judgement to go for it. I’ve gotten where I am without compromising myself and I don’t intend to mess that up now.”

Rod released her and his smile was cold and stiff. 

“Well, Miss Granger, that’s a shame. You had such a bright career ahead of you.”

With that he gave her a small bow and left her in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out shakily. She couldn’t believe she had just done that. She twisted her hands together and glanced down, trying to gather herself. 

“Hey, you alright?” Draco appeared at her side. 

“What? Oh, um, I don’t know.” She could feel herself getting emotional and her eyes welling. “Dance with me so I can pull myself together?”

“Why do you think I’m here?” He asked and pulled her into his arms. Hermione leaned on him gratefully and rested her forehead on his shoulder. “What happened? That’s the asshole, right?”

“Yes. He just… I don’t know. It’s like he’s threatening my career if I don’t side with him. Be his arm candy, you know? I don’t know if he was expecting more than that but… I get the feeling he meant that. He didn’t say it but…”

“If you would like me to kill him and throw his body in the ocean, I will.”

“I don’t think that’s the best body disposal method,” Hermione chuckled, blinking away her tears. 

“No, you’re right. That’s pigs. Pigs will eat anything.”

“How do you-?”

“You’re not the only one that watched Gentleman Jack you know,” Draco grinned. “I know I’m gay but I can still appreciate a woman in a suit. Speaking of which… I saw your entrance with Bellatrix Black.” 

“You did?”

“Yes. She looks entirely besotted with you.”

“She is not. We’re friends.”

“Honey, you’re either just saying that out of habit at this point, or you’re completely blind. Both of you. I get that you don’t want to mess with the show and stuff but really, the two of you are going to explode with all the sexual energy that’s going on between you.”

“Draco,” Hermione sighed and then raised her head to look at him. He was smirking and she rolled her eyes. “Alright. I have a thing for her. A really big thing. But I don’t know if it’s just because she’s my idol, or if it’s more, you know? And it’s not fair to do that to her. It’s not fair to do it to myself. And I don’t want to be accused of sleeping my way to the top.”

“Honey, you already got the role. Anything after the fact is not sleeping your way to the top. Besides, I know exactly how you can tell.”

“Tell what?”

“Whether it’s because she’s your idol or not.” He spun her around and pulled her back against him, making her chuckle as his arms settled round her waist in a hug and his chin rested on her shoulder. “Look at her.”

Hermione raised her head and looked over at the table. Bellatrix’s eyes were fixed on her and Hermione’s heart faltered. 

“Now,” Draco muttered. “When you first met her, did you feel like this?”

“No,” Hermione whispered, her eyes still fixed on Bellatrix, whose eyebrow was raised. 

“Do you value the time you’ve spent together outside of dance as much or more than you do when you’re working together?”

“Yes,” Hermione’s eyes were welling again, but this time she was just overwhelmed with happiness. 

“Then that’s your answer, honey.” Draco spun her back around and Hermione looked at him in surprise. “Now stop getting all weepy and get your woman.”

“Draco,” Hermione flung her arms around him in a hug. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yes I do. And I love you too.”

“When’s the big moment?” Hermione asked as she pulled herself together. “I don’t want to miss it.”

“I was going to drag him onto the floor for a spin and then propose under the mistletoe in the middle,” Draco pointed. “I can wait for a bit, if you need to go drag her onto the floor and tell her how you feel?”

“No,” Hermione shook her head. “I’m not just marching over there and announcing how I feel. I want it to be natural.”

“And you call me a drama queen.”

“It’s not dramatic. It’s romantic.”

“I’m so glad you’re in my life. I’m so glad you’re here,” Draco murmured, pulling her in tight for another hug as they swayed. “I’m nervous as all hell.”

“Just remember, get down on one knee, tell him you love him and ask him to spend the rest of his life putting up with you swapping swears for pastries and speedy service for monologues.”

“Ha. Ha. I love you, you asshole.”

“I know. Now what’re you still doing with me? Go and get your future husband and sweep him off his feet. Not literally though; remembering what happened last time.”

“Once again. Asshole. I slipped.”

“Mhmm. Go. I’ll go fetch my phone and discreetly stalk you.”

“You’re an angel.”

Draco released her with a kiss on her cheek and they went their separate ways. Hermione returned to the table, avoiding eye contact with Rod and collecting her clutch to retrieve her phone. Bellatrix placed a hand over hers. 

“Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Draco’s about to drag Harry onto the floor and propose under the mistletoe,” Hermione said, smiling softly at the woman next to her whose eyes went soft after her statement. “I’ve got to try and get close without making him suspicious and prepare to film.”

She waved her phone a little. 

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Minerva’s voice came from her other side. “Rolanda, shall we dance? I wouldn’t mind seeing young love again.”

“You’re not that old,” Rolanda scoffed but stood, holding out her hand. “But I’ll dance with you any day.”

Hermione giggled as they began to dance onto the floor; they were pretty good. She watched them for a second and then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She could see Draco dragging Harry onto the floor across the room, between a Viking woman and an alley-cat dancing together. 

“I have to go,” she murmured, keeping an eye on them as she put her clutch down. 

“Dance with me.”

Hermione glanced down at Bellatrix who was smiling at her. 

“What?”

“Dance with me. I’ll get you close to them,” Bellatrix stood, sliding her mask back onto her face. 

“Ok,” Hermione said and then Bellatrix took her free hand and led her towards the floor. She turned Hermione under her arm at the edge of the floor and pulled her into a ballroom hold before leading them onto the floor. Hermione’s stomach fluttered as she relaxed into Bellatrix’s hold. 

“What did he say?”

“Rod?” She knew the answer already, so she continued. “He told me he didn’t meet many pretty women who were also smart. When I basically told him that I wasn’t interested, he said that he didn’t invite me to have to put up with my attitude and that it was a shame I was behaving like I was because I’d had such a good career ahead of me.”

Bellatrix’s face darkened and she looked as though she would go and punch him in front of everyone. Hermione tightened her grip on Bellatrix’s shoulder. 

“I’ll kill him.”

“Draco already offered.” Hermione shook her head. “You two, honestly. You’re very similar; I think you’d get on.”

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment and then let out a breath, nodding. 

“Yes, I think we might. Doesn’t stop me wanting to go and beat Rod up and down the hallway.”

“I can’t say that I’d complain at seeing that, but I don’t think it’s the best option. I’ve already pissed him off enough.”

“Good,” Bellatrix replied and then sighed. “Well no. But he needs taking down a peg or two hundred.”

Hermione chuckled and Bellatrix smiled at her. Hermione smiled at her and then remembered that she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Draco and Harry. She glanced over, but they were still dancing, leaning into each other with their heads on each other’s shoulders. 

“I hope everything goes well.”

“It will.” Bellatrix rubbed her thumb over the back of Hermione’s hand and then turned her again, pressing herself into Hermione’s back. “And what was your friend saying that had you looking so affected when he danced like this with you?”

Hermione blushed even as she leaned back into Bellatrix, enjoying the feel of her arm around her waist. 

“He was telling me to focus on what I really care about and that everything would be ok.”

“I won’t let Rod mess with you,” Bellatrix’s breath tickled Hermione’s ear. “You don’t have to worry about losing your prima spot.”

Hermione closed her eyes. That’s not what she’d meant, but of course Bellatrix would assume it was. She was about to contradict her, tell her that her role wasn’t the only thing she cared about, when she saw Draco pulling away from Harry and begin to talk to him, holding his hands. 

“Oh, I think this is it,” she murmured, unlocking her phone. Bellatrix began dancing them closer, until they were close enough that they could hear some of what Draco was saying. Hermione pressed record as Bellatrix released her from her hold and instead stood beside her. Their fingers brushed and Hermione’s eyelashes fluttered; she glanced down briefly and then returned to focusing on filming as Draco knelt down and pulled out a box. The music died down and everyone around them seemed to realise what was going on, slowly forming a circle around them. 

“I spent so many years without a family, without love and I never thought I’d find it. But I did. I found love and family in you, your family and your friends. I’ve never felt happier.” Draco said. “I want us to be this happy forever. Will you spend your life with me, so that I can tell you every day how much I love you?”

The ring box opened and Harry looked down at Draco with a grin on his face, his eyes welling. 

“I love you.”

“Is that a yes?” Draco laughed. 

“It’s a…” Harry slid his hand into his pocket and knelt down as he pulled a box out of his pocket. “You beat me to it, but hell yes.”

“Oh. My. Croissants,” Hermione whispered as both men fell into each other’s arms, still kneeling and kissed. Bellatrix’s chuckle next to her made her blush. 

When Draco and Harry had both stood up, slipped rings onto each other’s fingers and everyone around them was applauding and cheering, Hermione stopped recording and flung herself towards them. 

“I will never get over that,” she announced. “Congratulations.”

They both swamped her in a hug and she could feel tears of joy pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

“I cannot believe you did that,” Draco said, kissing Harry when they pulled apart. 

“What, you think I’d let you have all the fun?” Harry winked at him. “I’ve had that ring for months.”

“Me too!”

Hermione laughed and hugged them again, jumping a little with the excitement. 

“You know I’m a bridesmaid, right?” She said as she pulled back. 

“Honey, you can be the best woman. Did you get it?” Draco asked. 

“All on film,” Hermione winked. “You make a good proposal.”

“I have to agree.” Bellatrix’s voice came from over Hermione’s shoulder. “Congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you,” Draco grinned, offering her a hug which she took after a moment of surprised hesitation. 

“He’s a hugger,” Hermione chuckled. 

“I can see that,” Bellatrix smiled as she released him. “Really, congratulations.”

Harry thanked her and pulled Draco into his side. Hermione smiled at Bellatrix and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the woman. She restrained herself, just barely. Bellatrix turned to look at her. 

“Shall I leave you to celebrate?”

“Oh no, don’t go,” Hermione caught her arm. “I should leave these two alone for a bit, since I’m crashing their journey home.”

“Please, we’re happy to have you,” Draco said. 

“Well, I can always take you home,” Bellatrix offered and then turned to Draco and Harry. “If you’d rather be able to slip off to celebrate.”

“We promised-” Harry began. 

“What a great idea,” Draco grinned, winking at Hermione. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Bellatrix inclined her head. 

“Thank you,” Hermione murmured. 

“Anytime,” Bellatrix hummed. “Now, I think I’ll buy you gentlemen a bottle of champagne to celebrate with. Look after my prima while I’m at the bar?”

“You’ve got it!” Draco grinned. Bellatrix placed her hand on Hermione’s waist momentarily, levelling her with a look that made her heart flutter again and then she left them to go to the bar. “Oh my god, did I just become best friends with Bellatrix Black? I kind of think I did.”

“Draco,” Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. “Because she’s buying you champagne?”

“No, because of the way she just said ‘look after my prima’ in that voice. I mean damn, no wonder you’re super gay for her.”

Hermione slapped his arm playfully, laughing. 

“Shut up. I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry grinned, giving her another hug. “Aiming for your own mistletoe kiss tonight?”

“Shush!” Hermione swatted at him too. “I don’t know. We will see.”

“She’s in loooooove,” Draco crooned. 

“You are dreadful.”

“I am amazing. And I’m engaged,” he sighed happily. Hermione grinned at both of them. 

“Yes, you are.” She glanced around at the table she’d been on. “How about I grab my clutch and we celebrate at your table?”

“Perfect.” They walked over with her and she was met by Minerva and Rolanda, who both congratulated Draco and Harry. The men were noticeably absent from the table and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Such a handsome couple!” Minerva complimented them. 

“Thank you so much,” Harry responded. Hermione introduced them and gathered her clutch. 

“I’m going to celebrate with them at their table for a little while, but I’ll come and talk to you more later?” She smiled. 

“Of course dear. Celebrate with your friends and leave us old ones to reminisce.” Minerva winked. 

“Who are you calling old?” Rolanda scoffed. Hermione laughed and left them to it. When they reached the table, she hesitated. 

“Um, I’m going to be right back.”

“And where are you off to?”

“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back.”

“Want us to-”

“No, I think I can manage to go without an escort,” Hermione laughed. “Bella will be back with champagne soon, so-”

“Bella is back,” Bellatrix’s voice said smoothly from behind her and Hermione hadn’t even turned before she felt the woman pressing into her slightly as she leaned around her to put the bottle on the table. “Happy engagement.”

“Holy s- champagne,” Draco said, picking up the bottle. “This is the good stuff. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bellatrix smiled. “Now, Hermione, I think I’ll join you.”

“I don’t need an escort-”

“I can experience the call of nature too, you know?” Bellatrix’s eyebrow arched and her lips pressed in amusement. She lowered her voice. “Besides, I just got pincered by the three stooges, so I’d rather not let you wander out there on your own.”

Hermione accepted and they left Harry and Draco, heading out into the lobby and towards the corridor that the toilets were on. Hermione spotted Tom, Rod and Lucius by the bar and they spotted her and Bellatrix. She turned her head to look straight ahead, ignoring them. 

“Need help with the dress?” Bellatrix winked. 

“No, I’ve got it,” Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing as they walked down the corridor. The door to the bathroom opened and the woman Hermione had spotted earlier, dressed as an alley cat, came out. She spotted Bellatrix and grinned. 

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.”

“Ali, nice to see you,” Bellatrix smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Having a good evening?”

“Of course. Are you?”

“Very much so,” Bellatrix grinned, casting a glance at Hermione. Ali looked between them and grinned even wider. 

“Well, that’s excellent. Enjoy yourself.” She winked at them both and then walked down the corridor, throwing a flirtatious wave back at them. Bellatrix chuckled and shook her head. 

“Friend of yours?” Hermione asked. 

“Ex-Student and current friend, yes. Tried very hard, but never did quite master the splits.” Bellatrix pushed the door open and they went into the bathroom. Hermione glanced in the mirror to check her makeup. “You look beautiful.” 

Hermione’s cheeks coloured. 

“Go get your call of nature,” Hermione chuckled and opened a cubicle door, hesitating. “You too, by the way. Beautiful.”

Bellatrix grinned and winked at her and then they slipped into their own cubicles. 

When Hermione was finished, she washed her hands and slipped into the corridor; there were two ladies waiting by the sinks and she didn’t want to take up more room. She stood by the door, waiting for Bellatrix. 

“There’s our prima!” Rod’s voice made her spine chill and she turned to find him and Tom walking casually towards her. “Having a good evening?”

“Fine, thank you,” Hermione replied, gripping her clutch tighter. 

“I’m not.” Rod said. “My date seems to have abandoned me.”

“You’re drunk,” Hermione realised. 

“He’s not that drunk,” Tom said, leaning on the wall next to her, blocking her view to the end of the corridor. “Besides, I’d be upset too, if my date was as pretty as you and left me.”

“I wasn’t his date.”

“Yes, you were,” Rod said, his hand reaching out and gripping her jaw. “And I think I deserve at least a kiss for getting this pretty dress for you.”

As he leaned in, Hermione brought her knee up sharply between his legs, making him cry out and release her. She pushed past Tom and ran down the corridor, heading straight for the coat room. She slapped the ticket down and waited anxiously, her heart rate high, as he went to find her cloak. She was shaking, she could feel tears welling in her eyes and she felt like she might faint. Abandoning the coat room desk, she made her way to the stairs quickly, hurrying down them as fast as she could. She could hear the shout of the coat room attendant after her but ignored it. She burst out into the cold air and it hit her hard, making her gasp. She shivered, or maybe she was still shaking and all she could think of was that she wanted to be as far away as possible. She crossed the road and hurried along the pavement. 

It began to rain a few moments later and she cursed, the cold, wet rain hitting her face and dragging her out of the spiral that she’d been going into. She was cold and getting wet and she needed to stop running and think. She hesitated and realised she was near the studio. She leaned over and yanked the heels from her feet and hooked them in the hand not holding her clutch and ran up the street towards it. She grabbed her keys from her bag and found the right one by fumbling through the set of five, sliding it in. There was no one at the desk; she assumed security was doing a sweep. She hurried up the stairs, almost tripping on the dress once or twice and unlocked the studio with the sea view, only stopping when she reached the window.

Her feet hurt from running in heels and then with bare feet and she felt like her jaw was bruising from the way Rod had grabbed her. She was still shaking, her hair and dress wet and causing a chill. The studio wasn’t warm. She wished she’d stayed for her cloak. She slid down onto the floor, hooking her knees up and hugging them, resting her chin on them and staring out at the sea. Tears slid down her cheeks, mixing with the rain, leaving salt on her lips that she licked away. She raised her trembling hands to touch her hair and found it sodden; she began pulling out the hair pins that kept it up, letting it tumble around her shoulders, so that she could run her fingers through it. 

The door opening behind her made her start and she twisted round, lifting her head. The streetlamp outside barely lit the studio, but she recognised the figure anyway. 

“Bella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. What do we think?
> 
> So you may have noticed the character Ali in this story. Ali is actually a real person and she has started a podcast. You should check her out here: https://anchor.fm/fluffandfervor/episodes/The-Spare-Bedroom---Hustling_Rube93-eke0de 
> 
> Follow her!!! I absolutely love this first episode and think everyone should.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve turns to Christmas and Bellatrix is there for Hermione.
> 
> T\W for discussion of previous chapter and a brief mention of historical behaviour of the same type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who mentioned the cliffhanger YES OF COURSE I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER. You should know me better by now people, I'm EVIL. ;)
> 
> I gift this chapter to my friend Liz. It's her birthday today, so she's going to wake up to a message from me about this having been posted. Liz, you're amazing. Happy Birthday. Watch out for snails. ;)

“What happened?” 

Hermione felt another tear leak out of her eyes and she wiped it away; Bellatrix approached slowly. Hermione realised, as she stepped into the dim light, that she was carrying the velvet cloak that she had abandoned. 

“I couldn’t stay,” Hermione muttered, resting her chin on her shoulder as Bellatrix stopped beside her. Bellatrix waited for her to continue but, when she didn’t, she lowered herself to the floor and sat beside her. 

“I came out of the bathroom and found Rod swearing, clutching his balls. As fun as that was to witness, when I realised what it implied…” She paused and looked down at the cloak in her hands. “I went looking for you and the coat room guy was holding this and shouting after you. Seeing you running down those stairs… Whatever he did, you can tell me. And the police.”

Hermione trembled and Bellatrix unfolded the cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. Hermione pulled it around her tightly, glad of the warmth. She chewed her lip and raised her fingers to her hair again, to continue pulling out the pins. Bellatrix sat silently next to her until Hermione had finished and placed the pins on the floor with a small clatter; magnified in the studio. She ran a hand through her hair, sweeping it all on top of the cloak and away from her cold skin. 

“You’re soaked.”

“Yes,” Hermione murmured. 

“You’ll catch a cold. I should get you somewhere warm.”

She shifted as though she were going to stand up and Hermione’s hand shot out, catching her arm. 

“Please… can we just stay here for a bit?”

Bellatrix hesitated and then returned to her position. 

“Of course. For as long as you need.”

Hermione gave her a small, grateful smile and then hesitantly leaned over, resting her head on Bellatrix’s shoulder. Almost immediately, she felt Bellatrix’s arm circle her warmly and she leaned into her further. She could feel Bellatrix’s collarbone against her temple and shifted slightly. Bellatrix’s thumb stroked her arm through the cloak and she felt fresh tears slipping from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry that I left you alone for a moment,” Bellatrix murmured and then her head shifted and Hermione could feel her breathing into her hair. It sent a warm shiver through her when she thought she felt lips brushing against her. “I’m sorry that I let you go with him.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hermione replied. “I should have just said no. I was afraid he’d mess with your show and my career.”

“I will kill him,” Bellatrix replied through gritted teeth. “I’ll find a way.”

“Bella, be serious.”

“I am.”

“No, you’re not.” Hermione lifted her head and Bellatrix looked into her tear-stained face and sighed. 

“Fine. Maybe not literally. But I can end him. Go to the police, the press-”

“He tried to kiss me. That’s all. He said it was the least he should get for buying me this dress,” Hermione looked down at it and closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Riddle stood next to me and Rod grabbed my chin and tried to kiss me so I brought my knee up as hard as I could and ran. I was just going to get some fresh air but then… I don’t know. Panic set in and I just had to get out of there. It’s not like he did anything...”

“Hermione… his attention was unwanted. That counts, do you understand that? He knew you didn’t want him and he tried to force his attention on you anyway. That is just as valid as anything else. Do you hear me?”

Bellatrix’s voice was firm and Hermione felt a little warmth inside her, banishing the cold chill a little. 

“But it wasn’t… it’s not like he-”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s all important. It’s all valid. He made you feel this way; he was in the wrong.” Bellatrix sighed and shook her head. “Hermione, I’ve been in this business a lot longer than you. I’ve had things happen… if someone at the time had told me what I’m telling you now, things might be different. As it is, I regret not doing anything about it at the time, every day. Don’t choose to live with that weight, my darling. It eats you up, little by little.”

“So why don’t you say something now?”

“Because… it’s complicated. Because they’re powerful and it could get dismissed so easily because so much time has passed. Because…” Bellatrix’s voice wavered. “Because I was scared and young and people told me that’s just what happened. That’s just how it was in the industry. Everyone had a story. I don’t want that to be your reality.”

Hermione studied Bellatrix quietly for a moment and then inched closer. She rested her head on Bellatrix again and took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t braver. If I had been, maybe you wouldn’t have gone through this.”

“It’s not like you being brave would change the whole industry,” Hermione murmured. “Unless it was Rod and Tom that did it to you, they’d probably have done the same tonight.”

Bellatrix didn’t respond for a moment, but wrapped her arm around Hermione’s shoulder again and rested her head on hers. 

“Like I said. I’m sorry.”

Hermione stilled. She moved her head up slightly and her nose brushed Bellatrix’s neck. 

“It was them?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix’s confession came out like a whisper. “It was them.”

They sat in silence, the rain on the glass and the occasional creak of the floor underneath them the only sounds. Hermione breathed out and Bellatrix shivered slightly. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“No I… well yes about that. But you’re shivering.”

“I’m not cold, Hermione,” Bellatrix responded, a slight lilt of amusement in her tone. 

“Oh,” Hermione murmured. She shifted, lifting her head to face Bellatrix, who looked at her with a small smile. “I wish we could dance.”

“Now?”

“Yes. Dancing with you always makes me feel better.”

“Well then, I can make that happen,” Bellatrix smiled. She removed her arm from around Hermione and clambered to her feet, slightly stiff from sitting in the same position for a while. She held out her hand and helped Hermione up. “One second.”

She released her and went to the machine in the corner, pressing a few buttons until it came on and the music they’d rehearsed to started to play softly through the speakers. She undid her boots and left them on the floor.

“I can’t dance in this,” Hermione murmured as Bellatrix held out her hand, inviting the younger dancer to join her. She looked down at the dress under the cloak. “Not the show, anyway.”

“Would you rather I swept you around the floor like we’re in the ballroom?” Bellatrix grinned. 

“I wouldn’t complain,” Hermione smiled. “But I’d rather do the show.”

Bellatrix studied her for a moment and then took off her cape, dropping it to the floor. She unbuttoned the waistcoat and dropped it too. Hermione froze as she started undoing her shirt. 

“You look like a rabbit in headlights,” Bellatrix chuckled softly. 

“I… what are you doing?”

“Giving you my shirt. I’m presuming you’re wearing underwear?”

“Yes, but-”

“You can wear this over it. It’s long enough.”

With that, Bellatrix slipped the shirt off and was left in her black leggings and a black lace bralette. Hermione tried to keep her eyes averted but she couldn’t help a quick glance over Bellatrix’s toned stomach. Bellatrix held out the shirt and Hermione took it hesitantly. 

“Um…”

“I won’t look,” Bellatrix teased and put her hands over her eyes. Hermione’s lips twitched. 

“Ok.” She dropped the cloak and then reached to her side for the zip for the dress. It caught only once and she managed to slip out of it. She said a silent thanks to her past self for deciding to wear the strapless bra that she had and the matching underwear. She pulled on the shirt quickly, buttoning a few of the buttons so that she was covered. Bellatrix was slightly bigger around the bust than she was so the shirt fell loosely. She felt almost comfortable. 

Hermione closed the gap between them and placed her hands on Bellatrix’s lower arms, pulling them gently down to reveal her face. 

“You’re decent?”

“Yes. If this is what you call decent,” Hermione chuckled. Bellatrix smirked. 

“Well, you’re more covered up than I am.”

“We don’t have to do this, I can-”

“Hermione,” Bellatrix caught her as she went to grab the cloak from the floor. “It’s ok. I’m fine with it, if you are. I can put the waistcoat back on if you’d like.”

“I’m fine,” Hermione replied, then blinked. “If you are.”

Bellatrix chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“Then let’s dance.”

Hermione padded over the floor and Bellatrix started the music again. They started separately, but when Bellatrix first wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist, pulling her against her, Hermione shivered. 

“Are you ok?” Bellatrix murmured as Hermione’s head rolled to the side to look at her. She sucked in a breath when she saw the look on Hermione’s face. 

“Yes,” Hermione whispered and then stepped forward as though to escape. Bellatrix’s hands caught her and spun her back around. Hermione smirked as she threw her arms over Bellatrix’s shoulders and hooked one leg around her hip as Bellatrix travelled backwards; Hermione’s other foot trailing along the floor. They stopped and Hermione released her, falling into a backbend, supported by Bellatrix’s hands on her waist. She pulled back up slowly, lowering her other leg to support her as she pushed Bellatrix’s shoulders and made her escape. When she looked back, Bellatrix’s eyes were dark but she was smiling at Hermione. 

“Very good.” The next song began to play and they both glanced at the music player, recognising the tune. Bellatrix stepped towards it to turn it off. 

“Wait. Let’s do this one too.”

“Hermione…” Bellatrix studied her and then sighed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Hermione said and stepped towards her slowly. Bellatrix’s eyes trailed over her and then she lifted her hand and cupped Hermione’s cheek before letting her fingers tangle in her hair as they stood hip to hip, stepping together. Hermione’s fingers splayed across her hip and she circled Bellatrix. Goosebumps rippled across Bellatrix’s skin where her fingers went and when Hermione pressed to her back and moved both splayed hands up her toned stomach, she could feel muscles contracting under her fingers. She breathed in, letting her eyes flutter shut as her nose was tickled by Bellatrix’s curls. She hesitated slightly when she reached the edge of the bralette. Normally, she’d have continued up and done her best not to think too hard about it but tonight, there was no leotard and Hermione felt suddenly shy. It wasn’t just that Bellatrix was only in a lacy bralette; it was that Hermione’s fingers were twitching slightly, wanting to touch and squeeze her. She wanted to feel Bellatrix in her hands. 

The music continued but neither of them moved. Hermione tried to clear her head; she knew she should be moving but when she inhaled again, Bellatrix filled her lungs and her mind and she just leaned into her further. She felt Bellatrix’s arms move and then the older woman’s hands were covering hers. She didn’t remove them and Hermione wondered for a moment if she was going to guide her hands up to cup her breasts and suddenly she felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. 

Bellatrix squeezed her hands and then lowered them, releasing them so she could turn around. Hermione’s eyelids felt heavy; she licked her lips and her eyes flicked down to Bellatrix’s. 

“Hermione…” Bellatrix’s voice was hoarse and Hermione ached for her. Her eyes slid further down and she could see the outline of nipples straining at the black lace. If she had just moved her hands higher she’d have felt them against her palms. She’d have been able to roll them between her fingers. 

The thought made her inhale sharply and she looked up to Bellatrix. Fingers brushed against hers and then threaded and Bellatrix rubbed her thumb against her skin, sending fire across it. Her chest felt tight and heavy and the muscles in her stomach curled delightfully. She leaned in, her lips parted, eyes trained on Bellatrix’s lips, and only when their noses brushed did she close her eyes and tilt her head upwards. 

“Wait…” Bellatrix’s voice was rough and strangled, as though it was taking everything she had to stop them. “Hermione… I can’t.”

“What?” Hermione pulled back slightly, hurt, but Bellatrix’s fingers tightened around hers. 

“I want to. Don’t get me wrong. God I want to and the only thing I’ll regret more than stopping is if I do this.”

“Why?” Hermione felt as though something were stuck in her throat and she swallowed, trying to clear it. 

“Because I don’t want to kiss you and have you regret it tomorrow. And you’ve dealt with a lot tonight… I just want to do this right.”

Hermione felt her cheeks heating and she looked down but Bellatrix released one of her hands and tilted up her chin again so that she could look her directly in the eye. 

“I don’t think this has anything to do with what happened tonight,” Hermione said quietly. 

“I don’t want there to be an inch of you that regrets the next time we kiss, Hermione,” Bellatrix murmured. Her nose brushed against Hermione’s and the younger woman dragged in a shuddering breath as Bellatrix smirked. “After all, you’re the one who set the rules.”

“You don’t seem like someone who sticks to the rules.”

“Only when they really matter,” Bellatrix husked and then she leaned her head slightly to the side, brushing her lips against Hermione’s cheek and pressing a kiss there. Hermione shivered and her fingers tightened around Bellatrix’s. “Come on, I should take you home.”

She withdrew slowly and Hermione practically swayed with her. 

“Hmm? Oh… home. Yes.”

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Come on,” she squeezed Hermione’s fingers before releasing them and then went to pick up her clothes and shoes. Hermione used the time to blink and come to her senses, sucking in air that didn’t taste and smell as much like Bellatrix. She looked at the dress and chewed her lip. “Put your shoes and the cloak on and carry the dress?”

Bellatrix reappeared at her side and she was covered up; she flung the cape around her, covering herself completely. 

“You think I should walk in this and a cloak?” Hermione said, raising her eyebrow. Bellatrix chuckled. 

“I am not having you walk. I’m getting us a taxi.”

“You know your hotel is closer than my apartment,” Hermione said. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t mean… welll… no, I meant that I could just get a taxi. You could be in bed in ten minutes.”

“I’m seeing you home,” Bellatrix’s voice became serious. “I’m not letting you out of my sight until you’re home safe.”

Hermione pulled on the cloak, slipping into her heels again with Bellatrix’s help and she folded the dress over her arm carefully. She didn’t argue as Bellatrix led them out of the building, but the chill crept under the cloak and made her shiver as it pricked at her legs. It was quite quiet and Bellatrix looked around, chewing her lip before pulling out her phone and tapping on it. 

“What’re… you doing?” Hermione shivered. 

“Looking for a taxi number.” She found one and pressed the call button. Hermione zoned out as she talked and tried to pull the cloak tighter around her. The temperature had dropped even further and as she looked up at the clock on the cathedral, she noticed it was past midnight. “Don’t bother.”

Bellatrix hung up and gritted her teeth, shivering. 

“What’s wrong?”

“No taxis for an hour,” she muttered. 

“It’s Christmas,” Hermione murmured. 

“It’s what?” She was distracted, scrolling through her phone. 

“It’s Christmas day, Bella.” Bellatrix looked up and Hermione pointed at the clock. “See?”

Bellatrix glanced up and saw the time. 

“So it is.” She gave Hermione a soft smile and then shivered again. “Merry Christmas, Hermione.”

“Merry Christmas.” Hermione stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Bellatrix’s cheek. Bellatrix shivered and Hermione didn’t miss the way her eyes followed her lips as she pulled away. She moved to lean and kiss her, but car lights appeared on the road and Bellatrix’s eyes flashed to it. 

“Hey, taxi!” She stuck out her arm and the vehicle stopped. Hermione closed her eyes, lamenting the lost opportunity. When she opened her eyes, Bellatrix was smiling at her. “Come on. Let’s take you home.”  
They sat next to each other in the taxi; Hermione’s fingers itched to reach out and touch Bellatrix but she knew that if she did, she’d give the driver a full show of her legs if he were to look in the mirror. So instead she gripped the cloak tighter around her and tried to think of other things. Tomorrow she would be eating Christmas dinner with her friends and they’d all be celebrating Draco and Harry’s engagement… 

“Shit!” She suddenly said and Bellatrix’s head whipped around to her; the taxi guy slammed his foot on the brake. “Draco and Harry!”

“Jesus, Hermione,” Bellatrix put her hand over her heart as she watched Hermione scrambling through her clutch. She turned on her phone and saw that she had missed calls from both of them and a dozen texts. 

“Damn,” she murmured, quickly typing a message to them both that she was fine and with Bellatrix. “I’ve wrecked their evening. They’re worried sick.”

“I’m sorry, I should have told them I’d seen you leave before I followed.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hermione murmured, pressing send. “It’s mine. I shouldn’t have run like that.”

“You had every right to,” Bellatrix murmured and her hand came across and rested momentarily on Hermione’s knee. “I still think you should report them.”

Hermione shrunk into her seat and frowned. 

“I don’t know if it’d do any good.”

“It would protect you if he tried anything else. Recognisable pattern of behaviour.”

“You sound like you know a lot about this sort of thing.”

“I’ve done my research,” Bellatrix muttered. 

Silence fell between them and it was only when Hermione saw shadows on her cloak that she looked up and realised that it was snowing. 

“Bella…”

“I see it,” Bellatrix murmured. 

The taxi pulled up outside Hermione’s apartment and she climbed out, looking up as flakes fell. Bellatrix stepped out and came around the car. 

“Beautiful,” Hermione murmured. 

“Yes,” Bellatrix said and Hermione looked down to find her looking at her instead of the snow. She rolled her eyes gently, with a smile. 

“Cheesy.”

“Just the truth,” Bellatrix said. “You should get inside. I don’t want you freezing to death.”

“Come with me?” Hermione murmured. Bellatrix opened her mouth. “That’s not… I’m not pushing. But I would feel better if you were there when I called the police.”

Bellatrix studied her and then smiled, turning around and handing the driver some money. When she turned back around, the smile was still there. 

“Come on then.”

They took the lift upstairs and Hermione let Bellatrix into her apartment. She chewed her lip as Bellatrix looked around. 

“It’s not much.”

“I like it,” Bellatrix said. “It feels like you.”

Hermione blushed. 

“I’m just going to go and get into something a little more comfortable,” she murmured. “Do you… do you want a jumper or something? Warmer than what you’re wearing.”

“That… yes. That sounds nice. Thank you.”

Hermione nodded and padded over to her bedroom door. She hesitated and turned back. 

“Make yourself comfortable.”

Bellatrix smirked. 

Hermione changed quickly, folding Bellatrix’s shirt and taking one last inhale of it, which she blushed about as she handed it to the woman, along with a black jumper that she had. She had changed into her pyjamas, with a jumper over her tank top because she wasn’t sure that either of them were coping well with bare skin at the moment. She sat on the sofa, averting her eyes as Bellatrix slipped off her cloak and pulled the jumper over her bralette. It was a little form fitting, but it suited her. 

“Thank you,” she murmured and then sat next to Hermione on the sofa, slipping off her boots and folding her legs under her. Hermione was playing with her phone. “I’m right here. It’s ok.”

Hermione smiled gratefully at her and then sucked in a deep breath, before dialling the non-emergency line. 

The police officer on the other end of the line was friendly and patient as Hermione described what had happened. She took down an incident report and then told Hermione that she would be contacted by officers as soon as possible. Hermione thanked her and put down the phone. 

“Are you alright?” Bellatrix asked. 

“Yes. Police are going to contact me for a full statement. She said I can just get it written up, like you said. Don’t have to take it further if I don’t want to.”

“And are you?” 

Hermione chewed her lip and shook her head. 

“No. It… I don’t feel like… if he does something again then yes. But something is telling me to leave it for now. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix murmured. “And you do whatever you think is right.”

“Right now all I want is a hot chocolate.”

“Tell me where it is and I’ll make us one… that is if you still want me to stay?”

“Yes, please.” Bellatrix made them hot chocolates and they sat on the sofa, drinking them. After a little while, Hermione put down her mug and turned to look at the other woman. “I really did want to kiss you tonight. I don’t think it was because I was in shock, or looking for comfort or anything.”

Bellatrix smiled over the rim of her mug and then put it down next to Hermione’s. 

“Believe me, I haven’t been able to get that kiss out of my head since it happened months ago,” she admitted. “But you were right. I made a mistake then. I shouldn’t have kissed you then because it was unprofessional. And I shouldn’t have kissed you tonight because as right as it feels to be that close to you, it wasn’t the right moment. I messed the first time up. I’m not messing up my second chance.”

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth to respond, but the buzzer went off and drew both of their attention. 

The next half an hour was spent with two police officers who took down all the details and asked her if she wanted to press charges. Bellatrix’s hand rested reassuringly on her back while she opted to leave it on file and only left her when Hermione stood to see the officers out. 

“You did well,” Bellatrix murmured as Hermione leaned against the door, bone tired. 

“I’m exhausted.”

“I should let you get to sleep then,” Bellatrix stood. She looked tired too and Hermione saw her hiding a yawn behind her hand as she gathered her things. 

“Stay.”

“What?” Bellatrix halted, eyebrows raised. 

“Stay with me? I can lend you some pyjamas. I just… I don’t really want you to go.”

“Well,” Bellatrix said, surveying her and then looking around. “Your sofa is quite comfortable.”

“I don’t mean there. I’m not asking for anything, I really… I’m not trying to get you to sleep with me just… sleep with me.”

Bellatrix chuckled and shook her head. 

“You are one of the strangest, most astonishing people I have ever met.” She dropped her things back on the sofa. “I’ll stay. But we behave, ok?”

“Absolutely. I’m too tired for anything anyway.” Bellatrix snorted with laughter and then followed her into her bedroom. Hermione dug through her drawers and pulled out two different sets of pyjamas. “I’m not sure which you’d prefer.”

Bellatrix took the black tank top and the shorts, smiling at her in the dim light of her lamp. 

“Where’s your bathroom?”

Hermione pointed her through the door. 

“There’s a new toothbrush under the sink, if you want to use that. And um… I could find the spare towels if you want a shower?”

“Are you saying I smell?”

“No.”

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“You’re so easy to wind up, prima. I’ll be a moment.”

She headed into the bathroom and Hermione took a deep breath. Holy croissant, Bellatrix was going to sleep in her bed. With her. Bellatrix Black. In her pyjamas. In her bed. Hermione silently thanked anyone who was listening that she had taken down those posters and eyed where they were rolled up on her wardrobe. Maybe she should hide them better… The sound of Bellatrix turning on the water in the bathroom brought her back. Oh god. She should take off her makeup. 

She grabbed her makeup wipes and rubbed as much of it off as possible and then pulled off her jumper, dumping it on her chair. Bellatrix Black. Her bed. Spending the night. Oh god. 

Bellatrix emerged from the bathroom and even in the dim light, Hermione could see that she had taken off her makeup. She was carrying her clothes and they hid her body, but her long legs were on display in the shorts. Hermione tried not to eye them too closely. 

“Where shall I…?”

“Oh, on the chair,” Hermione gestured, and Bellatrix put her clothes on top of Hermione’s jumper. “I’ll just be a minute. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Do you have a preferred side?”

“No,” Hermione squeaked before closing the bathroom door. Oh. My. Flakey. Croissants. She silently cursed Draco for getting that in her head as she began to clean her teeth. Bellatrix was getting into her bed. Bellatrix was spending the night. Oh god. She finished cleaning her teeth, spat and wiped her mouth before deciding to splash some cold water on her face. It might help. She felt like her insides were jelly. 

Pulling herself together, Hermione returned to her bedroom. Bellatrix was sitting in bed, her legs under the covers and her arms wrapped around them. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Hermione hesitated and then padded towards her. Bellatrix moved over slightly and lay down while Hermione slid into bed. 

“Can I be honest with you?” Bellatrix murmured after a moment of silence where they both just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Yes.”

“I’ve never been so nervous with someone before. I’ve never been nervous to share a bed.”

“You’re nervous?”

“I feel like I might explode.”

Hermione glanced at her and noticed that she was, indeed, lying quite rigidly. 

“Why are you nervous? Nothing is going to happen.”

Bellatrix didn’t answer for a little while and Hermione thought, for a moment, that she’d fallen asleep. Then the other woman rolled onto her side and Hermione could just about make out her features. She felt her hot breath against her shoulder. 

“I’m nervous because all I want right now is to hold you.”

“So hold me,” Hermione breathed. 

Slowly, Bellatrix’s hand reached out under the covers and brushed against her top. She slid it over Hermione’s stomach and Hermione shifted closer to her, turning on her side so she she was being spooned by Bellatrix. 

“Is that ok?”

Hermione put her hand over Bellatrix’s and nodded sleepily. 

“Yes,” she murmured. “You’re warm.”

“I run warm. If you’re too hot I can-”

“I like it.” Hermione snuggled into her further. “Goodnight, Bella.”

“Goodnight Hermione,” Bellatrix breathed into her hair. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry…” Hermione yawned and her eyes closed. “Christmas…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rough time right now so I apologise if updates come slow. I would super appreciate if you could all put a little love out into the world to anyone who needs it right now.

Hermione woke slowly. She was curled around something soft and warm and she snuggled closer, sighing contentedly. A low chuckle tickled her ear and a vibration ran through the warm thing; her eyes fluttered open. 

“Good morning,” Bellatrix murmured and Hermione’s eyes widened. Somehow in her sleep she had wrapped herself around the other woman and as she hurriedly began to untangle herself, she realised that one of her legs was between Bellatrix’s. 

“Oh… god… I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Bellatrix teased, shifting slightly as Hermione untangled herself. 

“For turning into a koala or something in the night.”

“Did you hear me complain?” Bellatrix hummed. “I’ve definitely had worse Christmas mornings.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. 

“It’s Christmas!”

“Yes, prima, it’s Christmas.”

Hermione sat up and ran a hand through her hair, feeling the mess and groaning. 

“Oh god…”

“Yes, your morning hair is quite interesting,” Bellatrix pushed herself up so she was leaning back against the head of the bed. “But adorable.”

Hermione blushed. 

“Uh…”

“And there you go, just making yourself more adorable,” Bellatrix leaned in and suddenly Hermione’s brain lost all ability to function as soft lips brushed her heated cheeks. “Merry Christmas, Hermione.”

“Merry Christmas, Bellatrix,” Hermione hummed as Bellatrix retreated slightly, her smile teasing. “Would… um… I should make breakfast. Or… do you want breakfast?”

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” Bellatrix murmured. “If you’d rather I left?”

“No,” Hermione replied. “I don’t want that at all.”

“Then yes. Christmas breakfast sounds wonderful.”

“Coffee?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll put the kettle on and let you… um… I have some clothes you could borrow if you want? To get home?”

“I think I can cope with last night’s shirt and leggings,” she hummed, brushing her finger over Hermione’s hand. “Although I may steal one of your jumpers.”

“I have a black one,” Hermione smirked. Bellatrix’s eyebrow raised. 

“You know I have been known to wear things that aren’t black.”

“I haven’t seen much evidence,” Hermione teased. 

“Oh no?” Bellatrix’s lips curled into a smirk. “Maybe I’ll surprise you one day.”

“Promises, promises.”

“You’re quite cheeky, aren’t you?”

Hermione didn’t answer, only swung her legs out of the bed and headed for the door, throwing a smirk back over her shoulder. If her hips swayed a little more than they normally would, she didn’t linger too much on why. 

When Bellatrix emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, she was still in the tank top and shorts that Hermione had given to her the previous evening. In the light of day, Hermione allowed her eyes to trail over the strong, toned legs and arms of Bellatrix, eliciting a smirk from the other woman. 

“Croissants for breakfast okay?”

“Croissants and coffee? Sounds like the perfect breakfast to me.” Bellatrix leaned on the table and watched Hermione pouring her coffee, which distracted the younger woman immensely.

“I can feel you looking at me,” she murmured over her shoulder. 

“Can you blame me?”

“You’re flirty in the mornings, aren’t you?”

“This,” Bellatrix smirked as she took the coffee from Hermione’s outstretched hand, “is nothing. You should see how flirtatious I am when we’ve had sex.”

“I should, should I?” Hermione cocked an eyebrow, smirking as she leaned back against the counter with her own steaming mug in her hands. Bellatrix’s smirk grew and her tongue shot out and tasted her lip; Hermione’s eyes followed the movement intently. 

“Yes, Hermione. You should.” She blew on the coffee, looking at Hermione over the rim of the mug. “Sometime soon, hopefully.”

A shiver ran through Hermione and she shifted her feet, pressing her thighs together slightly. 

“I would like that.”

The tension had returned, crackling between them as though waiting for one of them to lurch forward and take the other into their arms. Bellatrix lowered her mug and put it on the table and Hermione, feeling her heart hammering against her ribcage, did the same. 

“Would you like me to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

Bellatrix moved slowly, as if giving Hermione a chance to change her mind. She closed the gap between them, resting her hands on Hermione’s hips. Her thumb stroked over the material of Hermione’s top and as it moved up, it slipped underneath and skated over her bare skin. Hermione shivered with anticipation, her eyes on Bellatrix’s lips which were so close that her breath was tickling her. Bellatrix’s eyelashes fluttered and she leaned close, brushing her nose against Hermione’s softly, letting the moment hang between them. One of her hands lifted and slipped into Hermione’s hair and then her lips brushed Hermione’s lightly. Hermione’s hands gripped the tank top that Bellatrix wore and pulled at it desperately; she didn’t want to be teased. Bellatrix’s tongue flicked out, wetting her lips and then she captured them in a kiss that made every single one of Hermione’s nerves explode. She pressed herself against Bellatrix, sighing into the kiss, feeling Bellatrix filling her every sense. 

The buzzer rang, breaking their kiss and Hermione growled; Bellatrix chuckled against her lips. 

“It seems the universe has other plans.”

“Fuck the universe. Kiss me.”

Bellatrix smirked and pulled her close, just as the buzzer went off again. 

“Are you sure, because-”

“Just kiss me.”

Bellatrix nibbled her bottom lip before kissing her hard, pressing her against the counter. Her mouth demanded everything and Hermione lost herself in the kiss, holding nothing back. One of them moaned and Hermione felt Bellatrix’s tongue flicking against her lips again, asking for entrance. 

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

Their lips separated with a slight tearing sound as Bellatrix chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Someone wants your attention.”

“Whoever it is I hate them.” Hermione grumbled. 

“I’ll get the croissants out of the oven,” Bellatrix murmured. “You find out what they want and tell them to leave us alone.”

“Yes boss,” Hermione teased. Bellatrix smirked and released her before grabbing the oven gloves from the side and heading to the oven, where the smell of warm croissants was growing. Hermione bit her lip and headed over to the door. She pressed the button. “Hello?”

Silence greeted her and she tried again, but there was no answer. 

“Nobody there?” Bellatrix called. 

“Probably just kids,” Hermione said, padding back over to the table. Bellatrix had slid the croissants onto the large plate Hermione had gotten out before and placed them in the middle of the table. “Yum.”

“They look good,” Bellatrix hummed, shivering. 

“Cold?”

“Maybe a little.”

“There’s a cardigan on the back of my bedroom door if you want to borrow it? It’s thick.”

“Alright. Back in a moment,” Bellatrix winked. She padded over to the room and disappeared inside. Hermione was just reaching for the croissants when there was a knock at the front door. 

“Oh for-” She stood and went over, looking through the peephole. “Shit.”

“Well Merry Christmas to you too!” Ginny called through the door. “Open the fuck up, I have your present. Not that you deserve it; leaving me outside in the fucking snow.”

Hermione glanced over at the bedroom; Bellatrix hadn’t emerged yet. Maybe she had heard the door and was staying in there? Hermione chewed her lip and opened the door. 

“Merry Christmas,” she smiled at Ginny, glancing back over at the bedroom door before her friend engulfed her in a hug. 

“About damn time. You’re still in pyjamas? What time did you get in? I want to know all about last night.”

“I thought we were meeting at-”

“Yeah I know, but I couldn’t wait and Ron and George started playing video games the minute they’d unwrapped them so…” Ginny paused, raising her eyebrow. “Am I just standing on your doorstep all day?”

“Um, well, it’s just…”

“Oh my god,” Ginny’s eyes widened. “Is someone here? Did you meet someone? DID YOU HAVE A ONE NIGHT STAND?”

“Ginny!” Hermione hissed. “Can you not be so loud?”

“That’s a yes!”

“It is not a yes. I haven’t had a… a one night stand.”

“Oh so you’re planning on more? Damn, about time you got a date.”

“No, it’s not a… it’s not like that-”

“Look what I found; I knew you were a poster girl-” Bellatrix appeared out of the bedroom, holding her poster up and smirking at it, until she looked up and saw Ginny standing in the doorway, gaping at her. Hermione’s panicked face flicked between the two of them trying to find words to say, but Ginny found her voice first. 

“Oh my god; you and Black are fucking?”

“What? No!” Hermione glanced back at Bellatrix who raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione saw the sliver of hurt in her face and scrambled to fix the situation. “Bella is… we’re… I don’t know what we are yet, okay Ginny? But maybe if you’d knocked half an hour later I’d have known.”

“Half an hour?” Bellatrix purred from where she stood, an easy smirk slipping back onto her face. “Give me a little credit, prima.”

“Not helping,” Hermione hissed, blushing. Bellatrix chuckled. 

“I… I cannot believe it. How long has… I mean did you… what?” Ginny was looking back and forth between them in shock. 

“Ginny,” Bellatrix said, rolling up the poster. “Perhaps, if Hermione is alright with it, you should come in so we can explain what’s going on without the rest of the building hearing?”

“Oh… yeah,” Hermione stepped aside to let Ginny in. “Um, we were just about to have breakfast.”

“Sweet, I’m starved.” Ginny popped the presents down on her sofa and then paused. “Unless you want me to leave you to have your breakfast? But I swear I can’t be held accountable; I may interrogate you over dinner.”

“No… no now is fine,” Hermione said, closing the door and padding over to the table. “Just… don’t be weird, okay?”

“Me? Weird? Never!” Ginny grinned, eyeing Bellatrix who was still wearing the short, but had Hermione’s cardigan on over the tank top. “She’s in your clothes.”

“See? That right there is an example of you being weird,” Hermione said even as Bellatrix chuckled. “Don’t encourage this.”

“A member of my corps interrogating my prima and I? You have to expect me to laugh a little,” Bellatrix’s lips curled even as her hand brushed Hermione’s as they gathered around the table. 

“I mean I guess now we know why you both look so hot together.” Ginny said, grabbing a croissant from the plate and biting it. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved a plate across to her before fetching another. “Cheers.”

“No manners,” Hermione shot across at her friend as she sat back down, taking a croissant and putting it on her new plate. Bellatrix’s arm brushed against hers as she did the same and Hermione was momentarily distracted. “Um… okay so… where to start?”

“I’ve been attracted to Hermione since I met her, I want to date her and I’m happy to take that as slowly as she’d like to make her feel comfortable, especially since we work together,” Bellatrix said, capturing Hermione’s fingers in hers and squeezing them, looking directly at her. “If that’s alright with you?”

“I… yes, that’s alright with me,” Hermione replied breathily. “More than alright.”

The silence stretched between them, crackling and Hermione had the urge to lean in and kiss Bellatrix, whose eyes flicked down to her lips as though she had the same feeling. A squeal from Ginny shattered the silence and they both looked across the table at her. 

“I’m sorry but this is just too cute!”

Bellatrix snorted, grinning and tore off a piece of her croissant to eat. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Once again, you’re making it weird.”

“Ok but seriously,” Ginny said, putting down the croissant and levelling them both with a look. “Are you telling me that you haven’t even…”

She trailed off but waggled her eyebrows. 

“No,” Hermione blushed. “You know I’m not that person, Ginny.”

“And contrary to the rumours, neither am I,” Bellatrix murmured to Hermione. “In case you were wondering.”

“So how did this happen then?” Ginny asked. “You saw how hot she looked last night and drove her home or something? Why did you stay if you didn’t fuck?”

“Ginny for god’s sake-”

“What? Oh come on, you would ask me the same question if the roles were reversed.”

“No, I wouldn’t!”

“Well you should. You’ll never get the juicy details if you don’t. So, spill!”

“We shared a taxi,” Hermione murmured, glancing at Bellatrix. She chewed her lip as the other woman’s thumb skimmed over her hand encouragingly. “Something… uh… happened. With Lestrange and one of his friends.”

“Something... “ Ginny’s eyebrows furrowed and she scanned Hermione’s face before her eyes widened. “Did he force himself on-”

  
“Not… not like that. Not the way you’re thinking. He tried to kiss me, basically said I owed him for the dress. Bella made sure I got home safe and went through things with the police so there’s a record if he tries something else.”

“Well fuck,” Ginny said, looking between the two of them. “I’ll lose my job if I take him out, right? Because I’m weighing up the options here and I’m tempted to go for his kneecaps.”

“You and I both,” Bellatrix murmured. 

“I’d rather we all kept our jobs,” Hermione said. “Although given that I kneed him in the balls, mine might be at risk.”

“Over my dead body,” Bellatrix hissed. 

“He can’t do anything to you though, right?” Ginny asked. “Like… he was at fault. He can’t fire you for that?”

“He would have to have the majority vote,” Bellatrix replied. “Lucius would be the decider. But no… I don’t believe he’d fire you. He introduced you last night; there is no way he is going to throw you out for something that could come back to bite him. He’s too clever for that, unfortunately.”

“For that? You mean he could get me thrown out for something else?”

“He could try but I can’t imagine he’d find anything. Besides, Lucius can recognise talent and he and my sister might be divorcing but he still loves her. I have a few swipes of that card left, I’m sure.”

“Bella, you don’t have to step out for me…”

“Nonsense. You’re my prima,” Bellatrix squeezed her hand. “I won’t dance with anyone else.”

Hermione smiled and bit her lip as Bellatrix’s eyes traced the features of her face and came to rest on her lips. 

“Oooooooooookay,” Ginny said, standing up. “You know what? I’m just going to leave you two to it. Breakfast was good, I’m just going to take another of these croissants to go.”

She grabbed the croissant, then the presents from the chair. 

“Hey!” Hermione said. 

“Oh hush, I want to see you open them and that’s not happening here, so I’ll see you for dinner. Don’t be late, I want the details.”

“Don’t tell anyone!” Hermione called after her as she reached the door. 

“You got it. Have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

“What wouldn’t you do?” Hermione called as Ginny stepped through the door and after she closed it they could hear her laughing down the corridor. Hermione looked back at Bellatrix who had a smirk on her face. “What?”

“I believe,” Bellatrix murmured, shifting in her chair, “that before we were interrupted by that buzzer and then the delightful Ginny, you were asking me to kiss you.”

“Oh, I was, was I?” Hermione smiled. 

“I’d like to try that again, without interruptions, preferably.”

“Me too.” Hermione’s stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed. “Um… maybe after breakfast?”

Bellatrix laughed, leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips before taking another croissant and putting it on her plate. 

“Dig in, prima.”

***

Hermione couldn’t lie; being kissed by Bellatrix felt so natural that she was having a hard time remembering that she should be getting ready to go to her friends’ house. They were on the sofa and Bellatrix was straddling Hermione, her hands in her hair and her lips were making Hermione’s tingle. She had her hands on Bellatrix’s upper thighs, holding her there, even as Bellatrix’s hips ground languidly into her, making her gasp into her mouth. Bellatrix chuckled into her and nibbled her bottom lip, her short nails scratching against Hermione’s scalp making her eyes roll. 

“You’re sensitive,” Bellatrix murmured against her lips as she scratched her scalp again. “So responsive.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Hermione gasped, her fingers pressing hard into Bellatrix’s thighs. 

“Never,” Bellatrix grinned. “It just means it’s easy to pull those lovely noises from you.”

As if to emphasise her point, she pulled Hermione’s bottom lip with her teeth and then, as she released it with a pop, scratched her scalp again, pulling her hair in the process. Hermione’s hips jerked into Bellatrix and she gasped, drawing forth a delicious chuckle from Bellatrix. 

“You’re far too good at this,” Hermione murmured against her lips before she kissed them again. “How will I ever focus on anything with you around.”

“Oh I’m a task master.”

“Oh you are?” Hermione teased. 

“Ask my prima. I work her hard.”

“She doesn’t mind.”

Bellatrix grinned and captured Hermione’s lips again. 

“I’m so pleased to hear that.”

Hermione moved her hands and soon her fingers were tracing up Bellatrix’s hips and dipping under the tank top to slide along heated skin. Bellatrix’s hips ground into her again and Hermione gasped into her mouth, allowing Bellatrix access to deepen their kiss. Hermione felt hot, she was being consumed and she welcomed it. Her short nails scraped over ribs and Bellatrix shuddered, releasing Hermione’s head from between her hands and halting her exploration. 

“We should stop,” Bellatrix murmured, although she made no move to reposition herself. Hermione made a strangled noise of protest and pressed another kiss to Bellatrix’s lips, who chuckled into it. “I mean it, Hermione. You have friends to see and I am already late.”

“I know you’re right but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it,” Hermione pouted. 

“I know,” Bellatrix chuckled. “Let me take you on a proper date. After rehearsal the day after tomorrow?”

“Why not tomorrow?” Hermione whispered. 

“I have a family tradition on Boxing Day and I can’t miss it. Not even for you, darling.”

Hermione sighed but nodded. 

“Alright. The day after tomorrow.”

“Mmm, good. Now, I had better get dressed,” she placed one last, lingering kiss on Hermione’s lips and then slipped from her lap, her lips red and her hair wild. Hermione smirked. “What?”

“You look like you’ve just had sex.”

Bellatrix grinned. 

“Wait until you look in a mirror.”

Hermione watched her saunter back to the bedroom, throwing a smirk over her shoulder as she reached the door. Her heart soared and she took a deep breath and let it out with a contented sigh. 

She was still smiling when Bellatrix re-emerged moments later, dressed in some of her clothes from the night before; the cape was flung over her arm. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“You’ll have plenty of distractions with your friends and food. And I’ll work you hard when I see you so that I can take you out without you feeling guilty.”

“Why would I feel guilty?”

“Because I know somewhere that serves the best hot chocolate fudge cake and I won’t take no for an answer. It will change your life.”

“Oh really?” Hermione arched her eyebrow. 

“Yes. Really.” Bellatrix grinned and when Hermione stood to walk her to the door, she pulled her in for a kiss. “Thank you for the best Christmas morning I’ve had in a very long time.”

“I think it might be the best I’ve had too,” Hermione murmured, her fingers wrapping themselves in Bellatrix’s shirt automatically as though they belonged there. “I’m sorry that I ran away, the first time we kissed.”

“No,” Bellatrix shook her head. “You were right. Bad timing. But I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m irresistible, hmm?”

Bellatrix chuckled, leaning her head against Hermione’s for a moment. 

“The moment I saw you I knew I wanted you. But then… it didn’t take me long to realise that it wasn’t just lust. I’m used to ignoring that in professional settings. There was something about you though…”

“It was the same for me,” Hermione murmured. 

“Ah yes, but you’ve been looking at me for a lot longer, haven’t you, poster girl?” Bellatrix teased her. 

“Maybe,” Hermione said. “But that doesn’t mean that I have some sort of weird hero worship thing going, you know that right?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix murmured. “I admit, I had thought about it. But if that had been the case, you wouldn’t have run from me that first time and we wouldn’t have had that conversation at the first rehearsal.”

“Good.”

Bellatrix kissed her again and then hesitantly withdrew. 

“I have to go. Merry Christmas, Hermione.”

“Merry Christmas, Bella.”

Hermione watched Bellatrix walking down the corridor from her doorway and then closed the door once she was gone from view, biting her lip. She leaned against the door for a moment, reliving the moments they had had since last night and was only dragged from the thoughts when she caught sight of the clock. 

“Shit,” she hissed and hurried to the bathroom to have a shower. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fluff and smut.

Hermione arrived for Christmas dinner with a few minutes to spare; her cheeks pink from the cold and her face partially covered by Bellatrix’s scarf. She hadn’t returned it yet and had half expected that Bellatrix would have taken it with her, as it had been in plain view, but it remained with her and she couldn’t resist wrapping it around herself and inhaling the smell of Bellatrix that lingered on it. 

“Hermione!” Draco greeted her, throwing himself on her and almost making her drop her bags. “You had us so worried last night, disappearing like that. We thought that asshole had…”

“Draco,” Hermione hushed him, hugging him tightly. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured, pulling back. “Are you okay? Really?”

“I’ll tell you about it when I get inside,” she replied, shooing him backwards. When the door closed behind them, she breathed a sigh of relief; putting her bags down and kicking off her shoes.

“Need a hand carrying these?”

“Please!”

They made their way into the house with Hermione’s bags; Harry was in the kitchen helping Lily and greeted her with a grin and open arms. 

“Hermione; I’m so glad you’re here."

“Thanks Harry. Hey Lily; thanks for the invite.”

“Of course,” she smiled, pulling Hermione into a warm embrace. “You’re always welcome, Hermione. You know that.”

Hermione held onto her embrace for longer than she normally would, feeling the comfort of a mother’s hug. She hadn’t realised how much she needed it; how frazzled her emotions were still. 

“Thanks Lily,” she murmured as they separated. Lily studied her for a few moments with a slight frown. 

“Are you alright dear?”

“Yes,” Hermione waved her off. “I’m fine. Just… thankful.”

Lily’s hand cupped her cheek momentarily and then she returned to the stove. Harry and Draco eyed her. 

“Ummm…”

“I’ll tell you when the others get here,” she reassured them. “I don’t want to have to say it more than once.”

If they hadn’t already looked worried, they did then, but Hermione distracted them by rifling through the bags she had brough and pulled out dessert. 

“Bloody hell, that looks fantastic.”

She laughed and handed it over, before heading to the tree to unload the presents she had brought. She could hear Lily scolding the boys for trying to sneak some mashed potato from the stove as James appeared. 

“Hermione! Thought I heard you arrive.”

“Hey, James, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” He sat down in a chair across from the tree and smiled at his family in the kitchen. “Looks like this is probably the safest place right now.”

“You’ve got that right. Although when the others arrive, I doubt it will remain so.”

“Ah yes, more waifs and strays to add to the family,” he winked. “I am so happy that Harry and Draco have such good friends… family. Although I do believe that our newest additions are more your doing?”

Hermione blushed. 

“Well, Ginny is my friend, Ron works at the coffee bar and George is their brother. I’m not entirely sure how the invite happened,” her eyes flicked to Draco. “But I do believe it was during a work night out.”

James looked over, following her eyes, and his eyes crinkled with a smile. 

“Yes. Family is important, no matter how it is formed or found.” He looked back at Hermione. “We are happy to have you all and everyone bringing something was an excellent compromise. Although I do believe Lily has still cooked up enough to feed the five thousand with Harry.”

“Yes, I believe they have,” Hermione laughed. 

Draco jogged over and threw himself down on the carpet next to her. 

“SO,” he grinned. “I have something to ask you.”

“You do?” Hermione asked, leaning back on the nearest chair and grinning at him. “What?”

He shifted, eyes darting to Harry and back, and then grinned at her. 

“I know I already said this, but it was kind of a throw away so… I was wondering if you’d be my best woman?”

Hermione grinned, feeling her throat constrict with the sudden wave of love that washed through her. 

“Of course I will!”

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“Amazing. And you can wear whatever you want. Just as long as you don’t upstage me.”

Hermione laughed. 

“So a croissant costume is out of the question then?” 

“Why on earth would you…” he frowned and then his eyes widened. “Am I ever going to live down my attempt at improving my swearing?”

“Nope. But please continue; it’s hilarious.”

He rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to her cheek and then ran off to tell Harry that Hermione had accepted. Hermione grinned and looked down at her fingers in her lap, twisting them. Her friends were so happy. She was happy; the memories of Bellatrix from the morning slipped into her mind and she blushed. 

A knock on the door signalled the arrival of Ginny and her brothers and Hermione offered to answer the door. As soon as she did, she found Ginny smirking. 

“Oh, so you are here then. I wondered if you would be.”

“Shut up,” Hermione laughed, pulling her into a hug. “Merry Christmas, properly this time.”

“Yeah yeah. Come on, let’s get inside. It’s freezing and the boys have been complaining about carrying the food for the last five minutes.”

“That’s not exactly a long time, Gin,” Hermione grinned, looking over her shoulder to see the boys both coming up the path. “Oh my god, how much did you bring?”

“Relax! Most of it is presents and alcohol.”

“Yeah, which you haven’t bothered to help carry the entire way here,” Ron muttered as they reached the door. George tried to hide a grin. 

“Yeah Gin, what puts you above us? When did we become your slaves?”

“I’m a ballerina, remember? Can’t risk injury.”

“That excuse is going to get old before you do; you ballerinas have a short shelf life.”

“Shut up Ron,” Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“Come in; here, give me one of those bags,” Hermione said, reaching out to George, who gratefully handed one over.

“Ah so it’s not all ballerinas who won’t carry things,” he teased. “Just my sister.”

“Fuck you,” Ginny called back over her shoulder as she walked into the house, leaving the rest of them laughing behind her. 

***

“This is amazing,” Draco groaned as they dug into their Christmas dinners; plates piled high with everything on offer. 

“So good, thank you Lily,” Ginny grinned. 

Hermione agreed loudly and took another bite of buttery mashed potatoes. 

“You’re welcome dears,” Lily smiled, as James squeezed her hand on the table. “I’m so happy we can celebrate together, especially now there are two things to celebrate.”

“Can’t get rid of me now,” Draco grinned, showing off his ring finger. 

“Wouldn’t want to,” Harry replied, pressing a kiss to Draco’s cheek before returning to his meal. 

Hermione smiled at them both. Ginny nudged her with her elbow and leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

“So how long after I left did you wait until you boned Black on the kitchen table?”

Hermione almost spat her food out, choking. Ginny chuckled as everyone looked at Hermione in concern. 

“Are you alright, Hermione?” George patted her back until she waved him away, grabbing her drink and taking a gulp. 

“Fine… I’m fine. Food went down… the wrong hole.” She shot Ginny a glare, who looked only minorly apologetic. When everyone went back to their food and Hermione had recovered, she waited until Ginny was taking a sip of her drink and elbowed her. Ginny narrowly avoided dropping the drink down her front and gave a grinning Hermione a glare. “We didn’t bone, for your information.”

“I’m surprised; you two looked like you couldn’t keep your hands off each other.”

“Who?” Draco asked and they looked over, neither having realised he’d been listening in. 

Ginny looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Ginny came over this morning and found me with company.”

“Not just ‘company’, Bel-” Another elbow from Hermione shut Ginny up with a sharp ‘ow!’. 

“As I was saying,” Hermione continued. “Bellatrix Black stayed at my apartment last night-”

“-OH MY FU-FLAKEY CROISSANTS!” Draco cried, dropping his knife and fork. “DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER?”

“No!” Hermione replied hurriedly. “Well, we slept together but we didn’t have-”

She cut off when she remembered that James and Lily were listening in. 

“Damn, that’s insane. I told you she fancied you.”

“It was more…” Hermione launched into the full story of the night before and everyone listened in horror to what Rod and Tom had tried. 

“Oh that is it,” Draco said, standing. She had never seen him look so angry before; he was shaking with rage. “He’s toast.”

“Draco, I called the police. It’s on record, in case he ever tries anything else.”

“But-”

“No, seriously, Draco. Bellatrix helped me deal with it.”

The table settled into an uncomfortable silence. 

“Hermione, dear… are you quite sure that you and this Bellatrix woman… that you can handle this?” Lily asked. It was the first time she had spoken. 

“Yes,” Hermione said, although a part of her was still dreading ever seeing him again, having to know that he believed he could do whatever he wanted… “I trust her.”

“Well then, I suggest that everyone,” she looked around the table, “respects Hermione’s wishes and makes sure to support her.”

Still, the celebrations seemed a little quieter after that and Hermione began to regret saying anything. That was until it was time for presents. 

Gathered around the tree, leaning back against the sofa between Draco and Harry’s legs, Hermione felt the tension ease as everyone began to open presents. Draco’s hand appeared on her shoulder and he squeezed; she glanced up. 

“I’m sorry about what happened,” he murmured. “But I’m glad that you got something good out of it, at least.”

“You are?”

“Of course I am. I mean if I ever see that guy in Aroma, I’m poisoning his coffee, but-” Hermione nudged his leg. “Alright, alright. But seriously. You kissed her?”

“Yes.”

“I honestly can’t believe you two didn’t do anything the whole night. I mean, the way she looked at you…”

“Draco, stop,” Hermione chuckled, blushing. “We’re going on a date the day after tomorrow, and-”

“Ok I still don’t know how you’re saying that so calmly. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve been obsessed with this woman.”

“It’s different. This isn’t about that. It’s about her and me and…” Hermione chewed her lip. “She’s so much more than a dancer, a choreographer, an idol or a crush. Every moment I’m with her I just…”

She trailed off, smiling to herself. 

“Hermione’s in loooooove,” Ginny teased. “Ugh it’s so disgustingly sweet I can’t even be mad.”

“Why would you be mad?” George asked as he passed his sister another present to open. 

“I mean, Hermione got the role and the girl; I can be a little jealous.”

Hermione knew that, although there might be an element of truth to Ginny’s jealousy, she didn’t really have any bad feelings directed towards Hermione. 

“At least you avoid the complimentary harassment that comes with those,” Harry said. Ginny winced. 

“Yeah. I still say a well-placed kick during rehearsals and I could finish what your knee started, Hermione.”

“Well, I am taking solace in the fact that he’s probably still icing his crotch.”

Everyone laughed and the tension eased entirely. Hermione happily opened her presents; she had a pretty ballerina ornament and a new leotard that was far sexier than any of her others from Ginny, some new tights that Ginny had no doubt picked out for Ron and George to give her and a soft, warm jumper and chocolates from James and Lily. Draco and Harry had excelled themselves and she pulled out a beautiful dress that Draco had clearly picked out, as Harry had very little idea on what to dress himself in, let alone other people. 

Hermione hugged and thanked everyone and when the presents were opened and the wrapping paper was cleared away, they all split into teams to play charades. 

“A dog! A cat! Damn I don’t know, a cow?”

“You think I look like a cow?” Ginny glared at Ron.

“Hey no talking!”

Hermione laughed and hid her face; she couldn’t imagine Ginny and Ron lasting much longer before a full blown squabble but their bickering was too amusing. She felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled out her phone. 

_Have you been suitably interrogated?_

She frowned and then froze, staring at the screen. 

_Bella?_

_Yes._

Hermione gulped and her thumbs hovered as her heart fluttered. She had Bellatrix’s phone number. Before she could untangle her thoughts, another message came through.

_I thought it was about time that you had my personal number._

_And the number I had before?_

Hermione looked up in time to see Draco do a movement that oddly resembled a chicken. 

“Chicken!” He shot her a look. “Bird?”

“I mean it’s not a bad guess, babe,” Harry chuckled. Hermione’s phone buzzed again. 

_Well, you were the one insistent that we kept it friendly and professional, darling. That’s my work phone. Just don’t mix them up and start sending anything scandalous to my work one; the assistants have access to it._

_And what exactly do you think I’ll be sending that’s so scandalous, Bellatrix?_

_To be clear, I don’t expect anything from you. But if you were to describe your dreams, this would be the phone to send them to. ;-)_

_Just what do you think I’ve been dreaming of?_

_You’ll be pleased to know that your flirting is getting me in trouble. Apparently it’s rude to be so distracted by my phone. Talk later, prima._

_If you’re lucky ;-)_

Hermione bit her lip and looked up, to find everyone looking at her with various degrees of smirk on their faces. 

“What?”

“It’s your turn. Who’re you texting?” Harry said. 

“As if you need to ask,” Draco snorted. 

“Shut up,” Hermione blushed and got up to take her turn. “Ok… erm… Oh, got one.”

***

_Hey_

Hermione chewed her lip, watching the screen for any sign of the three dots that would signify a reply. After an evening filled with laughter, food, drinks and lots of love, she had walked back with Ginny and her brothers, before tumbling through her door, haphazardly throwing off her clothes and collapsing in bed. Now she lay under the covers, knowing she should be asleep, but unable to. All she could think about was Bellatrix.

Rolling over, she put her nose to the pillow the other woman had used the night before and inhaled. Faint traces of Bellatrix lingered; it could have been in her head but Hermione sighed into it anyway. Her phone buzzed and she rolled onto her back again quickly, looking at her phone. 

_Darling, are you really texting me after midnight?_

Hermione bit her lip, grinning. 

_Maybe._

_Some would consider that a booty call_. 

Heat flooded Hermione and she nibbled at her lip as she considered her response. 

_I’ve never understood that term. If I was calling for that, I’d want more than just your booty._

She could imagine Bellatrix’s raised eyebrow, the smirk that always teased her and then the dots appeared, and she knew she was done for. 

_You’re playing with fire, darling, and I have been so determined to be a gentlewoman._

Hermione sucked in a breath and sat up in bed, staring at the message. Her brain had helpfully supplied it in Bellatrix’s voice, and she could practically hear the lower tone, the way she’d have said it under her breath. 

“Fuck…” She chewed her lip, thumbs hovering. Her blood was rushing through her body, urging her to push it further, to see what would happen and she wanted to… oh how she wanted to. 

_Who said I wanted you to be gentle?_

She dropped her phone by her feet and hugged her legs, staring down at the screen, waiting. Dots appeared and her heart rate spiked. Then they disappeared. Then reappeared. 

Hermione realised she’d stopped breathing and sucked in a breath that did little to calm her. 

The phone vibrated and Hermione’s heart leapt into her throat. With trembling fingers, she reached down and picked it up. 

“Hey.”

“Do you have any idea,” Bellatrix spoke slowly, her tongue curling around each word, sending goosebumps across Hermione’s skin, “what I want to do to you right now?”

Heat flooded Hermione’s cheeks and her throat suddenly felt thick and dry. She licked her lips and then tried to form words. 

“No,” she replied, voice hoarse. “What do you want to do to me?”

She heard Bellatrix inhale through her nose and let it out slowly. 

“Hermione…” Her voice was so low, it struck a chord deep in Hermione’s stomach and she bit her lip, hard. “If you were anyone else, I wouldn’t hesitate to tell you exactly what I’d do if I were there. I’d tell you everything and I’d listen to you react until you begged for me to come over and touch you.”

Hermione whimpered, feeling wetness pooling between her thighs. 

“Bella…”

“But you’re not just anyone, darling. I am very invested in doing this right and,” she paused and Hermione heard a ragged breath down the phone, “I am very invested in actually being there the first time you come for me.”

Hermione’s whine as she rolled, pressing her face into the pillow that might smell of Bellatrix, was loud enough to embarrass her. 

“But damn if you aren’t making it difficult,” Bellatrix groaned. 

“Can’t help it.”

“Are you in bed?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck. What are you wea-… no.”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” The groan was audible. “Fuck, Hermione…”

“You?”

“...Nothing.”

The image of Bellatrix, naked, in bed, biting her lip, sprung to Hermione’s mind and she pressed her thighs together desperately as her hips moved of their own accord. 

“I…”

“I know. I’m going to hang up now.” Hermione whimpered. “Yes, darling, I’m going to go. And I’m going to text you tomorrow, and I’m going to behave, and then when I see you in rehearsal I’m going to be professional. Then I’m going to take you on a date, like you deserve and then, if you want, we can explore absolutely every single thing running through my mind and yours right now.”

“Yes,” Hermione whispered. 

“Good. Very good.” There was a pause. “Okay, I’m going. Goodnight, darling.”

“Night, Bella.”

Bellatrix hung up and Hermione took a deep breath before turning off her screen, putting the phone on her bedside table and reaching her hand between her legs. 

“Oh fuck.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rod reads Rita's article and Bellatrix and Hermione finally go on that date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's a lot in this chapter. Hope I did it justice.

Hermione’s heart was thundering in her ears as though she had been running when, in reality, it was the anticipation of seeing Bellatrix again that made it beat so fast. She tried to walk normally as she climbed the stairs to the studios, tried to keep her breathing under control, but Ginny was smirking next to her and it made her think that she was probably failing. 

“Stop!” She groaned when they reached the top of the stairs. 

“Stop what?” Ginny teased. 

“Looking at me like that. I swear, it’s so obvious. You can’t…” she looked around and lowered her voice. “You have to keep this lowkey. I don’t even know if she wants people to know.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m the picture of discretion.” Ginny winked. “Until you get caught fucking in the studio. Then I get to say I told you so.”

Hermione shoved her gently, turning a deep shade of red. 

“You’re an ass. I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Mhmmmmmm.”

“Shut. Up.”

Laughing hard, Ginny left her and Hermione chewed her lip before disappearing into the bathroom to change out of her street clothes. She looked in the mirror, seeing the pink that tinged her cheekbones and the slightly wild look in her eyes. 

“You have got to calm down,” she muttered to herself in the mirror. “You look like an idiot.”

Splashing some water on her face to cool herself down, Hermione changed and then slipped out of the bathroom and headed into the studio. She opened the door and found all the dancers huddled at the back of the room by the other door, whispering. 

“What’s going on?” She asked as she reached the door. Ginny turned round, eyes wide and grabbed her. 

“Malfoy and Black are having this bickering match next door. Apparently Malfoy is-” Another dancer shushed her and everyone leaned close to the door again. Hermione was at the back but she could still hear the raised voices. 

“-called me last night, he’s pissed Bella-”

“-why? I did what was expected of me. I showed up. I had pictures taken. We introduced our bright new ingenue to the press-”

“-you know full well why! He got a picture with her all covered up, looking like she didn’t want to be there and you got-”

“-well maybe if he was less of a-”

“-don’t fucking start.”

“Don’t start?! Why the fuck are you defending him Lucius? He-”

“What’s going on here?” Narcissa Malfoy’s voice cut through the noise and every dancer span quickly around to find her behind them, her eyebrow raised. “Shouldn’t you be warming up instead of spying on private conversations?”

Everyone hurried into the centre and began to warm up. Hermione hesitated and Narcissa caught her eye.

“You too, Miss Granger.”

“I think it’s about-”

“I know what it’s about, I can hear as well as any of you. Go.”

Hermione hurried to go and warm up by Ginny as Narcissa pushed open the double doors. 

“As delightful as this re-enactment of the end of our marriage is, Lucius, you and Bella have jobs to do and there is a large troupe of dancers here with curious ears.”

“Narcissa,” Lucius’ voice was clear and didn’t hold as much malice as Hermione had expected, given that neither of them could stand to be in the same room as each other. “I…”

“Yes, yes. Now get a move on.” Narcissa stood back, holding one of the doors open. Every dancer looked away as Bellatrix and Lucius emerged, pretending that they had been concentrating on stretching. Hermione’s eyes flicked to Bellatrix as she lunged and she saw the other woman’s jaw was tight as she touched Narcissa’s arm briefly, in what looked like thanks, before striding into the room. 

At the front she surveyed them all, her eyes lingering on Hermione for a fraction too long to be disinterested and Hermione fought to hide the smile that lifted her lips. 

“Are you all warmed up, or did your curiosity distract you?” Bellatrix called out. Everyone shifted awkwardly and she raised an eyebrow. “You have ten more minutes and then we will begin. Next time, use your time wisely.”

Ginny shot Hermione a look and Hermione chewed her lip, nodding slightly, confirming to Ginny what those questioning eyes of hers had been asking. Yes, that fight had been about the Christmas Eve ball. She didn’t understand fully why, but she imagined it had something to do with Bellatrix talking to Rita, the journalist. 

Ten minutes had barely passed when Bellatrix had them moving properly, practicing leaps across the room and then they were gathered to rehearse through everything to ‘make sure the Christmas pudding didn’t wipe your memories’.

Hermione was part way through dancing her introduction alone, because Bellatrix was surveying from the front, when the entrance door flew open, almost knocking one of the assistants out, and smashed against the wall. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Rod yelled as he came marching into the studio. He slammed a newspaper down on the table and glared at Bellatrix. 

“It looks like a newspaper,” she responded dryly, and Hermione saw Lucius’ shoulders sag and eyes close, as though he had just given up. “And here was me thinking you preferred your news to come from your phone, Rod.”

“LOOK AT IT!” He yelled, spit flying as he jabbed his finger at the paper. “YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and picked up the paper. 

“Are we quite sure the dramatics are necessary, Rod? It’s press, very positive press in my opinion. Rita’s painted us quite beautifully.”

“She’s painted you well, that’s what you mean!” Rod glanced around, obviously having just noticed that he had an audience. His gaze landed on Hermione and his eyes narrowed. “You. You couldn’t have taken that stupid thing off when we were having pictures?”

Hermione frowned, but she knew what he was talking about. The cloak had been on during her pictures with him; the hood partially obscuring her. She doubted the press had any pictures that would match those she had with Bellatrix. 

“I don’t-” she began to say, but Bellatrix interrupted, drawing his ire back to her. 

“Rod, she says that our show is likely to be the start to the new year that everyone needs. She calls us a must-see event. Surely your investors are thrilled?”

“She says,” he hissed, grabbing the paper back from her with enough force that the edges ripped off in Bellatrix’s hands. Reaching the article, he read it with enough venom in his voice to make the dancers near him shrink back a few steps. “The last performance brought to us by the well-known trio of Black, Lestrange and Malfoy; the show promises to be filled with intrigue, love and jealousy, with Black teasing to this reporter that the villain of the piece will try to get between her and young ingenue, Hermione Granger, by forcing his affections on the younger of the pair…. We never discussed this!”  
  
Bellatrix folded her arms, leaning her weight on one leg more than the other and arched her eyebrow. 

“I told you of the direction I wanted to go in. Lucius-”

“Lucius be damned! I didn’t agree to the love triangle, let alone this filth about-”

“Don’t you think it’s important to portray these stories?” Bellatrix said, her voice chilled. A shiver ran through Hermione. “It happens so much in our industry, Rod; I feel it’s my duty to shed light on this kind of...behaviour. Are you telling me that you’d like me to call Rita Skeeter and let her know that you have made the decision to remove such an important story line?”

Rod’s face was practically purple with rage, but Hermione could see him working through how that would look. The bad press it might bring. The scrutiny, given the subject…

His eyes flicked to Hermione and she held his gaze, even though every fibre of her being urged her to look away. Something hard and angry flicked through his eyes and he looked back to Bellatrix. 

“By all means,” his voice was barely controlled, teeth practically biting each word, but the feigned politeness was still sickly sweet. “Continue with your story, Bella. I wouldn’t want you to feel that I was getting in the way of something so important when you know that I’ve always supported you so generously.”

Bellatrix stiffened, but she didn’t look away. 

“Thank you, Rod. How… considerate of you. I’m so pleased that our work together has given you such benefit over the years, that you are so supportive.”

The entire company seemed to hold their breath as the two fought a silent battle, chilling the air around them until everyone was frozen. Rod lost, looking away first. He grabbed the newspaper, shot a final look of malice at Bellatrix and Hermione, then stormed out the way he had come in. The room let out a collective breath. 

Hermione felt the urge to go to Bellatrix, who remained frozen to the spot, staring after him, but Narcissa beat her to it. Having been sat in the corner, avoiding Lucius but keeping a watchful eye on her sister, she emerged and placed a hand on Bellatrix’s arm, breaking her sister’s focus. 

“Fine. I’m fine,” Hermione heard Bellatrix murmur and then she turned to face the room, raising her voice. “Right, everyone, where were we?” 

They continued, with Hermione beginning her introduction again. Bellatrix barely spoke, her attention on the performance, or so it seemed. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if she only looked as though she were concentrating.

She didn’t know the full history, but she knew enough to know that the conversation that they’d all been witness to had held the weight of threats on both sides. She bristled at the thought of Rod threatening Bellatrix and her next fouette was a little more aggressive than intended, throwing her slightly off balance. She recovered and found Bellatrix’s eyes on her. 

“Careful,” she said and then turned away to look at the group entering the stage next. Hermione ran to the side and put her hands on her hips, irritated with herself. 

When Bellatrix was satisfied that they hadn’t all forgotten what they were supposed to do, she clapped her hands together twice and brought them into a group.

“Well, not completely disappointing.” The group shifted, unsure of how to take the comment. “We will be changing some things up for the new direction. Auditions are at the end of this week for a male lead; if any of you wish to audition and I don’t see why you wouldn’t, give your details to Susan.”

Bellatrix gestured at her assistant. 

“Bellatrix-” Lucius tried to cut in but she held her hand up to him. 

“Now, while you go through those routines again with Seamus, Miss Granger and I will head to the other practice room and begin working on routines for our new storyline.”

Bellatrix threw a look at Lucius and then turned on her heel, heading out of the room. Hermione looked around at everyone else, who all seemed as stunned as she was, and then hurried after Bellatrix, grabbing her bag on the way. 

She pushed through the door carefully, finding the woman standing by the large windows looking out at the sea. 

“Hey… are you alright?” 

Bellatrix turned her head slightly and then went back to looking out of the window. 

“I’m sorry you’re caught up in all of this.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Oh but it is…” Bellatrix sighed and her shoulders slumped. Hermione dropped her bag and crossed the floor to where the woman was leaning on the barre. “I knew he’d be angry about those pictures and the interview. I knew he’d retaliate. I was thinking about how to get back at him for making you uncomfortable and… for laying claim to you.” 

Her eyes darted to Hermione, who shifted closer, letting her arm brush against Bellatrix’s. 

“You were jealous.”

Bellatrix scoffed. 

“No. I knew you weren’t into him. But…” she hesitated and I should have thought about how all this might make you feel.”

“You haven’t asked me how I feel about it.”

Bellatrix blinked and then a sad smile graced her lips. 

“You’re right. I haven’t. Incredibly self-centred of me, again. Which just proves my point.” She sighed. “How do you feel about it?”

“After what he did the other night, I can take feeling a little uncomfortable if it means that he has to feel very uncomfortable.”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Bellatrix murmured, and then her little finger brushed gently against Hermione’s. “I want you to be happy.”

Hermione chewed her lip and then looked at Bellatrix.   
“Knowing you… knowing you have my back? That makes me happy.”

Bellatrix smiled and nudged her gently. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re too sweet for this industry?”

“Yes.”

“Fortunately you’re talented enough that it shouldn’t be a hindrance,” she joked. 

“It’s a sad thing that being nice is a hindrance.”

“That’s showbiz, baby,” Bellatrix muttered, throwing a sarcastic set of jazz hands in there, making Hermione laugh. Bellatrix smirked and then stood. “Come on, we’d better dance. If Rod’s going to be forced into letting this happen I can’t give him any room to wriggle out of it.”

***

Hermione was struggling to focus properly with Bellatrix pressed against her. She breathed in, eyes closed, trying to regain some control as Bellatrix’s hand splayed on her stomach as they stepped across the floor. When she turned, coming nose to nose with Bellatrix, Hermione couldn’t help but glance down at her lips. Bellatrix’s lips twitched, but she didn’t stop, continuing their dance. 

They paused as Hermione was placing her hand against Bellatrix’s face, cupping her cheek. Bellatrix had yet to choreograph past this point and they had gone over the routine three times already. Hermione held her breath as Bellatrix chewed her lip; her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked quietly, after another moment passed. 

“Nothing.”

“Something is blocking you.” Hermione’s thumb skated over Bellatrix’s cheek and the woman blinked, looking at her properly. 

“This is the moment when he will enter and take you away from me. And I can’t bring myself to imagine it in a favourable way.”

“Why would it need to be favourable…?” Hermione murmured. 

“Because he needs to appear…” Bellatrix glanced over to the door. “I want it to be very obvious that the man represents the suited businessman who can show one face to the world and only show his other in the dark.”

“You want it to be close enough to Rod that people talk,” Hermione whispered, finally understanding. Bellatrix’s jaw worked. 

“I want it to be close enough that he won’t dare put a foot wrong, because people will be watching.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game.”

“Yes.” Bellatrix’s voice husked a little. “And I’m going to do everything in my power to protect you from it.”

“Let me help,” Hermione offered. When Bellatrix shook her head, she dropped her hand. “Bella, let me. I’m not a damsel, remember?”

“No, darling, you’re not.” Bellatrix lifted her hand and stroked an imaginary hair away from Hermione’s face, curling her fingers around her ear. “But you’re on the cusp of your career, and I have enough of a reputation to survive something, should it blow up in my face. I think.”

“You think?”

“Well, I should hope so. I’ve spent enough years schmoozing and making money for investors that I would think they would stick by me should there be any ugliness. But then, so has Rod.”

“But the heat would be on him, surely?”

“Yes. That is how things should work.”

“But?”

“But they don’t always, do they?” Bellatrix dropped her hand softly and let it brush against Hermione’s. “Come, I have to choreograph it at some point.”

Hermione caught her hand as she turned away, holding her there. Bellatrix stilled and looked at her, her lips parting in a breath. 

“You’re incredible,” Hermione murmured. “I believe in you. I trust you.”

Bellatrix hesitated and then lifted their joined hands, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s pulse point, making her heart rate pick up. 

“You’re sweet, prima,” she hummed, her lips still brushing Hermione’s skin. Hermione ached, and stepped closer, making Bellatrix chuckle softly. “Don’t. Please. You’re already distracting enough.”

“And you’re not being distracting?” Hermione breathed. 

Bellatrix smirked fondly, pressing another kiss to her wrist and then lowered her hand. 

“I’ll behave myself. Until our date.”

Hermione flushed and Bellatrix chuckled, before stepping away. 

Bellatrix stepped into the role of the villain in order to work out the routine. The idea was that just as the pair of them seemed to be getting closer and showing signs that they might be more than friends, he would show up and entice Hermione away. He was to play the investor plucking her from obscurity, offering her the world; everything she had ever wanted. But a few dances in, it turned out that he wanted more from her. He would begin to make more flirtatious moves, eventually taking control of her almost like a puppet, with everything she had worked for held hostage if she didn’t submit to him. 

Hermione couldn’t help but notice how cold Bellatrix came when playing the role. She was distant and even as she created the steps, it seemed as if part of her wasn’t in the room. Even as she praised Hermione through dance, showing her the star that she could be, Hermione felt a chill slide down her back. When they stopped so that Bellatrix could work out the next section, Hermione grabbed her bottle and took a gulp of water, studying the other woman. When Bellatrix stopped chewing her lip and glanced up at Hermione, the sign that she was ready to continue, Hermione hesitated. 

“Ready?” Bellatrix asked. 

“This is your story, isn’t it?”

Bellatrix blinked and her eyes cooled; the muscles in her jaw tightened. 

“What?”

“This is what happened to you. With him.” Hermione watched as Bellatrix’s entire body locked. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“Hermione…” Bellatrix gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, and then her shoulders slumped slightly. “Yes, it is a version of what happened. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

Bellatrix blinked. 

“What?”

Hermione shrugged and stepped forward, rejoining her in the position they had finished in minutes earlier. 

“You said you don’t want to talk about it. When you want to, I’ll be here. If you want to, I mean.” When Bellatrix continued to stare at her, Hermione gave her a small smile. “You didn’t push me the other night; why would you think I would push you?”

Bellatrix didn’t reply, but when she next touched Hermione, guiding her through the next steps, she was less distant and some of her warmth had returned. 

At the end of their session, Hermione was slick with sweat. Bellatrix hadn’t held back and the mix of emotions she was supposed to be expressing in the scenes that involved the villain had the younger dancer frazzled. Bellatrix didn’t look much better. 

“Well that felt like more of a workout than normal,” Hermione muttered as she gulped water. 

“Mmm,” Bellatrix hummed and her eyes flicked over Hermione. “We should shower before we go anywhere.”

“Tell me where to meet and I’ll nip home and shower,” Hermione said, her heart thrumming a little. They were going on a date. Finally. 

Bellatrix’s lips twitched. 

“I’m about to suggest something, but I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.” Hermione’s eyebrow rose and Bellatrix chuckled. “My hotel is, as you pointed out the other night, right around the corner. You could shower there, if you’d like?”

A low heat buzzed across Hermione’s skin and she saw Bellatrix’s smile grow at the expression on her face. 

“Umm…”

“I promise to be a gentlewoman,” Bellatrix added. “This is not me trying to get you naked in my room before the date, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Okay you want to shower there, or okay, you believe me?”

“Both.” Hermione smiled, picking up her bag. Bellatrix’s smile grew and she led the way out of the room. Narcissa was sitting on a seat outside, waiting for her. 

“Bella…” her eyes darted to Hermione and recognition seemed to flit through them. “Ah yes. Your chocolate cake date.”

“Is something wrong?” Bellatrix asked her, ignoring her sister’s comment. 

“Checking that you’re alright,” Narcissa’s eyes flicked to Hermione again and then back to her sister. “After earlier.”

“I’m fine.” Bellatrix assured her. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Lucius is…” Narcissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You know why he’s doing this.”

“I know.”

Narcissa sighed and then her eyes flicked to Hermione. 

“Well, I shall leave you to it. You’ll call me, if you hear anything about…”

“Yes. Of course.”

Bellatrix leaned in and pressed a kiss to her sister’s cheek, hovering to whisper something that Hermione couldn’t catch. Then she pulled back and glanced at Hermione with a smile before leading her towards the stairs. Narcissa watched them go. 

“What was that about?” Hermione asked before she could help herself as they stepped outside into the cold air. It was already dark and Hermione pulled her jacket closer around her.

“It’s about many things,” Bellatrix hummed. “It’s not my place to say though.”

***

Bellatrix’s hotel room was nice. Hermione tried not to let her eyes linger on the large queen sized bed that took up most of the room and instead watched as Bellatrix dropped her bag at the side of the desk and then turned to look at Hermione with a soft smile. 

“Welcome to my temporary home.”

“It’s nice. Are you planning on staying here for the whole run?” She twisted her fingers and then lowered her own bag to the floor. 

“No,” Bellatrix hummed. “I’ve been searching for somewhere to rent. Or buy.”

“Buy?”

Bellatrix shrugged. 

“Andy lives here, as does Narcissa, although she spends a lot of time travelling. I have been considering my options. It’s a good idea to have somewhere to call home, even when you’re touring which… I imagine I will not be doing as much after this show.”

“Why not?” Hermione asked. 

“Because…” Bellatrix hesitated. “I’m almost at the end of my shelf life, as a dancer. Injuries take longer to heal, I ache… I can’t keep doing it for forever.”

Hermione blinked. 

“Wait, what? Is… is this your last show?”

Bellatrix played with the edge of the desk. 

“Perhaps. It depends how it goes. I may find that I have a renewed energy once I’m free of Rod. I’ve certainly found a new burst of energy dancing with you.”

Her eyes lifted from under her dark lashes and Hermione’s breath caught. 

“You…” She swallowed and mentally shook herself. “Wow. Okay.”

“Don’t look so worried,” Bellatrix chuckled, pushing away from the desk and stepping closer to her. “I’ll still be choreographing. Producing too, I hope. I’ll look at different avenues.”

“I can’t quite wrap my head around it,” Hermione murmured and then Bellatrix’s hand lifted, her fingers brushing against Hermione’s jaw gently. Hermione stopped trying to wrap her head around the new information and melted into the touch. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Bellatrix hummed, her thumb skating close to Hermione’s lips. Then she blinked and lowered her hand, stepping back. “I’m sorry. You wanted to shower.”

Hermione couldn’t respond; her throat was thick. She could only nod and Bellatrix, smirking softly, stepped past her and opened the bathroom door. Hermione followed, picking up her bag. 

“Shower… There are some spare towels there. You can use any toiletries you need. Do you need anything else?”

“No,” Hermione murmured. “Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to it. I have a hair dryer, if you want a full shower.”

“Okay,” Hermione murmured and Bellatrix lingered at the door, her hand on the door handle. Hermione had a sudden urge to tease her, because there was an uncertain tension hovering between them. “What? You want an invitation to join me?”

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Now? No. Later, if you’d like,” she smirked. “But I just want you to know that all I’ve wanted to do since I saw you this morning is kiss you.”

Hermione flushed and Bellatrix disappeared through the door before she could reply. It took Hermione a moment, glancing around at the bathroom, but she quickly stripped and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt good and she sighed into it. She picked up a bottle from the little shelf, popped the lid and sniffed it. It was so very Bellatrix; a little spicy, a little fruity and Hermione eagerly squeezed some into her hand to wash herself with. It surrounded her and she inhaled and then eyed the shampoo. Deciding to have a full wash, she grabbed it and poured some into her hand, rubbing it into her scalp and to the ends of her hair. It smelled similar to the shower gel and as she washed it out, Hermione revelled in the idea that it would linger on her as it did on Bellatrix. She glanced at the door, and wondered whether she was taking too long. What was Bellatrix doing? 

Finishing up, Hermione stepped out, wrapping one of the spare towels around her. She dried off and then pulled her clothes from her bag, changing as quickly as possible. With her hair beginning to curl already, although it was damp, Hermione opened the door and stuck her head through. 

“Hey, I’m done.”

Bellatrix looked up from where she was lying across the bottom of the bed. 

“Great. Feel better?”

“Yes, thank you. I, uhm, really like your shower gel.”

Bellatrix’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she sat up. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yes,” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Well then, I’d best go and use it, since you like it so much.” She stood, stretched languidly and then padded barefoot past Hermione, pausing beside her and capturing one wet lock and twirling it around her finger. “Hairdryer is on the desk.”

“Thank you.”

Bellatrix winked and went into the bathroom, closing the door. Hermione headed over to the desk and sat down, lifting the hairdryer. She dried her hair slowly, careful to run her fingers through her hair to try and keep it semi-tamed as she did so. The last thing she wanted was to look like a poodle on her first real date with Bellatrix. 

She had almost finished when she caught sight of the bathroom door opening in the mirror. Bellatrix stepped out, wearing a black satin bathrobe. She caught Hermione’s gaze in the mirror and winked at her, towelling her hair as she crossed to the wardrobe. Hermione turned off the hair dryer and turned to watch her. 

“Forget your clothes?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I thought you’d enjoy this,” Bellatrix teased, gesturing at the robe. 

Hermione let her eyes trail over it and Bellatrix twisted, posing with an amused grin. 

“You’re not wrong.”’ Hermione smirked. Bellatrix bit her lip and shook her head, chuckling. 

“Flirt.”

“Can you blame me?”

Bellatrix wagged her finger at her before grabbing some clothing and disappearing back into the bathroom. Hermione grinned and turned to finish her hair. When Bellatrix emerged, she was in tight black jeans and a green jumper. Hermione’s eyes followed the v-neck appreciatively. 

“Just have to dry my hair,” Bellatrix hummed. “Then we can get going.”

Hermione shifted from the chair and Bellatrix sat down, eyeing her. 

“What?”

“You look good. I like your hair like that.” 

It was wilder than normal and Hermione had pushed it over into a side parting, similarly to Bellatrix’s. She enjoyed the faint wafts of the shampoo that came from it when she moved. 

“Thank you,” Hermione grinned. “I like you in green.”

“Told you I had more than black in my wardrobe.” Bellatrix grinned and then raised an eyebrow at her. “You can sit down you know?”

Hermione glanced at the bed, took a breath and then sank onto the edge of it. She’d been avoiding looking at it, because every time she did, she was reminded of their phone call two nights before. Bellatrix started the hair dryer and Hermione watched as she leaned forward and threw her hair over her head before beginning to dry it. 

Hermione needed a distraction. The more she watched Bellatrix, the more she wanted to go over there, straddle her and comb her own fingers through her hair. It was ridiculous. She fidgeted, pulled out her phone to find no new messages, and eventually stood up again, going to peer out of the window. She could see the sea and smiled. 

A few minutes later, the hair dryer stopped and Hermione turned in time to see Bellatrix throw her hair over to the side and look around for her. 

“I didn’t even see you move,” she chuckled. “Thought you’d skipped out for a second.”

“Still here,” Hermione smiled, wandering back over. “Not planning on going anywhere, either.”

“Well… we do actually have to leave the room for the cake,” Bellatrix teased, putting down the hairdryer and standing. Her cheeks were a little pink from the heat and Hermione bit her lip. Her hair was wild and Hermione’s fingers twitched. “Ready to go?”

“Mhmm.”

“You alright?” Bellatrix laughed as she pulled on her boots; eyes skating over Hermione’s face. “You look flustered.”

Hermione chewed her lip and then took a deep breath. 

“I’m struggling a little, yeah.” When Bellatrix looked concerned, Hermione rushed to finish. “I mean, I keep thinking about the phone conversation the other night, because I know you were here and… yeah.”

Bellatrix’s smirk widened and her eyes sparkled. 

“Yes, I know what you mean.” She stepped forward and lifted her hand, stroking a wayward strand of hair away from Hermione’s face. Hermione leaned into her touch as she placed it behind her ear and she watched Bellatrix shiver lightly as her breath ghosted her wrist. “It’s almost unbearable.” 

“Almost?”

“I’m still going to take you on a date. I meant what I said about doing this right. No matter how much I want to just…” Her eyes flicked over to the bed and her smirk grew. “So let’s go, because that chocolate cake really is to die for, and knowing you, you’ve barely eaten today.”

“I had Christmas leftovers,” Hermione protested. 

“And you’ll have burned them off dancing. Food provides energy, darling.” Bellatrix stepped forward and her breath caressed Hermione’s cheek as she leaned into her ear, her voice low and throaty. “And you’re going to need a lot of that.”

Hermione’s lips parted in an inhale and Bellatrix pulled back, smiling, then laced her fingers with Hermione’s and pulled her gently towards the door. 

“You… might be the death of me,” Hermione managed to say as the door closed behind them. 

“Only in the best ways, I hope?”

“Stop it, I need to be able to breathe to walk to this miraculous chocolate cake.”

Bellatrix’s laughter made Hermione’s insides burn even more than they already had been and then they were in the lift and Bellatrix was squeezing her fingers. 

“How do you feel about motorbikes?”

“What?”

“Motorbikes. How do you feel about them?”

“Mildly terrified, why?”

“Just considering future date options.”

“You have a motorbike?” Hermione stared at her. 

“Yes.” Bellatrix’s cocky grin was back. “Perfect opportunity for you to wrap yourself around me and let me take you for a ride.”

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“I’m making up for lost time,” she hummed. “I’ve been very restrained around you, darling.”

“I can see that.”

“Do you mind?” Bellatrix asked softly, after a second. Hermione glanced at her and then quickly leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“No.”

Bellatrix’s grin could have lit the whole building. 

*** 

“This is so nice,” Hermione murmured as Bellatrix walked them both through a dimly lit cafe that was hidden in a courtyard down an alley. “I didn’t even know it existed.”

“It’s a pretty well kept secret,” she smiled as they reached a little booth in the back. “I discovered it years ago during a storm and became a regular.”

Hermione could believe it; the people behind the counter had greeted Bellatrix as though she were family. She slid into the booth, followed by Bellatrix and a moment later, the warm, homely woman from the counter appeared with their slices of chocolate cake and the hot chocolates that they’d ordered. 

“Thank you, Alice,” Bellatrix hummed. When Alice left them, Bellatrix slid Hermione’s drink and plate to her, then passed her a fork. “Ok, this is the best chocolate cake, ever. I guarantee, when you have this, you’ll never be fully satisfied with another.”

Hermione quirked her eyebrow and Bellatrix smirked. 

“Will everything you say from now on sound like an innuendo?”

“Maybe.”

Laughing, Hermione slid her fork through the cake, collecting a good piece and studied it. 

“Well it looks great.” Bellatrix watched her take the first bite. Hermione chewed and then tilted her head up and moaned gently. It was sweet, with thick delicious frosting and fluffy sponge. “Oh my god, that’s amazing.”

“I knew you’d love it,” Bellatrix rasped, her cheeks tinged pink. “I’ve never heard anyone be so vocally appreciative of food before. Then again, after Christmas morning, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised at you being vocal.”

The memory of their sofa make-out session, with Bellatrix straddling her and pulling all sorts of noises from her, flooded Hermione with heat and she pressed her thighs together. 

“Wow. Fuck you,” she chuckled. Bellatrix just smirked, raised her eyebrow and ate a piece of cake, without removing her eyes from Hermione’s. “Yes, I’m vocal about things I like. What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh absolutely nothing, darling.”

Hermione nudged Bellatrix’s calf with her foot, chuckling. Bellatrix grinned and nudged her back with her shoulder. 

“Tell me something about you,” Hermione said as she got another forkful of cake. “Anything at all.”

“Anything at all…” Bellatrix mused, taking another bite of cake. She chewed it, mulling the question over and then swallowed. “I haven’t dated anyone in… five years. And you?”

“Anything at all, or when did I last date?” Hermione teased, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

“Both.”

“I last dated someone… about three years ago I think. It didn’t last long.” Hermione took another sip of her drink. 

“Dare I ask why?” Bellatrix hummed when she didn’t continue. 

“Being with a dancer is difficult for people sometimes; I’m sure you know that.”

“I do. Her loss though,” Bellatrix murmured, and her arm brushed against Hermione’s. 

“It was mutual,” Hermione shrugged. “Anyway, other things… um… I haven’t seen my parents in a year and I miss them.”

“A year…” Bellatrix’s voice was soft, but Hermione didn’t miss the note of sadness that lingered. “Will they come and watch you in the show?”

“Maybe. They’re quite far away,” Hermione hummed, taking another bite of cake. 

“Hence why you spent your holidays with your friends, I assume?”

“Yes. But that’s something I might’ve done anyway. They’re… chosen family. You know?”

“Yes.”

“What about you?” Hermione asked, “are you close with your parents?”

“No,” Bellatrix replied. “My sisters and I don’t speak to them.”

“Oh. I… I’m sorry.”

“There are many reasons,” Bellatrix shrugged. “But we’re better off without them.”

After a moment of silence, Hermione reached across and placed her hand on Bellatrix’s, stroking her thumb over the back of her hand. Bellatrix looked at her and shook her head softly. 

“It’s alright,” she said. “New topic though.”

“Right, new topic,” Hermione said, feeling the weight of whatever had passed between Bellatrix, her sisters and their parents lingering. “What’s your favourite thing to do in the world, besides dancing?”

Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Spend time with my sisters. But if you mean on my own or with someone special…” Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy run through her and Bellatrix squeezed their joined hands with a raised eyebrow. “I love being in nature. It’s why so many of my pieces have been about it. Going for a walk on a beach and listening to the waves crashing… I spent some time in a cabin in the woods at one point when I just needed to get away and I spent my evenings in front of the fire, listening to it crackling, reading, and then my days walking…”

She trailed off and ducked her head slightly. 

“That sounds amazing,” Hermione reassured. She hadn’t seen Bellatrix so openly vulnerable before; she seemed so soft. “Makes me want to run off to a cabin with you.”

“Yeah?” Bellatrix studied her and then a smirk tweaked her lips. “That could be a possibility, if you’re still interested in keeping me around after the show is finished.”

“I think you mean if you’re still interested in me,” Hermione grinned. “I can’t imagine that I will want to let you go now.”

“Goodness,” Bellatrix teased. “Shall we go and pick out a ring?”

“Shut up,” Hermione laughed. Bellatrix grinned and then lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to Hermione’s. 

“I enjoy teasing you.”

“I can tell. Give me my hand back so I can dig into my cake.”

“You could use the other hand.”

“Awww, you don’t want to let me go?”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and released her, picking up her mug of hot chocolate and taking a sip. Hermione grinned, picking up her fork and taking another bite of cake. 

“What are you doing on New Years Eve?” Bellatrix murmured after a moment. 

“I usually join Draco, Harry and the rest and go watch the fireworks on the beach. What about you?”

“We were planning to do the same,” Bellatrix hummed. “Would you like to… at midnight, if I happened to find myself near you....”

“You can just say you want to kiss me at midnight, you know?” Hermione grinned, licking some frosting from her fork with a grin. “You don’t have to do this adorable bashful thing.”

“Shut. Up.” Bellatrix chuckled, nudging her again. “Meet me at midnight so I can kiss you?”

“I’d like that.”

“Of course you would.”

“Cocky.”

“You enjoy it.”

“Yes, I do,” Hermione hummed. Bellatrix smirked and leaned in, cupping Hermione’s jaw with her hand and stroking it with her thumb. 

“I want to kiss you now.”

“So kiss me.”

Bellatrix smiled and leaned in, her breath brushing against Hermione’s lips and then....

Bellatrix’s phone began to ring. She let out a half laugh, half irritable huff. 

“Fucking universe is against us,” she muttered, reaching into her jacket and pulling out the phone. “Crap.”

“Who is it?” Hermione murmured, leaning closer. 

“My realtor. She’s been looking for somewhere for me to live.”

“Get it,” Hermione shrugged, picking up her fork again and getting another piece of cake. “You need somewhere.”

“Don’t go anywhere,” she grinned. “I’ll be back for my kiss.”

“Oh you owe me more than one now,” Hermione grinned. 

“A debt I will gladly pay.”

She slipped from the booth, answering her phone and Hermione continued to enjoy her hot chocolate and cake, savouring it. She bit her lip, touching her face where Bellatrix had cupped her jaw, and smiled. 

Bellatrix returned after only a minute or two and slid into the booth. 

“Where were we?”

“What did she say?” Hermione asked, grinning. Bellatrix pouted slightly, making Hermione giggle. 

“She said she’d found somewhere and if I wanted it, I had to come and see it quickly.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Are you going?”

“No, I told her I was on a date with the most incredible woman and that if I abandoned her I’d never forgive myself.”

“You did not.”

“Maybe not in those words but…” Bellatrix leaned in. “The sentiment was there.”

Hermione grinned. 

“You’re an idiot. I’d come with you, if you wanted to look at it?”

“Hmmm,” Bellatrix smirked and then lifted her thumb, trailing it over the corner of Hermione’s lip, making her catch her breath. She raised her thumb. “You had icing around your mouth.”

Hermione blushed and then watched with her lips parted as Bellatrix licked the icing from her thumb. Hermione’s throat was dry. 

“You missed a trick there,” she murmured. 

“I did?” Bellatrix leaned in, her nose brushing Hermione’s. “How so?”

“You could have kissed it off.”

“You’re right,” Bellatrix chuckled softly. “But you taste delicious enough without it.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to make a sarcastic comment in response, but Bellatrix leaned in and kissed her and she melted into her instead. 

Her lips were soft and determined; she tangled her fingers into Hermione’s hair to deepen the kiss and Hermione hummed into her. The kisses lingered; slow, deep kisses that made Hermione utterly breathless and when they pulled slowly apart with a slight tearing sound, she sucked in a breath and leaned her head against Bellatrix’s. 

“Holy croissants,” she murmured with a grin and Bellatrix chuckled, pressing a peck to her lips. 

“My memory did you no justice,” Bellatrix hummed, her nose brushing Hermione’s. “I could do that for hours.”

“No complaints here,” Hermione replied, leaning in and pressing another kiss to Bellatrix’s lips. “Kiss me any time.”

“Whenever you want,” Bellatrix smiled. They pulled back a little further; Bellatrix untangled her fingers from Hermione’s hair and stroked her fingers over her jaw instead. “See? Better than apartment hunting.”

“I don’t know,” Hermione shrugged. “If you had place to live, you wouldn’t have to worry about hotel noise complaints.”

She shot a cheeky grin at Bellatrix who cackled. 

“Damn, you’re right. I should call her back.”

“You can, if you want?” Hermione shrugged. “I quite enjoy house hunting.”

“You actually want to come house hunting. As a part of our date. When we could be heading back to my hotel?”

“Think of it this way,” Hermione said, sucking the tines of her fork free of icing and watching Bellatrix’s eyes flick to her mouth. “It’ll be like that moment before the curtain goes up on opening night, when everything is filled with possibility and excitement. Plus, it’s only one place; right?”

***

“So what do you think?” The realtor, a cheery woman named Susan, announced as she walked them in through the front door. Bellatrix squeezed Hermione’s hand where their fingers were laced and they stepped further inside, taking it all in. 

It was a converted warehouse by the sea; each apartment had a large open plan kitchen, dining and living area, with large windows looking out at the view. There were exposed beams and brick and Hermione gaped at it. 

“Oh my god.”

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Susan grinned. “Through here you’ve got a bathroom, and there’s an en-suite in the bedroom; do you want to see?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix replied and then sent a smirk at Hermione when Susan had turned to lead them through. Hermione grinned and squeezed her hand. 

The bedroom was gorgeous and while Bellatrix listened to Susan, Hermione wandered over to the sliding doors, opening them and stepping out onto the little balcony that looked out over the sea. It was still cold, but the view was breath-taking. She could imagine Bellatrix standing out there on a spring morning, sipping a drink and watching the waves, her hair blowing in the breeze…

Bellatrix appeared next to her, sliding her arms out over the ledge and looking at the view. 

“It’s beautiful,” Hermione murmured.

“You like it?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because I just told Susan I’ll take it.”

Hermione looked at her and grinned. 

“Yeah? That’s great.”

“Comes half furnished so I don’t have to worry about the kitchen or anything, just essentials. Want to help me shop for beds?” Bellatrix winked and Hermione laughed. 

“Easy, you’ve not even gotten me into bed yet.”

“Yet, being the operative word,” Bellatrix winked and then sobered up a little. “Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“You know that I don’t expect anything, right? I mean, if you want to take this slow, I-”

“Do you want to take this slow?” Hermione asked, leaning into her slightly. 

“I want us to do what feels natural. If that’s to take the next step now, then I’m there. If it’s to wait and go on more dates, I’m good with that.” Bellatrix stood and turned; Hermione followed her lead so they were facing each other. “I haven’t so much as looked at anyone else since I met you and I don’t see that changing. There’s something about you, Hermione. You scare me.”

“I scare you?”

“Yes. I’m terrified of messing it up. I’ve never really had that before... I’ve never been scared to lose anyone, other than my sisters.” She sighed and looked down, shifting. “I come on strong; I know that. But don’t… I don’t want you to feel pressure. I want you to feel safe and comfortable with me.”

“I do,” Hermione murmured, lifting her hand to stroke her finger against Bellatrix’s hand before linking them. Bellatrix looked up and her eyes were stormy. “A few months ago I didn’t want to date, I didn’t want anything like that. I didn’t have time. And now…”

It lingered in the air and then both of them were smiling at each other, glancing away and looking back as they felt everything unsaid.   
“Well,” Bellatrix hummed after a moment, tugging Hermione’s hand to bring her closer. “In that case…”

She kissed her and Hermione finally slid her fingers into Bellatrix’s curls; tangling with them and pulling her closer. Bellatrix’s teeth caught her bottom lip and pulled; Hermione pressed into her and sighed happily. 

“Erm… sorry, I’ll leave you too it.” A pink cheeked Susan had appeared at the sliding doors and Bellatrix chuckled into Hermione’s jaw before she turned to look at her. 

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“I was just going to say, I’ve spoken to my manager and everything looks good. We can get you down to the office to sign the paperwork and then it’s yours as long as there are no issues with the transfer.”

“Thank you,” Bellatrix grinned. “I can come to the office tomorrow to sign if that’s alright? I have a date to finish.”

Susan smiled at them both and nodded. 

“I’ll just be through there then.”

When she left, Bellatrix turned to Hermione. 

“So, what shall we do next?”

“Probably leave and find somewhere else to keep kissing,” Hermione chuckled. “Somewhere with no more interruptions.”

Bellatrix leaned in and kissed her.

“Sounds good to me.”

As they left the building, hand in hand, Bellatrix pulled her phone out of her pocket. Narcissa showed on the screen and Bellatrix stopped. 

“What is it?”

“She wouldn’t call unless it was something important.” Bellatrix picked up the phone, shooting an apologetic glance at Hermione. “Cissy, what’s wrong?”

Her hand tightened around Hermione’s, who worried her lip, watching Bellatrix’s expression change. 

“Cissy, you can’t just go over there. No. You have to…. No, Cissy, this isn’t just about you. You have to think about… I don’t particularly care, but if he wants… well no, you said you wanted to tell him, so why would I? Cissy. Cissy. Narcissa! Good, now get a glass of water and don’t do anything. I’ll come over. Yes…” Bellatrix glanced at Hermione. “It’s okay, this is important. Alright, I’ll be there soon.”

She hung up and looked at Hermione. 

“You have to go, don’t you?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t, but this is… something important.”

“It sounded it. It’s okay.”

“I can walk you home?”

“No, go.” Hermione smiled. “It’s okay, really. We were just saying we don’t have to rush, right? Right time, right place…”

Bellatrix stepped forward and kissed her gently, stroking her jaw with her thumb. 

“You are too sweet.”

“Mmm,” Hermione hummed. “Go. I know you need to. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright. I…” Bellatrix paused. “I had the best time.”

“Me too.”

Bellatrix stole one last kiss and then walked away, glancing back twice before she disappeared out of sight. Hermione sighed. She knew that she’d done the right thing, telling Bellatrix to go, but her stomach sank. It seemed like the world always wanted to interrupt them. 

She turned and began walking along the seafront, and a smile tweaked her lips. 

It had been one hell of a date though. 


End file.
